


The Potions Master's Baby

by Snapes_Godess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 58,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapes_Godess/pseuds/Snapes_Godess
Summary: Hermione is a single witch with a good job and a stable life.  Desperate for motherhood she decides to do it on her own rather than wait, she's perfectly fine with being a single mother!  So she does all her research, puts her plan in place and then.....oops!Originally posted on AFF, story was written and posted in 2008.  Not edited.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 46
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF, story was written and posted in 2008. Not edited.

****

**Chapter 1: The Deed is Done**

_Hi again! It’s been a while since I wrote Sev…I was busy for quite awhile with ol’ Lucius, but I am back and I hope you enjoy this crazy little tale._

_Alright, as usual, do not expect canon from me, this is AU/AR all the way. Characters will be slightly OOC at times and I will make no apologies for it!! I write it as it unfolds in my head so I am slave to the whims of my muse.(and more often than not slave to whatever Slytherin tickles my fancy)_

_Now, sit back and relax and we will just jump right into it…_

_Hermione Granger paced nervously in front of the fireplace in the sitting room of her quarters. A white plastic stick lay on the coffee table, taunting her as she waited for the small hourglass sitting beside it to run down. She had her fingers crossed, praying to get the result she wanted._

_As she paced a million thoughts raced through her head. She wished things had been different, but they weren’t and nothing she could do would change what was. If things had been different she would be waiting for the results with a husband, with Ron. But a runaway carriage had ended any chance of that three months before their wedding._

_She sat down on the sofa and thought about the path her life had taken. Once upon a time she had been a regular little girl, doing the normal little girl things when once evening while playing with her dolls she had made them dance. She recalled screaming her head off as she ran down the hall searching for her parents. Over the next few years she had figured out that she was different, odd things always seemed to be happening around her, especially when she was upset._

_Then finally, one summer afternoon a letter arrived, delivered by a dark brown owl that landed on the window sill and scared her mother half to death. It was an acceptance letter to Hogwarts and with it an explanation that Hermione was a witch and would receive proper magical training if she attended the school. It had taken some convincing, but her parents finally relented and she was off to school._

_She soon met Harry and Ron and the people who would become her family. It wasn’t an easy adolescence that was certain, but they had gotten through it and come out all the better for it. She and Ron had finally found their way together, finally figured out their feelings for each other and for 3 years they were blissfully happy and planning a future, together. In an instant it all had changed. One moment she was sitting with Ginny in the living room at the Burrow looking over the seating charts and the next she was on her knees in front of Harry sobbing as he informed her of Ron’s accident._

_She couldn’t recall the funeral. She didn’t remember seeing him all dressed up in his casket, she didn’t recall the music being played or the moment they put him in the ground. She had a vague recollection of the weeks that followed, of not being able to move, lying in their bed crying until her eyes burned and ached. It was months before she left the flat and visited his grave and almost a year before she got back into her studies and finished her education._

_For the last two years she had been teaching History of Magic at Hogwarts. She loved her job, even if her classroom was nestled in beside the potions classroom in the dungeons and she had to suffer through the rancid odor that drifted in throughout the day. At least her quarters were near Gryffindor tower where fresh air and bright sunshine permeated the rooms._

_All in all she was happy with her life. She had great friends, a great job, but she wanted something more. She was thirty years old, single and she had no prospects to change that fact any time soon. She had a hard time with men, they annoyed her most of the time and she rarely found one who could hold a decent conversation. She would rather be alone than be with someone she couldn’t talk to._

_The little hourglass chimed softly and Hermione held her breath as she reached for the little stick that would define her future. She lifted it to eye level and stared at the two solid blue lines, her future just looked a shade brighter._

_****_

**~@~**

Harry Potter stared at his beloved friend and wondered if she had finally gone around the bend. What frightened him most as he stared at her was that he could see she was dead serious. What had happened to her? She was the most level headed, reasonable person he knew. She was calm, collected and not given to flights of fancy, so what in the hell was she thinking.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, Hermione. What do you mean when you say you are pregnant?” Harry asked, blinking rapidly behind his spectacles.

“I mean that I am going to have a baby, with child, enceinte, knocked up, I have a bun in the oven, a newt in the cauldron…”

“Alright, enough of that.” Harry frowned, turning to look at his wife sitting next to him with a smile on her face. “Did you know about this?”

“I knew she wanted a baby.” Ginny said. “I wasn’t expecting her to come and tell us she was expecting so soon.” Harry turned back to Hermione and gave an exasperated sigh.

“What…how? You haven’t had a boyfriend in…five years? Was it an accident? Who is the father?” He asked.

Hermione sat back with a smile on her face. Poor Harry, he was so confused and obviously worried. She appreciated his concern of course, but it was her life, her body and her choice. She wanted a child, was ready to be a mother. The only problem had been that she had no husband or boyfriend and no prospects for one in the near future. So she did the research and made the decision to do it on her own.

“Donor 47594. He has brown hair, brown eyes, tested high in magical ability and IQ; he is thirty three, unmarried, and a non-smoker with no negative genetic factors.” She answered, waiting patiently for the information to soak in.

“Wait…you bought sperm?” Harry asked, a horrified expression twisting his features.

“Well it isn’t as though I walked into ASDA and bought it!” Hermione laughed. “I went through a very extensive screening process to choose just the right donor.”

“Why didn’t you ask us?” Ginny pouted. “Harry could have been your donor and then your baby would be related to our children.”

“What?” Harry’s head snapped around abruptly to glare at his wife. “Don’t be offering my sperm up to our friends! It isn’t like she wants to borrow sugar, its sperm!”

“Oh calm down.” Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. “It isn’t like I meant for you to have sex with her.” Harry and Hermione both curled their noses with a simultaneous ‘ewww’. “I just meant that you could have been her donor and our kids would be related. I always wanted our kids to be related.” 

Hermione saw the sadness creep over Ginny’s face and she felt the stab of pain in her heart. If things had been different their kids would have been blood kin.

“Gin, that is so sweet and believe me, I would love nothing more than for our kids to have been related, but it wasn’t meant to be. And no offense, but the idea of Harry’s sperm anywhere near me makes me want to shower.” Hermione said with a shudder.

“Hey! There is nothing wrong with my sperm!” Harry said indignantly.

“Of course not, Darling. Your sperm is wonderful. Powerful, manly sperm.” Ginny soothed with amusement.

“Okay, stop saying sperm!” Harry said, gagging a little and making Hermione and Ginny laugh.

“So, how exactly did you go about….you know….getting it in there.” Ginny asked. Harry groaned from beside her but she ignored it.

“Oh, it wasn’t too difficult actually. Poppy Pomfrey stored the samples in the cooler at the school and when the time was right she filled some syringes for me and I…inserted it.” Hermione said rather nonchalant. “I got really lucky actually, it took the first time. I am currently six weeks pregnant.” 

“Well, congratulations.” Ginny said, getting up from the sofa and hugging her tightly.

“Thank you. Aren’t you going to be happy for me, Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Mione, I love you, you know I only want you to be happy, but have you really thought about this? What about a father? Kids need a father figure in their lives.” He said as she moved from her chair to sit beside him.

“Well, I may not have needed your sperm but I do need you to be a father of sorts. I didn’t worry about that because I knew I would have you and what better father could a kid ask for?” She laid her head on his shoulder and he sighed, leaning his cheek against the top of her head affectionately.

“You are trying to charm my blessing out of me aren’t you?” He chuckled.

“It’s done, Harry. I’m pregnant, I need you to be there for me. Please?” She hugged his arm tightly.

“I’m always here for you, you know that. I just hope you know what you are doing.” He said softly, turning to brush a kiss against her forehead. “Just what the world needs, another Hermione Granger.”

****

**~@~**

It was well into the evening when the infirmary finally cleared out. Poppy Pomfrey moved about the deserted hospital wing making beds and cleaning up the residue of tending to scraped knees and spells gone wrong. These were the moments she cherished, when no one needed her, when the ward was quiet and she could actually think.

She went through each cabinet and cupboard, checking her supplies and jotting down things that needed refilling or replacing. When she was done with that she moved on to the coolers. She checked expiration dates and the color of various potions, tossing them out as needed. While rifling through the shelf at the bottom where she stored things for the faculty she found the four vials belonging to Professor Granger and smiled. She wouldn’t be needing the rest of them now.

She withdrew the vials and looked at them for a moment. Something was off about them, they were capped with rubber stoppers and she very clearly remembered that the vial she had used was corked because she was very careful not to taint the specimen when she prepared it by crumbling the cork.

“Oh no!” She breathed, her stomach lurched as she fell to her knees and withdrew a tray filled with specimens she was storing for the potions master. “Oh no!” Her hands shook as she stared at the familiar corked vials of various ingredients used for potion making.

“Oh dear god! What have I done?”


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Chapter 2: Confessions of a Careless Healer**

Minerva McGonagall stood behind her desk and stared up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He was smiling down at her and she knew the old coot was getting a sadistic thrill at her expense over the current situation she was forced to deal with. She took a deep breath and turned around to face Madame Pomfrey who was wringing her hands nervously. 

“How could you make such a mistake, Poppy?” Minerva asked.

“I don’t know, it was a really busy day in the infirmary that day and I just wasn’t paying attention.” She sobbed. She had been careless, plain and simple and now the lives of others were going to be affected seriously by her error. 

“I hope this can be resolved, Poppy, because this is a very ugly situation.” Minerva looked up at the knock on her office door. “Enter.”

Hermione stepped through the door with Severus Snape close behind her. 

“You sent for me, Headmistress?” Severus asked smoothly.

“Your message said it was urgent.” Hermione said, staring back at Professor Snape curiously.

“Have a seat, both of you.” Minerva gestured towards the chairs in front of her desk. Severus waited for Hermione to be seated before taking the chair next to her. He sat with his back straight and his hands folded in his lap. Outwardly he was calm and collected, but inside he was on edge, waiting impatiently for whatever information the headmistress felt was important enough to interrupt classes for.

“I called the two of you in here because there has been an…accident…that affects you both.” Minerva began, pacing nervously back and forth. “I don’t want to divulge personal information about the staff or their private affairs, but in this case I have no choice so I ask your forgiveness, Hermione.”

“Headmistress…Minerva…what is going on?” Hermione asked nervously as she glanced over at Poppy who was fisting her hands in her apron.

“There has been a mix-up it seems. The samples you were storing in the infirmary cooler were accidentally replaced with samples being stored by Professor Snape.” Minerva said, her cheeks flushing.

Hermione held her breath, bile rising in her stomach and threatening to make her vomit. She exhaled loudly and began to pant.

“Accidentally replaced? How do you accidentally replace….oh dear god!” Her hand fell to her abdomen.

“Maybe you could clarify just what the nature of these samples are; I store a great many specimens in the infirmary cooler.” Severus said, his stomach fluttering nervously though you couldn’t tell by looking at him. Minerva looked over at Hermione, a bright red flush creeping up her neck and flooding her cheeks.

“It was sperm…I was storing semen in the cooler. I have been trying to conceive using a donor.” Hermione said softly, her voice cracking.

“Let me get this straight, you confused the…specimen…Professor Granger was storing with the specimen I was storing?” Severus asked, swallowing hard as he tried to calmly process what he was hearing.

“It was an accident, I assure you! The vials were the same; the only difference was that one was capped with a rubber stopper and the other with cork.” Poppy said tearfully.

“Poppy…please tell me that the specimen you gave me was human.” Hermione said brokenly.

“It was human, Professor Granger. The specimen was mine; it was being stored for use in a contraceptive potion I have been testing.” Severus said, his voice vibrating with anger. “You have no idea what you have done!”

“We can get you another specimen, Severus, there is no need to bite Poppy’s head off, she feels horrid as it is.” Minerva said.

“You misunderstand, Headmistress, when I say the specimen was mine I don’t mean mine as in I own it, I meant mine as in it was MY DNA!” Severus’s voice was rising steadily, his face changing from his normal, cool façade to panicked.

“Yours?” Hermione croaked, her eyes wide. “Why were you storing your own…”

“I didn’t see the point in paying for something I already have in steady supply for free!” He snapped. “Why in the hell were you trying to have a child with a stranger?”

“I just wanted….oh god!” A hysterical bark of laughter slid past her lips. She leapt from the chair and stared down at him in shock. “Why were you keeping it in the cooler? You could just get it when you needed it with no problem!”

“My masturbatory habits are of no concern to you!” Severus snapped. “I wasn’t aware that I had to worry about my seed being used for the impregnation of insufferable know-it-all spinsters!”

“Enough!” Minerva shouted. “I have heard enough! This was an unfortunate accident but at least we figured it out before…”

“I’m pregnant.” Hermione said softly.

“Oh dear lord.” Minerva gasped. “Are you certain?”

“I’m certain.” Hermione said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I don’t want a child.” Severus growled. “Especially not one conceived after the theft of my sperm!”

“I don’t care what you want, Severus Snape! I certainly had no plans on having your child; I had a nice anonymous donor picked out that met all my criteria….”

“Actually, Severus meets all your criteria as well.” Poppy offered. “High level of magical ability, high IQ, healthy, non smoker with no genetic issues in his history.”

“But he lacks the most important thing, Poppy, anonymity! I didn’t want to know who the father was! This was supposed to be MY baby, MINE, no father involved.” Hermione cried.

“Well you can simply terminate and begin again using your chosen donor and everyone will be happy.” Severus said. He knew he sounded cold hearted but he never wanted to have a child, ever.

“No.” Hermione said vehemently.

“No? What do you mean no?” Severus got to his feet and towered over her.

“I mean no. I am pregnant and I mean to stay that way. As far as I am concerned you are just a donor and need not have anything to do with me and my child.” Hermione said.

“I should have some say in this, it was my sperm that was stolen, that child is a result of theft and betrayal!” Severus was angry, the room fairly crackled with the force of his displeasure.

“Hermione…Severus…I am sure there is a compromise…” Minerva stood just as Severus and Hermione went nose to nose, Hermione teetering on the tips of her toes so that she was even close to being eye level with the dark wizard.

“This child has nothing to do with you!” She said through gritted teeth.

“The hell it doesn’t! It was created from my seed; it has every thing to do with me!” He growled menacingly as he glared down at her. “I don’t want a child.”

“It’s not your child! It’s MY child!” She snapped, tempted to poke him hard in the chest for emphasis but she figured that wouldn’t go over well with him. “How about this, how about I obliviate you so you don’t recall that it was your sperm that was used?”

“You will NOT tamper with my mind.” He said low. “You are being stubborn.”

“I am good at it.” She said. “Just forget that this child is related to you in any way shape or form and we can all be happy.”

“And how am I supposed to do that when this child will be living in the castle and eventually going to this school? How am I supposed to ignore my own flesh and blood?” He asked with a sharp jerk of his head.

“The same way you ignore everyone else!” She yelled. “You act like you are the injured party here! I am asking you for nothing, no involvement, no support, nothing! It isn’t MY fault that this happened but it is my body that it is happening to, therefore it is my decision!”

“You are the most insufferable…”

“Yeah, yeah I have heard this all before. I am an insufferable little know-it-all, we’ve gone over this before. Say what you like Severus, but I am having this baby. Hell if it makes you feel any better, look at it as retribution. Make up a story to go with it….we met up one night and screwed our brains out and in the morning you walked out leaving me all alone and knocked up, that should make you feel better.” She said rolling her eyes.

“I am not much on making up stories to entertain myself.” He glowered at the younger witch, desperation rising up inside him. “Nor am I in the habit of taking one night stands and being careless in the process! Why is it you all assume the worst of me? What does a man have to do to prove himself to you people?”

“Look, Severus….Hermione…this is unfortunate, but it was an accident. Now granted it will be awkward, but what is done is done, the child is coming.” Minerva said softly, hoping that by being calm she could diffuse the situation a little bit.

“A child I do not want!” Severus reiterated. 

“Okay, we understand that. Ms. Granger doesn’t want your participation either so how about you look upon this as if you have done a favor for a colleague? A generous favor granted, but a favor none the less.” Minerva saw the storm building in his eyes and she shrank back from him. 

“You are all bloody daft!” He shouted. He turned to Poppy and pointed a long, slender finger in her direction. “You are incompetent.” He said before turning to Minerva. “You are just like that meddlesome old fool above your desk!” He stared down at Hermione. “And you…you are too stubborn for your own good. You think only of yourself with no regard whatsoever for how I feel or what you are doing to my life by continuing with this farce!”

He spun abruptly on his heel and stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him so that the portraits shook on the wall.

****

**~@~**

Hermione canceled classes for the rest of the day and crept back to her rooms. She dropped her teaching robes on the floor as she walked slowly through her sitting room to her bedchamber. She kicked off her shoes and crawled up into the center of her large bed and curled her body around a pillow she clutched tightly in her arms. How had the best thing to ever happen to her turned into something so horrible over night?

Was it too much to ask to just let her be happy? Every time she got close it seemed that the fates would be waiting at the gates of nirvana to smack her back down again. First with school, she had been so relieved to be going somewhere that would teach her how to control her gift, where there were others like her so that she would feel less like an outcast. Her dreams had been shattered when school turned out to be a fight to prevent the end of the world and genocide year after year.

Then it was Ron, years of frustration as she loved him in secret, then finally they found their way together. And after only a few short years of loving each other it was ripped away just before they could find forever. Now, after a year of researching and sorting through the files of potential donors, narrowing them down and finally selecting one it was all shot to hell once more because of a mix up. Instead of carrying the child of a nice, anonymous donor she was pregnant with the child of her former teacher, death eater, spy and current colleague. 

Tears began to seep from the corners of her eyes, sliding down her cheeks and wetting the pillow in her arms. She had been so shocked by the situation that she hadn’t really known what to think. At first she was just scared to death that the sample had been goblin, troll or house elf. Her relief to discover that it was human had short circuited her brain a little bit. 

Finding out it was actually Severus’s sperm had been both a punch in the gut and a massive relief. On one hand she knew that she hadn’t gotten second rate or damaged DNA. Poppy was right about that, Severus met her criteria. He was highly intelligent, magically he was at the top of the spectrum and according to Poppy he met her health requirements, if only he were anonymous. 

She suddenly began to imagine what a child of theirs might be like and she couldn’t help but laugh at the image of a little girl with bushy black hair and a hooked nose.

“Oh you poor baby!” She laughed softly, laying her hand on her abdomen. The looks didn’t bother her so much, she actually found Severus rather attractive in a severe, unapproachable sort of way. She was more concerned that at some point in her child’s future it would recognize Severus and wonder why he or she had been rejected all their life. Of course that was years away, she shouldn’t worry about that now, but she couldn’t help it. 

There were so many things that could go wrong in this situation. So many issues that could come up and none of them were good. All the things she had hoped to avoid by going with an anonymous donor were now going to be front and center. There was going to be an actual father, reluctant though he was, present in her child’s life. Things just couldn’t go as planned for Hermione Granger.

****

**~@~**

Severus paced in agitation across his study, a glass of bourbon held by his fingertips at his side. He couldn’t believe the turn his life was taking. Finally things were calm, peaceful. He could teach the little idiots during the day and spend his evenings reading quietly and enjoying his life of solitude and peace.

Now that peace was threatened by a tiny witch and the child that now grew within her. His child, even if he hadn’t planted the seed himself it was his child that filled her. He had always been so careful in his interactions with women. Not that they were frequent occurrences or anything, but he always made sure to protect against any unwanted repercussions. 

It was almost funny when he actually thought about it. So many years of being careful only to get caught by a witch he never laid a hand on. He wanted to scream, to rip Poppy’s careless head off of her shoulders and hex her into the next century. He wasn’t angry with Hermione necessarily, she had no idea she was getting anything other than the specimen she had acquired, but her reluctance to even consider ‘fixing’ the problem had upset him.

He hadn’t expected her to be so vehement in her desire to keep the child. She didn’t even like him, her classroom was right next to his and she sat beside him at mealtime every day in the great hall yet she never spoke to him about anything other than an occasional comment on the weather or to ask him to pass the salt. Now she was pregnant, with his child.

He took a long drink from his glass, emptying it. A child of his was coming into the world. He didn’t want to be a father, accidental or not. His childhood had been pure misery, why would he wish that on a child? She said she wanted nothing from him. Hell, he had an easy out, nothing was expected of him. He could just turn a blind eye and ignore everything. But he wasn’t as cold as they all thought him to be. He couldn’t stare at that child everyday, teach that child, knowing it was his, and feel nothing. Why did the fates insist on mocking him?


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Chapter 3: Watching**

She hadn’t spoken to Severus since the day in Minerva’s office. It had been nearly a month now and still she avoided him like a plague. She refused to make eye contact when they met in the halls and she wouldn’t speak to him at meal time either. She had kept to herself, silently dealing with her situation as best she could. 

She had broken down to Harry and Ginny about the incident and how her circumstances had changed. Poor Harry, he was upset for his friend but he couldn’t seem to help himself from laughing. 

“You aren’t helping!” Ginny had snarled as she stroked Hermione’s head where it lay in her lap. Harry had been sitting on the end of the sofa, his face red with laughter as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“See, that’s another reason I didn’t want his sperm, he mocks my pain.” Hermione sniffed as she stared at him.

“I’m sorry, Luv, really I am, I just….Snape? Seriously? You are having Snape’s kid?” He once again burst into fits of hilarity at Hermione’s expense. “That is going to be one hell of a kid, a real force to be reckoned with.”

Hermione had smiled a little too when she thought about it. With her Gryffindor tendencies and his Slytherin, it WAS going to be quite a kid. She could feel Severus watching her in the halls and observing her through meals. She knew she was being ridiculous ignoring him the way she was, he was no more to blame than she was for the circumstance, but she couldn’t seem to help it.

In her mind he posed a threat to her child. He was the father and he didn’t want it, wanted her to get rid of it. She knew she couldn’t continue behaving as she was, they were colleagues and her behavior was unprofessional. She was grading papers and thinking about the situation when she realized that the right thing to do would be to simply talk to him. Treat him as if she didn’t know he had been the ‘donor’. 

She smiled, proud of herself for being the bigger person as she tried to determine the best time to make her friendly overture. Just then her stomach chose to roll. She had thought she would get out of morning sickness, but it turned out that it just struck a bit later for her and never in the morning, never at any set time of the day actually. It would just come upon her at random and suddenly, like now.

She was in the dungeon, there was no loo in the dungeon corridor so she ran for the nearest bit of plumbing she knew of, the sink in the potions classroom. She was out of her classroom and down the hall in a flash, dry heaves making her stomach ache as she slammed through his classroom door and ran for the front behind the blackboard where the sink was situated near the storage cupboard.

She ignored his scowl and the shocked, curious stares of the students as she ran through their classroom and retched into the sink.

“Read chapter eight, quietly!” Severus barked at the class as he walked behind the blackboard to find the witch hunched over the sink. She was groaning as she held her hair back and splashed water on her face and rinsed her mouth. “Are you alright?”

Hermione stood and glanced back over her shoulder. Her eyes were watering and her face was pale as she gave him a trembling smile.

“I apologize for disrupting your class, Severus. It comes on so sudden that I couldn’t get to the upper floor to the loo and your class sink was closest to me.” She said softly. He didn’t look angry at her and that had her a little off balance.

“How long have you been feeling poorly?” He asked, stepping into the cupboard and rifling through bottles.

“A few weeks.” She said, standing in the doorway watching him. “It’s normal, or so the medi-witch tells me.”

“Here, this should help.” He said as he handed her two small vials of blue potion. “It is safe to take, it won’t hurt the child.” 

“Thank you, Severus, I appreciate it.” She said softly, touched by his concern.

“You are welcome.” He said watching her swallow back the potions. “Better now?” She handed him the empty vials and smiled.

“Yes, very much.” She said.

“Well, perhaps now you will eat a decent meal at supper.” He said, dropping the empty bottles into a basket for sterilizing and reuse.

“You noticed I haven’t been eating?” She was surprised.

“Well you do sit right beside me, it is hard for me not to notice you shoving food around on your plate and pushing things away since they inevitably end up in my space.” He said.

“Oh, sorry about that. Some things just strike me poorly and I have to get them as far from me as possible before the scent or sight of it makes me ill.” She chewed her bottom lip sheepishly.

“It’s alright, I just push it to Hagrid and he eats it.” It was almost a grin that crossed his lips, almost, and she nearly swooned out of shock. Hermione smiled slightly and glanced back at his classroom. Half of the class was trying to look around the blackboard to see what they were doing.

“I think I should go now, your students are turning into voyeurs, no doubt they think we are up to something back here. Behind your blackboard is a favorite snogging spot for the adventurous.” She chuckled. Severus looked completely appalled.

“Please tell me that was a jest.” He said, his eyes narrowing.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but when your classroom is empty….” She shrugged her shoulders and watched his frown deepen.

“Horny little bastards.” He muttered beneath his breath.

“Well, you can imagine what they are thinking given you and I have been back here so long.” She laughed.

“Well you are carrying my child…” He stopped halfway through the jesting comment and stared at her. She looked stunned and he couldn’t blame her, that little slip of the tongue was shocking to him as well.

“Severus, this isn’t…”

“Whatever you _want_ it to be, Hermione, it doesn’t change what it is.” He said quietly. He didn’t want to be concerned. He wanted to be indifferent, to look at her and not think _she is carrying my child._ But it wasn’t that simple, it never was. No matter how he tried to steel himself against it, to push it out of his mind, it was there, the knowledge that a part of him was growing inside her.

“This is more complicated than it should have been. If Poppy had just looked more carefully at what she was doing this could have all been avoided.” Hermione said sadly.

“Nothing can ever be that easy. Not here at any rate, and certainly not for me.” He grumbled.

“I think I can commiserate on that front, the fates seem to have it in for me.” She said. “I don’t want things to be awkward, Severus, we have to work together, and we both live in this castle.”

“I don’t want that either, but I am not sure we can avoid it given where we stand on this…issue.” He said.

“Well, we have seven months yet to figure it all out. Right now though I have a class to prepare for.” She said, taking a deep breath and straightening her robes. “Thank you again for the potion, I feel worlds better. I am really sorry about disrupting class.”

“It is fine. I will see you at supper.” He watched her smile and walk away and his brow furrowed as he stepped out from behind the blackboard and watched her exit his classroom. Things were going to get messy. He hated messy.

Several sets of curious eyes were on him as he stood with one hand against the blackboard’s wooden frame. He could see the blushing cheeks and grins on a few of the student’s faces and he realized the truth of what Hermione had said. They thought he had been behind the blackboard kissing her. 

“Eyes. On. Your. Work.” He said firmly before pulling his robes tightly around him and heading to his desk to mark papers, all the while muttering about the imbeciles he was forced to teach year after year. He found himself praying that his child didn’t turn out like most of his students. He cursed, wishing he could stop thinking of the child as his, but it was just as he told her, no matter what he wanted, it didn’t change what was. The child she carried was his and nothing was going to change that.

****

**~@~**

Hermione felt good the rest of the day, physically at least. Her stomach had remained calm all throughout her remaining classes. It was her head and her heart that was giving her trouble. He had seemed genuinely concerned about her being ill and he had been quite civil when she expected him to berate her, call her weak or even tell her she deserved it for what she had done. But he hadn’t, he had been quite caring and generous by giving her the potion. 

And in the moment when he said that she was carrying his child all breath had left her body. Whether he intended to or not he had laid claim to the baby he insisted that he did not want. It unnerved her. She hadn’t even considered the possibility of a present father in her child’s life, there was no way she could have anticipated such a massive turn of events. Yet there she was, ten weeks pregnant by Severus Snape.

Maybe she shouldn’t think of it as being pregnant by him, after all the man had touched her only a handful of times in her entire life and not one of them had been intimate. That was the point that her mental meanderings had taken an odd turn for her. Would things have been different if they _had_ been intimate? If she had gotten pregnant during a moment of mindless passion?

Was he capable of a moment of mindless passion? What would he be like as a lover? Would he be cold and aloof? Calculated? Every touch, every kiss a planned and practiced move? Or would he completely throw her for a loop and be tender, passionate and sensual?

She caught her wayward thoughts and mentally chided herself for letting her imaginings go as far as they did. What was wrong with her? She never thought about sex that way, especially not sex with Snape! It wasn’t like she was an overly sexual person, she had only been with Ron and that had been sweet and loving, nothing like the rather animalistic thoughts rolling through her mind in that moment.

She put her things away and readied herself for bed. She stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedchamber, her pajama bottoms pushed down on her hips, her cotton tank lifted to just below her breasts. No change. She still looked the same as she did before becoming pregnant. The only real change was her breasts; they were just a little plumper and a lot more sensitive. With an exasperated sigh she shoved her clothing back to rights and crawled into her bed.

Finding sleep was easy enough in recent weeks, she was exhausted almost all the time. As slumber claimed her, so did the random imagery of her subconscious where Severus Snape was kissing her passionately in the middle of a crowded room, his hand resting on her tummy as he whispered one word. “Mine.”


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Chapter 4: I Don’t Want to Care!**

He didn’t want to care. That was the belief Severus tried to instill in him self as every day passed, but it wasn’t working. Every time he saw her he couldn’t help the feelings of concern that came over him, the protectiveness that he had felt for her since her youth was now amplified as the knowledge that his child rested within her had finally sunk in. Not that she seemed at all inclined to acknowledge that fact. She had nearly swooned when he dared refer to it as _his_ child. But how else was he to consider it? It _was_ his seed that produced the babe even if he hadn’t planted it himself.

That little bit of nonsense seemed to flirt at the forefront of his mind more and more. Not once before the _specimen_ debacle had he looked upon her with anything other than professorial concern or the detached interest of a colleague. But now, he looked at her a bit differently. He noticed more about her it seemed. The rosy flush in her cheeks, the way her eyes sparked that day in Minerva’s office when she became rankled, the soft, curvy lines of her figure, all of those things had gone unnoticed previously. Presently they were the center of his attention and he hated it.

He absolutely did not want to care. He didn’t want to care that she was pregnant, that his seed had taken root within her, that she was potentially unwell and thus the reason she was currently late for breakfast. He hated that his eyes were repeatedly darting to the empty chair beside him on the dais. He had no right. No rights whatsoever concerning her or the child, she had made that abundantly clear. He had no place in their lives. He didn’t desire one. He never wanted to be a father. So why could he think of nothing else?

The sound of the staff entrance opening drew his attention and he glanced askance as she climbed the dais, her face a bit flushed as she made her way to her seat. As was his custom he immediately stood and held out her chair, a gesture that had become so familiar that she no longer blushed and stammered. He was not a prolific flirt when it came to women but he did possess proper manners and respect for women. Her soft smile too was familiar as she took her seat.

“Are you well?” He asked softly as he resumed his place at her side.

“I am, just fatigued; I am embarrassed to say that I overslept.” She said as she spread her napkin over her lap. 

“But are you well?” He asked again.

“I am assured that the stomach upset shall pass in time.” She said. She started when she felt his hand bump against hers. She looked down to see him open his closed fist over her lap, several small phials of blue potion piling there on her napkin. “Thank you.” She said, slipping them into the pocket of her robes, discreetly opening one and pouring it into her tea.

“If you need more, please do not hesitate to ask, I will gladly brew you a fresh supply.” He kept his voice low so that only she could hear. No one aside from Minerva, Poppy and himself knew of her condition or his role in it. He dreaded the day that it came to light and in some sadistic corner of his mind he longed for it. He wondered if she would ever acknowledge that the child was his, and somewhat hoped that she would one day be forced to. 

“Thank you, Severus. You don’t have to be so kind; I know how you feel…” 

“Do not thank me and do not presume to know my feelings, Ms. Granger.” He said quietly. “You need to eat, you do not eat nearly enough for your…condition.”

Hermione watched him fill his plate and then begin to eat with stiff and proper movements that had her lips twitching with a suppressed smile. She was touched and flummoxed by his concern. This was the man who accused her of stealing his sperm. He had called her a know it all spinster and had practically ordered her to abort the pregnancy. What was happening with him that he was suddenly brewing her potions to ease her nausea and inquiring about her health?

His referral to the baby as _his_ a few weeks prior in his classroom still had her dazed. It had affected her deeply to hear his reluctant claiming. _No matter what you want it to be, it is what it is._ he had said. He was right. It didn’t matter that she wanted to have her child to herself, without a father, her careful planning was all for naught and her plans had to change. Her child had a father, one who unfortunately wasn’t anonymous and absent, but who was instead a legend and very, very present.

She furrowed her brow and found herself suddenly fascinated by him. He had the most interesting face. Smooth, pale skin showing just the slightest shadow of stubble when you were close to him, his rather prominent nose was slightly hooked, giving him a severe look that made him rather unapproachable. His eyes were deep, fathomless pools of obsidian that held so much knowledge and so much pain. He had seen things she would never see, would never _want_ to see. His eyes were incredible she thought suddenly. 

He wasn’t handsome, he never had been and he never would be, not that she was one to judge, she was no great beauty. But he _was_ attractive. He was intelligent and honorable, noble and strong. She could have done far worse than him as a father for her child. She sighed and began to fill her own plate, suddenly ravenous. She watched him covertly as they ate. His mouth was suddenly more interesting than it should have been. It was just a mouth! A mouth with nice, full, smooth lips. She wondered if he was a good kisser.

She shook her head and turned her attention back to her food, determined not to look at him any more. If she didn’t look at him she would think about things like his lips, or how silky his hair looked, or how she suddenly realized that he smelled like spearmint. She stared at the empty muffin basket and couldn’t help the little whimper of disappointment that crossed her lips. 

Severus glanced over at the sound. He had been well aware of her perusal during breakfast and he found himself curious about what was running through her mind as she stared at him so intently. She wasn’t staring at him any longer however, she was instead staring at the empty bread basket with such disappointment that it was almost comical. He watched as her eyes slid across the table to his bread plate and the blueberry scone atop it. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes were filled with such longing. 

He almost smiled. Almost. He sighed and shoved the plate slowly towards her, shaking his head slowly as her eyes lit up and an elated smile touched her lips.

“Thank you.” She said before biting into the scone and closing her eyes. She moaned, a sound of pure ecstasy that sent an odd tingle down his spine. 

“It isn’t a problem I wasn’t going to eat it anyhow.” He said. It was a lie, he had fully intended on eating the scone, but seeing that covetous look on her face and knowing that she hadn’t been eating well made it easy for him to give up his treat. After all, it was for the welfare of his child. He winced mentally as he once again laid claim to the baby, it was involuntary, the claiming, the concern and he didn’t think he would be able to curb that particular behavior. That bothered him. Severus prided himself on control. Control of himself, his emotions, his behavior. He didn’t like it that an accidentally pregnant witch was interfering with that.

“Severus…are you free this evening?” She asked, leaning towards him.

“I have rounds but they do not begin until ten.” He said. Did she just sniff him?

“I think that we should sit down and talk about…things.” She said, his minty scent distracting her.

“That would probably be wise. You aren’t going to be able to keep it a secret for much longer and there are bound to be questions from the other staff.” He said, noting the odd way in which she was staring at his mouth. “We should also discuss how things are going to be handled after.”

“Why don’t you come to my quarters after supper tonight?” She said quietly. “We will have privacy there; my office tends to be busy with students coming to see me.”

“I will be there.” He had never been in the private quarters of any of the other faculty aside from Dumbledore. He found himself eager and curious for the day to come to a close.

****

**~@~**

The hours of the day ticked by slowly, so slowly that Severus was on edge as he watched the clock. He wasn’t a man used to such anxiety; he approached everything in his life methodically, calmly. This however, wasn’t a situation he ever thought he would find himself in. He never imagined he would have fathered a child, one outside of wedlock at that. He had kept his intimate relationships short and casual, never getting too involved with anyone, keeping them at a safe distance. If he sensed them getting closer he would pull away and end the relationship. He wasn’t a man for commitment; his life was too dangerous and unpredictable for it.

Well, it _was_ once upon a time. It had become less so since the war. He had enjoyed the calm, solitary life he led. He needn’t worry about being on guard constantly, or that he would be summoned then tortured to within an inch of his life. He spent his time primarily alone, reading or simply enjoying the silence. His peace was being threatened and as angry as he was at first, he found himself looking forward to the upheaval that was coming.

All day he had been thinking about the child. What would it look like? Was she carrying a son or a daughter? Would she resemble him? Would he resemble his mother? Would she be a delightful mixture of both? She or he would without a doubt be bright and extremely gifted magically. But what of their personality? Would they be quiet and solitary or would they be social? Would they be Slytherin or Gryffindor or would they shock everyone and be sorted into another house? What of him? Would they know him as father or just someone who worked with their mother and taught in the school?

That thought bothered him. To look out upon a sea of faces and see his own child looking back at him without them knowing he was their father. His students tended to dislike him. He was a strict taskmaster and he did not stand for their nonsense, not in a subject as volatile as potions. The children that came through the doors of Hogwarts were pampered, coddled creatures that grew up in a world free of danger thanks in part to his own actions during the war. They lacked discipline and respect. They had no idea what _could_ be had things gone differently, how it could be should another dark wizard rise to power. 

He had little patience for it and sought to correct the oversight by their parents as much as he could. He prayed his own child would not be so naïve. He doubted it, not with Hermione as a mother. She would teach the child discipline and respect from a very young age. No, he would not have to worry there; his child would be without compare in every way. He winced as his thoughts once more drifted towards proprietary. 

He stood uncomfortably outside her door, the portraits staring at him curiously and whispering while he waited for her to answer. He wasn’t a fan of the sentient portraits, especially given their tendencies to gossip. No doubt it would be all over the school by morning that he had been seen going into Professor Granger’s quarters after supper. He glared at a painting of young women gathered around a table that were staring and whispering behind their hands. The females huffed and tilted their noses in the air at his rudeness but were still watching him from the corners of their eyes.

It seemed like an eternity before she finally opened her door. She had changed her clothes, trading in her dress and teaching robes for a pair of soft gray track pants and a matching tee. Her feet were covered in fluffy white slippers, her face clean and shining with her hair pulled back from her face. She looked so soft, so fresh and so very young. He couldn’t help it as his eyes scanned down her petite yet curvaceous form. She wasn’t showing yet and he was a little disappointed though he wasn’t sure why. He swallowed hard and tried to look away when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

“Oh, Severus! I’m so sorry it took me so long to answer the door, come in please.” She stepped aside and the soft jiggle of breast beneath thin cotton nearly choked him. He took a deep breath and stepped into her quarters. “I just couldn’t wait to get out of my work clothes. I’m going to have to go shopping soon because things are getting snug and a bit uncomfortable.” 

She closed the door behind them and with a soft smile led him into her sitting room. Her quarters were cozy, filled with plush comfortable furniture in rich shades of cream, red and brown. Candles, dried flowers and photographs littered the flat surfaces and her floors were covered in thick rugs. His lips twitched a bit when he realized she had no paintings on her walls; there was no room because bookcases lined them, much like his own quarters.

“Have a seat, please. May I get you something to drink?” She asked.

“No, thank you. I have patrols yet.” He said, settling himself on her sofa. He tried to remain stiff and proper but the thick cushions and lush fabric forbade it as he sunk into the comfort of the couch. She curled her legs beneath her as she fell onto the opposite end and stared at him.

“I’m not sure where to begin.” She said with a nervous laugh. “I never expected to have to face the baby’s father.”

“You should have waited until you were in a relationship.” He said, frowning as he tried unsuccessfully to sit straight on her sofa. It apparently wasn’t designed to allow a person to do anything other than relax.

“Well, that would have been ideal but I am thirty and still single with no prospects for a relationship at the moment. I want to have a child while I am still young enough to enjoy motherhood.” She said, almost laughing at his attempts to adjust himself on her furniture. “Severus, relax, I’m not going to attack you, there is no need for you to be on the defensive.”

“This couch is making it impossible for me to sit properly.” He grouched, shoving one of the large throw pillows behind his back so that he could sit more comfortably. Feeling a bit more in control he took a deep, composing breath and directed his attention on her. “I still don’t understand the rush, you are a witch, muggle medicine and its restrictions do not apply to you, you have many, many childbearing years ahead of you.”

“I was just ready.” She said softly. “Haven’t you ever wanted something, felt as if you were ready for something important but the rest of the world just wouldn’t cooperate with you?” 

“Everyone feels that way at some point; it doesn’t mean that we rush into foolish decisions that change our lives forever.” He said, trying not to notice the soft roundness of her breasts beneath her t-shirt.

“That’s just it; I didn’t rush into this decision. I thought about it for a very long time, I tried dating and was unsuccessful. Then I began to look into my options. I considered adoption but I very much wanted to experience pregnancy, to carry a child inside me. I explored the muggle world but realized that my child would be living primarily in the wizarding community and that perhaps it was more practical to explore a magical alternative. Remarkably the technology for this sort of thing isn’t more advanced than the muggle methods. It isn’t as common in the wizarding world either, so the donor pool wasn’t as varied as in the muggle world.” She sighed and shook her head. “Not that it mattered in the end. All my hard work and donor research was for naught.”

“I still don’t understand why you chose not to terminate then proceed with your original plan, with your chosen donor, especially knowing whose child you now carry and my feelings on the subject.” He watched her reach for a glass of water on her coffee table and nearly choked as her breasts swayed beneath the cotton of her shirt. 

“I don’t think you will understand, but when I saw that positive result on the pregnancy test I immediately fell in love. It was barely real, it certainly didn’t look like a baby and I couldn’t feel it, but I knew it was there, and I loved it, sight unseen.” She smiled softly and her hand fluttered to her tummy which was just beginning to thicken though you couldn’t tell that she was pregnant. “Finding out that you were the father didn’t change how I felt about the baby, Severus, it just made things much more complicated.”

“Because you don’t want me to be the father.” He said, staring at her hand as it rested over her abdomen protectively. 

“To be honest, if I were to have looked at your anonymous profile among the others I probably would have selected you. You would have at least been in the pile of potentials. The only issue I have is that you _aren’t_ anonymous and now I don’t know what to do about it.” She said.

“I was angry, obviously, when we were informed of the ….mishap. I don’t want to be a father; I have seen first hand how destructive a parent can be to an unwanted child.” He closed his eyes as though trying to fight off a particularly bad memory, then opened them again slowly. “I never planned to become a parent and I am suddenly being forced to and I do not know how to handle this.”

“I am not forcing you to be a parent, Severus. I told you that I am fully prepared to raise this child on my own; you need not be involved at all. I do not want or expect anything from you.” She saw his eyes spark and she realized she had hit a nerve.

“Do you think so little of me?” He asked, his voice quiet and controlled but with an unmistakable edge to his words. “I am not the emotional misfit everyone assumes, I am not a monster.”

“I never thought that!” She gasped, taken aback by his vehemence. Is that how he believed she saw him? As a monster?

“Yes you do, else you would never believe me capable of ignoring my own child. And before you say it, I may not have been involved in it’s creation but that child inside you is mine and no matter what you want I can’t ignore that. I have tried, believe me. I have tried to be the cold, callous being that everyone believes me to be but I can’t. I look at you and I know my son or daughter grows inside you and I worry.”

“Severus, I…” His hand came up between them, stopping her before she began.

“Let me finish.” He said firmly, his expression leaving no room for argument. “There is no way in any level of hell that I can watch that child grow up in this castle, teach that child one day in my class and not acknowledge that they are mine. I know I said things in anger that may have led you to believe I would be willing to remain indifferent, but the truth of it is, I can not.”

“I don’t know what to say.” She said softly, tears leaking slowly from the corners of her eyes. “Let me make it clear that I have never thought poorly of you, Severus. Even when my friends doubted you I always knew you were an honorable man. You didn’t ask for this and neither did I. I am sorry if you believed I thought you cold and unfeeling, I know this is difficult for you and I know I have been selfish thinking only of myself.” 

Severus reached into his pocket and passed her a crisp white handkerchief that she used to wipe her eyes. 

“I apologize; I did not come here to make you cry.” He said softly.

“Don’t worry about it; I cry over everything these days, it’s not you.” She sniffed. “I’m so sorry you think that everyone has such a low opinion of you, Severus. My…attitude…about this whole thing is not about _you_ I just had planned on doing it alone. It was MY baby, now suddenly it isn’t just mine. Why do you think this happened to us? Do you believe in the fates?”

“I don’t know. If the fates exist they are sadists. Can you imagine a more unlikely set of parents?” He asked, his lips twitching. She began to wonder what he would look like if he really smiled.

“I know it sounds arrogant, but perhaps there is a great purpose for a child born of you and I and the fates figured we would never come together on our own so they stepped in.” She said.

“It certainly wouldn’t have occurred without their interference.” He scoffed, missing the hurt expression on her face.

“Am I so bad?” She asked. She wanted to slap herself the moment the words were out, she had no control over her emotions lately and her neediness was beginning to grate on her nerves. Severus looked at her curiously, his head tilted to the side as he searched for some hidden meaning in her words. What was she really asking? Was she asking him if he would have ever considered actually taking her to bed? Did she want to know if he found her attractive?

“I don’t understand the question.” He saw her lips purse in annoyance.

“Is the thought of being with me so repulsive?” She asked, wishing she would just shut up and stop fishing for his approval. Severus was stunned and more than a little confused. Perhaps this was one of those strange aspects of pregnancy he had heard about. He felt a bit like he was being challenged and was somewhat fearful of her reaction if he said the wrong thing.

“No, it isn’t repulsive.” He said slowly. “But I would never have considered it a possibility and not because you aren’t…lovely, but because you were my student, my colleague and in fact twenty years my junior. I should think it would be you who would find the thought repulsive.”

“Not at all.” She said quietly. “It has been my experience that in a lot of instances a pretty face hides an ugly soul. I will take substance over surface any day.”

Her words shocked and flattered him. It wasn’t often that someone could see beyond the surface and it was even rarer for anyone to see anything in him. No one looked beyond the gruff, intimidating exterior to the man beneath, especially women.

“Well you have always been wise beyond your years.” He said, clearing his throat uncomfortably. 

“As for the age thing, that wouldn’t have been an issue for me. It isn’t the years that make a couple work you know, it’s the chemistry.” She smiled. “I was older than Ron, but it didn’t matter, I loved him anyhow because we had a certain chemistry.”

“And you believe that you and I would have had a connection? Chemistry?” He asked.

“Well it is obvious that we have some sort of chemistry, your sperm took on the first try.” She saw his face flush and she realized how forward she had been with that comment, what implications lay between the lines.

“Yes, well I suppose I can take some comfort in the knowledge that I retain my virility.” He looked decidedly uncomfortable and Hermione couldn’t help but find it rather….cute. Pregnancy was rotting her brain obviously because no one in their right mind would ever find anything about Severus Snape _cute_.

“I guess it’s a good thing you wouldn’t even consider me a possibility else our chemistry would be walking the halls of Hogwarts for generations.” She said smiling at him.

Oddly enough, Severus didn’t find that thought as horrifying as he imagined he should.


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Chapter 5: A Question of Intimacy**

Hermione clutched her cloak more tightly around her as she sat in the stands watching the last Quidditch match of the year. It was freezing cold and her teeth were chattering but she remained, despite the fact that she deplored the game. The older the players got the more dangerous the game and currently she was watching her seventh year Gryffindors competing against the seventh year Ravenclaws in what was becoming an increasingly violent game.

She was sitting between Severus and Minerva wringing her hands in an attempt to warm them, cursing herself for leaving her gloves in her rooms. She winced when the Gryffindor seeker nearly fell through the paddock wall and prayed that her child would have no athletic ability at all.

“If it’s a boy I pray he has no interest in Quidditch.” Severus said quietly from beside her. She turned towards him and smiled. Things were still a bit awkward between them, but they were coming to a comfortable place in their situation. Maybe, just maybe, they would be able to handle their predicament after all. 

She turned her attention back to the game, tucking her hands beneath her thighs to keep them warm. She felt a light nudging at her arm and glanced down to see Severus holding out his gloves for her. It was such a sweet gesture that her eyes began to fill and he rolled his.

“Do not start crying again.” He said. “Your hands are cold, put the gloves on and stop sniveling.” 

She nearly laughed at his orders and took the gloves, sliding her tiny hands into the leather. They were way too big for her, but they were warm inside from his hands. She was grinning as she thought that it was sort of intimate wearing his gloves, almost like holding his hand. 

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she lost focus on the game, drifting inward to flights of fancy better left unexplored. That was why she didn’t see the bludger coming straight for her or the beater who was flying his broom too close to the faculty stands. It wasn’t until the player skidded to a halt, his broom swinging around as he changed direction, that she reacted, flinging herself backwards and out of the way just before the broom would have hit her up side the head.

She fell into the empty space between the bench she was seated on and the one behind her. Her head smacked against the bench seat and her bottom hit the floor hard, jarring her. She groaned in discomfort and looked up to find a panicked Severus hovering over her.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his hands moving over her as he checked for injuries.

“I’m fine, aside from the fact that I am bent in half and unable to get myself up.” She said, staring at her feet where her legs were bent over the bench in front of her. “Severus, I’m okay, just help me up.”

It was really touching to see him so concerned for her. He completely disregarded everyone else who was staring curiously at the two of them. He didn’t seem to care that his unusual behavior would start the rumors flying about their relationship. 

“Are you sure? The baby…”

“The baby is fine, Severus. I hit my bum and bumped my head, it isn’t a big deal. Help me up, please.” She said. He took her hands but his grip slipped when the oversized leather gloves slid off. She laughed at his scowl as he tossed them aside and took her hands again and pulled her to her feet in front of him. 

“Does your head ache? Do you have double vision or feel dizzy at all?” He asked feeling the back of her head for injuries.

“No, I’m good.” She chuckled.

“Are you certain?” He asked again, his hands sliding over her shoulders and down her arms. “Any pain or cramping?” 

Hermione lost her breath completely when he laid his palm against her stomach. No one had touched her tummy aside from herself, the healer and Ginny. His touch felt different and it unsettled her.

“No, Severus, I’m fine, please stop worrying…people are staring at us.” She whispered. He looked around them at the other faculty members and they were indeed staring, especially given that his hands were buried beneath her cloak and they were only scant inches apart. Minerva and Poppy wore matching smirks.

“God damn it.” He swore beneath his breath. “Nosy buggers.” He pulled his hands away from her and they both felt the loss more than either cared to admit. He took a step back, righted his robes and cleared his throat before resuming his seat. Hermione settled beside him, unnerved by the feelings coursing through her as she returned her hands to the warmth of his leather gloves. 

What was wrong with her? Why did she feel such disappointment when he withdrew his touch? Why did the light, minty scent of him haunt her? Hell it was to the point that she couldn’t brush her teeth or chew gum without the scent bringing him to mind. It had to be the pregnancy, didn’t it?

“You aren’t to be anywhere near the paddock after this.” Severus said quietly. “Quidditch is obviously too dangerous for you to be a spectator.” 

“Then it is a good thing that this is the final game of the year.” She replied, her attention on the match. She smiled, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly at his demand. His caring was sweet, even as it was rather domineering. “Not that I would argue with you on that point. I hate Quidditch.” 

“Excellent, then we are in agreement.” He said, his expression smug.

“On this we are. But, Severus, do not think to give me orders often, I have issues with authority.” She said, wearing a smirk of her own when he arched his brow and glanced at her askance.

“Of this I am quite aware.” He drawled. “However, in matters involving your safety and the safety of our child I feel perfectly justified in making my feelings known.”

_Our child._ He had called the baby _our child_. Her head was swimming and heat washed over her. His words, those simple words held so much power, enough power to elicit a very strong reaction from her. It would be understandable to her if it were a negative one. If it were fear, anger or even disgust, but it was none of those things. It was an almost giddy sensation, one she hadn’t felt in years. An excitement that left a dull aching in the pit of her stomach. 

She didn’t notice that the match was over, Ravenclaw having successfully defeated her Gryffindors. She gathered her composure and stood, suddenly aware of the way everyone was watching her and Severus.

“And so it begins.” She muttered, watching as Madame Sprout leaned in and whispered something to Madame Hooch. The two of them were grinning as they stared and Hermione shook her head.

“So what begins?” Severus asked. She looked up, suddenly aware of just how tall he actually was. He towered over her by at least a foot.

“The speculation and the rumors. It will only get worse when I begin to show.” She said with a sigh. “Now everyone will assume that you got me pregnant.”

“You _are_ pregnant, and it _is_ mine.” He said glancing over her head at the other professors as they observed them and whispered.

“Yes, but now they will assume that we have been carrying on some sort of torrid affair.” She said.

“And you would rather them know that you conceived using my stolen sperm and a syringe than to think that perhaps you may have been having a relationship with me? How flattering.” He said sarcastically. 

“Oh, Severus, No!” She gasped, horrified at the way her words had come across. “I didn’t mean it that way at all!” She had wrapped her hands around his arm and was now looking up at him with guilt in her watery eyes. “I don’t care if they believe we are…well, I don’t care what they think, I just don’t want the rumors and what not to affect the baby when it gets older.”

“Do you not think that perhaps believing that their parents were close would be less traumatic and confusing than the truth of our situation?” He asked, bending his head towards her to keep their conversation private.

“I hadn’t really thought about that too much.” She said, chewing on her bottom lip. 

“At some point the child is going to ask us questions. What will we say?” He asked.

“We will just tell them the truth.” She said with a shrug. 

“And you don’t think hearing that he or she was conceived due to a mishap would be hard to grasp?” He glanced down to where she still clutched his arm and adjusted their position so that it appeared as if he were going to escort her down the long winding stairs that exited the stands.

“Well we have quite a bit of time before that becomes an issue so I don’t feel hard pressed to come up with an answer for it just yet.” She said stubbornly as she fell into step beside him and they descended the stairs. 

“I suppose that is true. However, we should figure out what story we wish to go public with when the time comes. I don’t think the true tale is appropriate. It discredits Poppy’s abilities and makes us look like fools.” He said.

“We could say you willingly donated your sperm.” She answered, her head clouding with the sweet minty scent of him. She leaned just a bit closer and breathed deeply. 

“And you think people will believe that I would do something like that?” He asked, his brows lifted.

“You have a point. We could say it was an accident, we had too much to drink and spent the night together.” She offered.

“Ah, so not only are we drunkards but we are irresponsible and promiscuous.” He said. Hermione looked up at him with a frown.

“Fine, we work together with no time to date so we decided to become shag pals and oops, you got too excited during one of our trysts and now I’m pregnant. How does that work for you?” She grouched.

“It is more believable than me handing over my sperm out of the kindness of my heart.” He drawled.

“You know, I have had more conversations in the last few months with the word ‘sperm’ in them than most people probably have in a lifetime.” She said as they meandered leisurely down the stairs. They were aware of other faculty behind and in front of them so they kept their voices low.

“I would have to agree with you there. I have never spoken of my own bodily fluids so much in all my life.” He said.

“Well serves you right for using them in your experiments.” She said. “I still can’t quite get my mind around that little bit of information.” 

“I don’t see the point in paying for supplies I can get for free.” He said.

“No, it isn’t the use of them; it’s the collection of them that threw me.” She laughed when he stumbled on the steps and looked at her with wide eyes. “Are you okay?” She asked through her laughter.

“I am fine.” He said tightly as he regained his footing and adjusted his robes. “I just wasn’t expecting you to comment on the collection process.”

“It’s just…well I know how it’s collected, I just never pictured you….”

“Well I should certainly hope not!” He looked horrified at the thought of her picturing him masturbating. She couldn’t seem to fight the part of her nature that liked to tease.

“Well I never did _before_ , now it just randomly pops into my head at odd moments throughout the day.” She said. She could hear his breathing pick up and his cheeks were slightly flushed, his lips pressed tight together.

“This is a highly inappropriate conversation.” He said uncomfortably. “Such topics are personal, too intimate for colleagues.”

“What, talking about your sperm? I think we have bypassed inappropriate a long time ago. As for it being intimate…Severus, I have had your sperm inside me, how much more intimate can we get?” She teased. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and bent his head close to hers.

“As it wasn’t me who put it there I would say we could get a hell of a lot more intimate.” He said low. She didn’t know what to say, his words were shocking and dare she admit it, exciting?

“Pardon us.” Hermione tore her gaze from Severus to see Madams Sprout and Hooch standing on the bottom step waiting for them to move. Madam Hooch was smirking at the two of them. “We hate to break up such a cozy moment, but the Ravenclaws _did_ just win the championship and I would like to congratulate them.” 

“Oh..yes, of course. I apologize, we were just…uh….” Hermione stammered and Severus was staring at her with a smug expression on his face. 

“We were just discussing potions ingredients.” Severus provided.

“Of course you were.” Hooch said with a grin and a wink for Severus as he pulled Hermione aside and let them pass. They remained off to the side until the last of the staff had gone before Severus turned to face her.

“I was only teasing you.” She said softly.

“I wasn’t.” He said. Hermione found it suddenly difficult to draw breath. Her heart was pounding and her head was buzzing. She couldn’t think, high on his scent and the unusual glint in his eyes.

“You weren’t?” Her voice cracked and she swayed a little towards him.

“I don’t tease.” His voice rolled over her like a wave of heat and she swallowed hard, moving forward just a little bit closer to him. “I get straight to the point.” 

“What was the point?” She asked dazedly. 

“The point was that you and I have never shared a moment of true intimacy.” He said, fascinated by her heavy lidded gaze, flushed cheeks and plump, moist lips.

“Oh…you smell good.” She muttered, moving to within an inch of him and inhaling his scent.

“Hermione?” She lifted onto her toes and without warning she licked his lips. Just a quick swipe of her tongue along his lips. He jerked his head back slightly his eyes narrowing in confusion. She gasped, her eyes widening as she realized what she had done. She brought her fingertips to her lips and backed up slowly.

“Oh gods, I am…I am so sorry…I don’t know…I don’t know why I did that….I….” She turned abruptly and took off at a light jog across the field towards the castle. Severus watched her go, running his tongue over his lips, testing to see if any trace of her flavor would remain.

“Well, that certainly changed things.” He said softly to himself. She had just stepped them into intimate territory.


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Chapter Six: The Horny Months**

Hermione groaned and hugged the pillow tighter against her stomach as she lay curled on the Potter’s sofa. She couldn’t go back to the castle, she couldn’t face him after what she had done. 

“I know I must have misheard you. Would you mind repeating what you just said?” Harry said, his voice monotone and his expression blank.

Hermione groaned again and buried her face in the sofa cushion.

“You are an arsehole, Harry.” She said, turning her head and frowning at him.

“Please, I just need to hear you say it again.” He said.

“Fine, I licked Snape.” Her frown deepened when his lips began to twitch, his eyes watering up and then suddenly he burst out laughing. His hilarity had him writhing in his chair, his head thrown back as his body was wracked with deep belly laughs that were leaving him breathless and wheezing.

“It isn’t funny!” She snapped. “Ginny, do something about him!” 

“I would, but he’s too far gone now.” Ginny said, grinning as she watched her husband doubled over with laughter. He really was adorable. “Why exactly did you lick Professor Snape?”

“I don’t know! Something is seriously wrong with me.” She said, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling. “He’s been so…nice….lately. He brewed me potions for the nausea and he gave me his scone. Then he came by my quarters and we talked for so long and he was so….sweet and sad at the same time. We came to an agreement about the baby.”

“You did?” Ginny asked, surprise registering in her voice. “And what did you decide?”

“He wants to be acknowledged as the father. He said that he tried to remain detached but he couldn’t. It was really quite touching the things he said, and heart wrenching.” She shook her head as Harry continued to laugh in his chair.

“So you are going to do this together?” Ginny asked in disbelief.

“Well, he will be in the baby’s life, we haven’t worked out the details yet. We figured we would just see how things went.” She said softly. “Is he going to be alright?” Hermione asked as Harry removed his glasses and wiped his eyes as he got out of the chair and stumbled into the kitchen for a glass of water.

“He’ll be fine. I have to admit, I would have loved to have seen his reaction.” Ginny chuckled.

“I didn’t even stay for his reaction.” Hermione groaned. “I licked his mouth and then ran away like a coward!”

“Speaking of the lick and run, you have no idea what possessed you to do it?” Ginny asked watching her closely.

“Something is seriously wrong with me, Gin.” Hermione said quietly. “For the last month all I can think about is sex. Sex with him to be precise.”

“Seriously? I guess he does have a certain dark attraction.” Ginny conceded. 

“It’s not normal, I don’t ever think about sex like this, hell I haven’t had sex in years! I barely recall what it was like yet the moment he gets within smelling distance I’m ready to go!” Hermione sat up, the pillow still clutched in her lap. She closed her eyes and sighed. “He smells so damned good, like spearmint, and when he speaks…god when he speaks I can _feel_ it all through me.”

“What are you feeling or do I want to know?” Harry asked as he strolled back into the room.

“Hermione is in her fourth month.” Ginny said with a little smirk in Harry’s direction. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he stared at his wife and then smiled, lowering himself back into the chair.

“Oh yeah…I remember when you were in your fourth month.” He grinned, his cheeks flushing a little as he stared at Ginny. 

“Ewww! Stop looking at her like that while I’m sitting here!” Hermione threw the pillow she was holding at Harry who caught it with a laugh and shoved it behind his back.

“So, you are in the horny months, eh? And you decide Snape is looking pretty good? You’re right; there is something seriously wrong with you.” Harry laughed.

“The horny months?” Hermione looked over at Ginny questioningly.

“Geez, Mione, haven’t you read the books?” Ginny asked. “Around the fourth month it’s common for women to begin seeing a marked increase in their sex drive. It’s perfectly normal what you are going through.”

“Except for the whole Snape part of it.” Harry said with a shudder.

“I think maybe that has something to do with him being the baby’s father.” Ginny said, tilting her head to the side and staring at her friend. “Unless you had a bit of a thing for him all along.”

Hermione shifted uncomfortably beneath Ginny’s perusal. 

“I may have had a bit of a crush on him when we were in school…” Hermione confessed. 

“Oh my god!” Harry looked truly horrified at the thought. “You didn’t….oh that’s just…..I need a bath.” 

“Shut it, Harry.” Hermione snapped, kicking him in the shin from the sofa. “He’s extremely intelligent, articulate, he is well mannered….”

“But he’s so….scary looking!” Harry still couldn’t quite believe that Hermione was carrying Snape’s child. It wasn’t that he disliked the man, he had proven himself again and again. It was just….hilarious to him that Hermione would find herself pregnant by the man who basically loathed her all through school. And now to hear that she was attracted to him, well that was just frosting on an already well sweetened cake.

“I think he’s handsome.” Hermione said with a slight smile. “He has beautiful eyes and hands, his mouth is nice even though he never smiles. He has an amazing voice and his hair isn’t as bad as you would think when you get close to him. He smells wonderful.” 

“Ok, stop…you are making me ill.” Harry said, his lips curled in disgust.

“You can’t hide out here forever, Hermione, you have to go back and tend to your classes.” Ginny said. “Do you know what you are going to do?”

“I’ll just pretend that it never happened is all.”

“No offense, Mione, but being licked by a woman isn’t something a man forgets and a man like Snape definitely isn’t used to it so it’s highly unlikely that he is going to forget.” Harry smirked. 

“Fine, I’ll simply blame it on the pregnancy, it’s the truth. I’ll just tell him it’s a result of the ….what did you call it? The horny months!” She said matter of factly.

“The horny months…god I loved those months….best part of the pregnancy aside from the boobs.” Harry sighed.

“Ewwww….Harry, stop it, you look like a creeper when you do that!” Hermione said. “How do you live with him?” She asked Ginny playfully.

“You should see him naked.” Ginny grinned. “Then you would understand.”

“First you offer her my sperm and now you want her to see me naked! Wife, are you developing an interest in swinging?” He teased Ginny.

“Stop! I’ve had enough of Potter sex talk.” Hermione said as she pushed to her feet. “I’m going back to the castle to face the music…to face the Potions Master and answer for my lick and run behavior.” 

She hugged Ginny and kissed her cheek, thanking her for listening and not making fun of her. She turned to glare at Harry who pouted and held out his arms for her. She rolled her eyes and stepped into his embrace, closing her eyes and letting the strength of his arms comfort her. He always hugged her so tightly as if he were afraid to let her go. 

“You know I’m just having a bit of fun with you, Mione. I love you.” he said quietly, kissing her temple. 

“I know, I love you too, Harry.” She said, giving him a tight squeeze.

“Just don’t lick me, ok. At least not while my wife is looking.” He said, laughing when she brought her hands up and shoved at his chest.

“You are a moron, Harry.” She said as she made her way across the room. “Wish me luck.” She called just before she tossed down the floo powder and stepped through the flames back to Hogwarts.

**~@~**

_During the second trimester it is not uncommon for a witch to experience an increase in her sexual appetite. This can be attributed to a number of factors such as fluctuating hormones, the increased blood flow to the pelvic region and the changing emotional needs of the witch. This can be a wonderful time for the expecting parents to strengthen their emotional bonds and enjoy the closeness that sexual intercourse can bring. There is no need to limit or restrict sexual activity during the pregnancy unless directed to do so by the healers, although, as the witch begins increasing in size it may become necessary to get creative with your positioning._

Severus sat back in his chair and laid the copy of _What to Expect When Your Witch is Expecting_ on his desk. He had felt like an idiot when he walked into the bookstore and purchased the book, especially given the odd look that the cashier had given him, but he wanted answers to his questions about Hermione and what was happening to her that he didn’t feel comfortable getting from Poppy. 

He had been confused by her strange behavior earlier at the match. He had begun to feel self conscious about her continual sniffing, even if she was trying to be discreet about it. He couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes would darken and she would wet her lips every time she got close enough to breathe him in. For some odd reason it never occurred to him that she might find his scent arousing, that she might find him attractive.

Her licking his lips had certainly been unexpected. It had obviously come as a surprise to her as well if her hasty retreat was anything to go by. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it to be honest. He had stood rooted in that spot for nearly an hour after, watching as she disappeared over the rise and fled. His reaction, or lack of one, could be chalked up to shock. 

She had _licked_ him. Out of nowhere like he was some tasty treat she couldn’t resist having a sample of. No one had ever done that before. He could count the number of witches he had kissed on one hand. He had bedded several but there had been no kissing involved. Not that you could consider what had transpired between them as a kiss. It was more of an…oral assault, she hit him and then ran as though the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels.

What did it mean? He put the book in his desk drawer and slammed it shut then made his way to his liquor cabinet. He didn’t normally drink on a school night but he needed the comfort the bourbon would bring as it slid down his throat and warmed his belly. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the slow, wet glide of her tongue over his lips. He had swiped his own tongue over them immediately after, searching for a hint of her flavor. That had surprised him, though no one would have known to look at him. He wasn’t an emotionally demonstrative man normally, especially not in public. He had been disappointed not to taste her there, some strange lingering spice that was unique to her. 

It had to be the pregnancy, it had her libido up and purring. He was reacting to the pheromones that were no doubt pouring from her in waves. It wasn’t real, it was all biological and psychological. She was…for lack of a better term, randy, and he was a man, of course he was going to react to that. She was also carrying his child which was bound to force them into having tender feelings for each other. It was all easily explained away. 

But explaining it away did _not_ make it go away. He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to the witch and it frustrated him because had this mishap not occurred he would never have thought of her sexually. Now it was almost all he thought about. He wasn’t an overly sexual person, he had needs like any other and when they became persistent enough that he couldn’t handle them on his own he sought out the company of another like minded individual. 

He never engaged in affairs with colleagues or younger women, he preferred to stick to strangers and women his own age, less drama that way. Now suddenly he was completely immersed in drama and there was no way out. Ever. He would be forever tied to the witch, a colleague and one twenty years his junior, thanks to the child growing within her.

Why couldn’t he just be the cold hearted bastard they all thought him to be? He tossed back two fingers of firewhiskey and poured himself another which he carried into his sitting room and settled into a chair before the fire. He pushed his sleeve up and stared at the mark burned into his forearm. His life was supposed to be free of complications now that Voldemort was no more. He had earned his peace, hell he had nearly died for it! Yet there he sat, his life once more a huge mess of complications.

He felt the already cool air of his dungeon quarters drop another several degrees colder and he sighed.

“Show yourself, Albus.” He shook his head as the ghost of his former Headmaster and friend materialized.

“Good evening, Severus.” He smiled.

“No such thing.” Severus drawled around the rim of his glass. “What brings you here, Albus? Come to torture me some more you meddlesome old goat?”

“It has been awhile since I visited. You had quite a shock and I wished to give you some space to come to terms with it. I grew impatient however and decided to come visit you. How are you, Severus my boy?” The spectral Dumbledore asked cheerfully. 

“How do you think I am, Albus?” Severus looked up with a frown.

“Well if it were me I would be happy knowing that a part of me, something good and pure was coming into the world. But given we are speaking of you I would say you are…miserable.” Albus moved closer to the fire and stared into the flames. How he missed the warmth of a fire.

“It seems to be my lot in life to be so.” Severus closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the chair.

“It’s a child, Severus, not the apocalypse.” Albus chuckled.

“It isn’t just _**a**_ child, it is my child. What sort of person would want me as a father?” He asked softly. 

“I think you will be a wonderful father, Severus, once you get used to the idea.” Albus watched his friend as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“What if I’m not? What if I screw that poor child up for life? What if it hates me like all of my students hate me?” Severus squeezed his eyes more tightly closed as he felt a headache coming on.

“Nonsense, your students do not hate you, they are terrified of you, there is a big difference.” Albus said. “Ms. Granger does not hate you.”

“She’s under the influence of hormones.” Severus scoffed.

“Oh I don’t believe that to be the only thing influencing her. Or you.”

“Me?” Severus opened one eye and peered at the ghost. “You don’t know what you are talking about, old man.”

“Don’t I? I know that the way you look at her has changed and it isn’t just because your child grows inside of her. I can feel the charge in the air when you two are in the same room together.” Albus heard the derisive snort from Severus and he grinned.

“It’s the pregnancy, nothing more. Stop playing matchmaker.”

“You should think about it, Severus. She’s a brilliant witch, a perfect compliment to yourself and she is the mother of your child.” Albus wasn’t in the least bit ashamed of his blatant attempts to manipulate Severus’s emotions. With death came knowledge, and with that knowledge came a certain frustration at the slow pace with which things were moving. So out of boredom, and because it had always been in his nature to meddle, Albus took it upon himself to occasionally push things along. 

“She is carrying my child because of an oversight, not because of passion.” Severus groaned slightly as his temples began to throb. 

“It doesn’t matter how the seed was planted, only that it took root and now grows. Think about it, Severus. Maybe fate decided that you were too stubborn to see what is right in front of you and stepped in.” Albus smiled. _Or maybe it was just your friendly, meddling ghost._ “Think about it.”

The chill in the room dissipated and Severus was once more alone. He shook his head made his way to his bedchamber. He swallowed a pain relieving potion and undressed, leaving his clothing in a pile on the floor as he fell into bed, asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Chapter Seven: Out of Control**

The potions classroom was empty, the next class of the day not due for another ten minutes. Severus appreciated the silence as he began scratching the ingredients for the fourth year student’s potion onto his blackboard. His spiky, narrow handwriting was notoriously illegible and it amused him to watch the students try and decipher it. A few were bright enough to look it up in their texts but most were lazy little sods who would spend valuable preparation time staring at the blackboard trying to figure it out.

He was pleased that the students were brewing a harmless cleaning potion, none of the ingredients were volatile or explosive, and therefore he didn’t have to be hovering over them the entire class. He didn’t have the patience for it. He couldn’t seem to get his mind to focus on anything but _her_. 

She hadn’t mentioned the licking incident a single time in the few days since it happened. He supposed he could have brought it up, but he wasn’t quite sure what to say to her. _So, the other day when you licked my mouth…what was that about?_ He snorted to himself and dropped the chalk back onto the ledge, pleased that his writing was barely readable. 

He went back to his desk and withdrew his grade book for the upcoming class of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. They were a relatively unexciting lot, his most interesting classes were always the ones that paired up the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Both houses were strong willed with tendencies towards mischief, one leaning more towards the dark side than the other. That was usually where the explosions happened, or a potion went awry and resulted in a student being sent to the hospital wing. 

No, he certainly didn’t need any excitement in his class at the moment, nice and calm was just what he needed. He didn’t bother to acknowledge any of students who had begun to filter in. They sat at their brewing stations and chatted amongst themselves about trivial things that seemed all important to their immature, teenaged minds. One day they would look back and laugh, for now he would laugh at them, on the inside of course.

“Ahem.” He looked up at the clearly feminine throat clearing to find Hermione staring down at him. She was smiling slightly, her cheeks rosy. He had heard the old cliché that a woman glowed when she was expecting and cast it off as idiocy. But now he was rethinking it because she looked positively radiant standing there.

“Hello.” He said, laying his quill aside and getting to his feet. “What can I do for you?”

“You told me to stop by this afternoon, remember? You said you had something for me.” She said, smiling at his forgetfulness. She of course had been a bit stunned at lunch when he told her that he had a gift for her.

“Oh, yes of course. Forgive me, I was preparing for the next class.” He said. “Come with me.” He led her back behind the blackboard and withdrew a set of keys from his pocket. He unlocked an old cupboard and removed a small crock from within before locking it up once more and re-pocketing the keys. “This is for you.”

“What is it?” She took the crock and lifted the lid, the sweet scent of vanilla filling the air.

“I thought it might be helpful to use on your skin, to help prevent stretch marks and itching as you grow.” He said softly. She dipped her fingers into the cream and rubbed it between her fingers, the thick, smooth texture felt nice and absorbed quickly leaving behind a faint scent. 

“You made it for me?” She asked softly, looking up into his eyes as she tucked the jar into her pocket.

“Yes, it has a healing potion mixed in, shea butter, vanilla, vitamin E and potions that promote stretching and elasticity. It also has an anti-itching potion…I uh…I read that the stretching could cause itching.” He said, scowling.

“You read? Severus, have you been reading pregnancy books?” She was curious. 

“I may have glanced at some information.” He said uncomfortably. 

“Why would you do that?” She asked, stepping closer without realizing she had moved.

“I wanted to know what you were going through.” He felt his chest tighten as she moved closer. Did she not realize what she was doing? Her eyes began to darken and those long, thick lashes lowered to half mast. There she went again, she was inhaling him, taking deep breaths as she tried to breathe him in. “Hermione?”

“It’s very sweet of you.” She mumbled, stepping closer and closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply. “Why do you smell so good? You always smell like mint.” She said, leaning forward so that her nose was almost pressed against his chest.

“Brewing constantly makes my hair and skin oily, genetics make it worse….my bath products are made with tea tree oil and mint to try and combat it.” He wasn’t sure why he was rambling on about his toiletries, he couldn’t seem to help himself. His heart was pounding and tingling warmth began to spread through him. She was so close….

“I like it.” She whispered, her eyes moving slowly up to meet his. She stared at his mouth, her body heated and the flesh between her thighs began to ache. “Thank you, Severus, for the cream.”

“You’re welcome.” He barely got the words out before her lips were pressing against his. It took him a moment before it registered that she was kissing him. She moaned softly against his lips and his hands came to rest on her upper arms. He kissed her back, just a light pressing of his lips back against hers, a soft brush of his mouth over hers. She pulled back, her hand now resting in the center of his chest.

Soft puffs of air slid between her lips as she panted, the warm blows tickling his lips and chin. She licked her lips and he wanted to do the same but he held back. They were in his classroom after all and on the other side of his blackboard students were waiting for him to begin their lessons. 

“Oh god!” She gasped, balling her fist against his chest. “I’m sorry…I don’t know what is wrong with me!”

“It’s alright, Hermione.” He soothed. He ran his hand gently up and down her arm. 

“No, it isn’t…..I have assaulted you twice now….I’m sorry…” She wrenched herself out of his hold and without a word she fled, her heels clicking on the stone floor as she beat a path through his classroom and out the door.

“I’m not.” He said quietly to himself as he came around the blackboard and met the curious stares of his students. Several were grinning like loons and he realized that they had been able to see their feet beneath the rolling blackboard, would have seen that they were standing toe to toe and assumed the truth of it. He had in fact been kissing Professor Granger, or she had been kissing him rather. 

“Your assignment is on the board, get to work!” He snapped, annoyed by their sly little expressions. He went to his desk and settled into his chair with his grade book and quill. He licked his lips and this time he could taste her. The light, sweet flavor of her lip gloss still lingered. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the class. He was going to have a nice, long chat with Hermione later, someplace private where she couldn’t run away from him.

****

**~@~**

Hermione thought about ignoring the knocking at her door, but she couldn’t, she was head of Gryffindor House and it could be one of her students needing her. She wasn’t surprised at all to open it and find Severus standing there scowling at her.

“You skipped dinner.” He said by way of greeting. “It isn’t good for the baby for you to skip meals.”

“I ate in my rooms.” She said, wanting to be angry but she just couldn’t muster it. She had no right to be angry, she knew she would have to answer for her actions towards him eventually. “Come inside, Severus, before someone wonders why you are dawdling outside my door.”

She stepped back and waited for him to pass by her before closing the door behind them. The minty fragrance that clung to him reached her nostrils as he passed and she shivered, she couldn’t seem to prevent reacting to him. She followed him into her sitting room where he stood on the rug staring into the fire.

“Why did you skip dinner in the hall?” He asked quietly. Hermione sighed and sat on the sofa, curling her legs beneath her. 

“I was embarassed.” She answered honestly. She was ashamed of her lack of control, for twice putting her mouth on a man who didn’t want it. If he wanted he could claim sexual harassment and have her sacked. Even as she sat there in shame she couldn’t help but look upon him with longing. Tall, dark and brooding, ridiculously intelligent and surprisingly gentle and kindhearted when he wished to be, he was a constant enigma to her.

“There is no need for you to be embarassed, Hermione.” Severus turned to face her and made his way to the sofa where he sat on the cushion beside her. He cursed as he fell into the overly plush seat and reached for the throw pillows to shove behind him so he could sit straight. He turned his body towards her and met her gaze.

“I really am sorry…I don’t know what got into me.” She bit into her bottom lip and averted her gaze.

“When you licked me or when you kissed me?” He asked. She winced and peered at him through her peripherals. He didn’t look angry or upset, in fact his mouth was lifted slightly at one corner, almost like a grin. 

“Take your pick.” She said with a roll of her eyes. “Something is going on with me, Severus, I can’t seem to control myself.”

“With every man or just me?” He asked. It was a question he had been pondering since she kissed him. Had he been arrogant in assuming her attraction was to him? Perhaps in this state any man would do? Her eyes flashed in anger and he realized he had made an error.

“I am NOT a whore! I do not give my affections freely under any circumstances!” She snapped. Severus immediately felt guilty for his careless words.

“Forgive me, Hermione, I did not mean it that way. I know you aren’t….casual with your affections.” He reached up and undid the top button on his jacket. She watched his hand as his long fingers manipulated the button through the hole and felt a rush of liquid heat burn between her thighs. She took a deep breath in and blew it out slowly trying to calm her pulse. She couldn’t believe that she was becoming aroused by something so small. The man was adjusting his clothing for Merlin’s sake! 

But when he did it, plucking that button loose then the next one and then the tiny buttons of the white shirt beneath, he revealed the long line of his throat and the silvery scars that marred it and suddenly she wanted to crawl across the sofa and kiss his throat, put her mark on him in place of the scars left by Nagini. She whimpered softly and bit into her lip, hard.

“It’s you.” She said softly, watching the way his finger tucked under the collar and pulled it away from his throat as though it were choking him. “I don’t know what’s going on but I don’t respond this way to others. It’s just you that this happens with, just you that I think about that way.”

She blurted it out quickly but the confession sounded strained as though it were being forced out of her reluctantly instead of spilling out in a torrent of words. Severus really didn’t care how he came about her confession, only that he did. For some inexplicable reason he wanted it to be just him, he wanted her to want him, maybe even to need him. What frightened him though was that maybe it was a fluke, something brought on simply by her hormonal state with nothing more concrete taking form beneath the…randiness.

“I’m not sure I understand, I mean I _understand_ …I’ve erm, read about the idosyncracies of the later months of pregnancy…” His face actually turned red and tiny beads of sweat were forming on his brow and upper lip. 

“Oh gods!” She hauled a pillow into her lap and buried her face in mortification. “You know!”

Severus almost smiled, her reaction was quite amusing. However, he did not wish to continue the conversation with her face shoved into a bundle of fluff. He grasped the pillow and pulled it from her, tilting his head when she lifted her face to reveal those wide amber eyes and lips plump from her incessant nibbling.

“It is nothing you need be ashamed of, a body’s needs are certainly natural…” He was uncomfortable and not just because of the conversation but because of what it made him feel. “But is it just your current condition that draws you, or is it something…other?”

Hermione figeted with the hem of her skirt. He was so close, too close for her not to be affected by his voice, his scent. She swallowed hard and shifted on the cushion, she could feel his eyes on her like a caress. Everywhere his gaze touched she felt the light tingle of awareness.

“Why do you want to know?” She never dreamed she would be having such an intimate conversation with him. Of course she also never dreamed she would be carrying his child, licking him beneath the Quidditch stands or snogging him behind his blackboard. As far as paving new territory with Severus Snape went, Hermione Granger was on a roll. 

“I just need to know. Please, be honest and tell me.” He was looking at her expectantly, his back stiff and straight, almost as though he were expecting her to tell him that it was only the pregnancy that made her try and get closer to him. 

Gods how she wished that were true. It would make much more sense and would be a hell of a lot easier. Ever since she had spoken with Harry and Ginny she had been looking at herself, looking at her emotions and her feelings. Sure, she was hormonal as all hell and her body was changing in ways she couldn’t begin to comprehend, she admitted that she felt bonded to him because of the baby, but the attraction, that was something separate altogether.

She had been thinking back over the last several years of her life, specifically the moments that involved him. He hadn’t been the kindest teacher, in fact she had believed he hated her for a long time. It hadnt stopped her from fantasizing about him though. It wasn’t his looks that drew her, she could be honest when she said her attraction to him had never been completely physical. It had always been his keen mind that drew her in. Later it had been his sense of honor and as she matured she had come to realize that there was a physical attraction there. He wasn’t conventionally attractive, but Hermione never went much for the conventional. 

She had seen him often during her student teaching, though he had never spoken to her above the courtesies. He had come to Ron’s funeral. She could remember looking up through her tears and seeing him standing at the back of the crowd, his cloak clutched tightly around him in the blistering cold. He hadnt appeared at the wake but she had received a small note from him, scrawled in his oh so familiar _hamdwriting_ if you can call it that. It had simply read, _I’m sorry_ , but it had touched her deeply. 

When her mourning period was over she had set about recapturing her life and taken the job at Hogwarts. It was perfect for her, she got to live in the castle, teach and serve as head of house to her alma mater. When she thought back on moments at meal time, meetings, chance encounters in the halls she realized that there had been stirrings there all along, stirrings she had opted not to acknowledge. At least not before her current circumstances. Now her attraction to him was all she could think about and it was making her crazy.

“It isn’t just the pregnancy. I had…stirrings…before this, I just chose to ignore them because I figured you to be, well frankly I figured you to be uninterested. I think that the pregnancy has just made them impossible to ignore.” She was staring at the pearl ring on her right hand, focusing on the little white bead so she didn’t have to look at him. “I don’t expect anything…I am so sorry that I keep invading your personal space, I wish I could tell you that it wont happen again but I don’t seem to be able to control my reactions to you. Maybe it would be best if we avoided each other for awhile.”

Severus could see that her emotions pained her and that she truly felt as though she had violated him in some way. It was nearly comical. With a trembling hand he reached out and nudged her chin up with his knuckles. She kept her eyes closed as his rough, abraded fingers stroked her lips, her jaw and her brow. 

“Open your eyes.” He said quietly, his voice low and hoarse. She lifted her lids halfway and she caught her breath. The look in his eyes was intense, burning hot and filled with what she could only identify as…want. “Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything I found offensive, you just surprised me. I am unaccustomed to affection such as you have demonstrated, but it was not…unwelcome.”

“Severus?” Hermione was confused. “What…are you saying that you would be interested in….what?”

“I am saying that we find ourselves in a rather unusual situation. We are expecting a child together and emotions are high, but there seems to be something more here that this situation is bringing to the surface and maybe, _maybe_ we should explore it.” He said. 

“But you don’t …I’ve never…I mean…” She took a deep, calming breath to ease her nerves. “I have never seen or heard of you being in a relationship, you said you never wanted to be a father, I just assumed that you didn’t believe in relationships.”

“It isn’t that I don’t believe in them I just havent engaged in them. I have had…affairs, over the years, but it was always casual. My life was never conducive to something permanent.” His mouth twitched slightly. “It seems that whether or not I wanted it, you and I are bound together in something permenant.”

“But what if it’s a mistake? What if we don’t…work? Where will that leave us?” She asked, sighing when his hand slid from her cheek to the side of her throat where his thumb caressed the soft skin below her ear.

“Then we let it go and focus on the child I suppose.” He said, his eyes focused on her lips.

“So then….what exactly is this?” She asked breathlessly.

“This is me voicing my intent to court you.” He said, nearly choking on the words. Hermione was fairly certain she was the first witch to hear those words spill from his lips.

“I don’t know what to say.” She was smiling at him, the corners of her mouth lifting in a combination of happiness and surprise.

“Well, generally when a man presses his suit you let him know if his attentions are welcomed or not.” He smirked.

“Well…how serious would this courting get?” Her voice was more breathy and husky than she had intended.

“I suppose that depends on you, on me, on what we feel comfortable with.” He said, swallowing hard as he read between the lines. What she really wanted to know was if he wanted to have sex with her. The answer was yes, hell yes, but he wasn’t an idiot, he knew that this was important, that it had to be based on more than the physical.

“Would you do something for me first?” She asked softly. “Something to help me decide?”

“Of course.”

“Kiss me, Severus.”

Severus took a deep breath and ran his tongue over his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling excessively dry. He slid the hand resting on the side of her neck around to cup the back of her head and tugged her forward. He brought his other hand up to rest on her cheek, his thumb stroking her lips briefly before he lowered his head and brushed his mouth agaisnt hers lightly. 

She parted her lips on contact and whimpered softly. The light, teasing caress of his lips was tortorous, she needed him to kiss her. To _really_ kiss her. She wanted to taste him, to feel him. Her hands came up between them to rest agaisnt the center of his chest, her fingers curling into the soft wool of his jacket. When he pressed harder, his lips capturing the plump softness of her bottom lip, she nearly swooned. Heat spread through her, heating her face and causing her skin to prickle with awareness.

No other kiss had ever affected her so. She fell forward, landing against his chest just as his tongue slid along the seam of her lips and between. She wanted to shout with joy, his kissing skills were divine. Severus Snape turned kissing into an art form. Unlike the few men she had kissed previously, Severus did not shove his tongue into her mouth like some heat seeking missile on a mission to destroy. His tongue did not dart in and out of her mouth like a lizard or roll around like he intended to choke her with it. 

No, Severus kissed like a man intent on enjoying the flavor of her without being rushed. He did not shove his tongue inside her mouth, targeting her tonsils, no, his tongue danced lightly over her lips, the tip curling just inside and licking the underside of her top lip. He didn’t try to duel with her tongue, instead he licked lightly at it, sliding it gently along hers, tickling and tantalizing until she couldn’t breathe. She was actually trembling in his arms when he pulled away.

The sight of her flushed cheeks, passion darkened eyes and moist, red lips were almost his undoing. She looked incredible aroused as she was, and she tasted divine. He swallowed hard, his hands caressing her face and throat as she clutched at the front of his coat, little pants of breath blowing agaisnt his lips as she struggled to calm herself.

“So…can you make a decision now?” He asked hoarsely.

“Oh yes, you can definitely court me, Severus.” She whispered. “As long as you keep kissing me like that you can do anything you want to me.”

“That’s good to know.” He whispered just before he captured her lips with his again.


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Chapter Eight: Severus Snape has a … _girlfriend?_**

Hermione made her way down the staff corridor towards the great hall for breakfast. She was tired, her exhaustion wasn’t just the result of being a few weeks into her second trimester but also from spending over an hour snogging Severus Snape on her sofa. She couldn’t stop smiling at that. She had been making out with the Potions Master. Never, ever would she had thought that day would come.

It was certainly something she would never forget. It was wonderful, probably the best kiss she had ever experienced. She wasn’t expecting the tender passion, not from him. She had expected him to be rough, one more error on a list of many misconceptions about the man known by no one. She wanted to know him, everything about the man who treated her so gently, who was the father of her child. It seemed as though she would get ample opportunity to do just that now that he had decided to court her.

She laughed out loud and startled the portraits as she thought about the old fashioned terminoligy he had used. He didn’t ask her to date, he wanted to court her, to woo her. It was sweet really and a welcome relief from the idiots that ususally asked her out. It was clear that all they wanted was sex, the chance to bed the famous Hermione Granger. They always walked away sorely disappointed, she didn’t sleep with men casually. Hell, since Ron died she didn’t sleep with anyone period. 

Not that she hadn’t tried the previous night with Severus.The kissing had gotten her blood pumping and she wanted him. She had wanted him desperately, yet his hands never strayed from the safe zones and when hers _did_ he would move them back to less dangerous territory. Soon, too soon, he extricated himself from her clutching embrace and bade her goodnight. She had been stunned and a bit angry when he left. He had a willing, eager witch in his arms and he hadnt taken advantage of it. She had tossed and turned all night, even after finding release at her own hand. It hadnt been enough, she wanted him.

With her smile still in place she entered through the back door of the hall and climbed the few steps up to the dais. Severus immediately got to his feet and pulled out her chair. He didn’t look any worse for wear. She wondered if he had had trouble sleeping when he went back to his chambers. Had he needed to stroke himself to release in order to sleep as she had?

“Good morning.” He said softly. She suddenly realized that they hadn’t really talked about where they stood in public.

“Severus? Is this…are we…a secret?” She asked.

“Do you want us to be?” Was she going to be embarassed for people to know they were seeing each other?

“No.” She answered simply. She laid her hand on top of his where it rested on the back of her chair and she rose onto her toes and brushed a light kiss against his cheek near his mouth. “Good morning, Severus.” She whispered before stepping around and taking her seat.

As he pushed her chair forward to the table he saw Pomona Sprout slapping a galleon into the waiting hand of a smirking Rolanda Hooch*. Apparantly there had been a pool going as to the nature of his relationship with Hermione. Wouldn’t they all be surprised when her pregnancy began to show? None of them would have any idea that he hadn’t impregnated her the old fashioned way and would assume that he had been cavorting with the younger witch right beneath their noses. 

Not that it was an unpleasant thought. She was rather delicious he thought as he slid back into his chair beside her. Leaving her the previous night had been more difficult than he imagined. Her fire was intoxicating. She had virtually melted in his embrace, soft, pliable and so receptive, so responsive. He had never had a witch come alive in his arms quite the way she did, It was definitely a boost to the old ego.

“Did I just open a very large jar of flobberworms?” She asked, looking around the room at the stunned and rather amused faces of faculty and students.

“I think some are debating on whether or not they are going to be ill, others are smugly basking in their _I knew it_ moment while some are simply horrified that you would dare touch me in such a familiar way.” Severus drawled as he ignored their spectators.

“Wow, then they would certainly have gone into comas if they had seen us last night. Or if they knew just how familiarly I wanted to be touching you.” She said, buttering her toast. Severus’s fork clattered to his plate and his eyes slowly slid to the smirking witch tending to her toast so thoroughly.

“You are going to make all my good intentions for naught aren’t you?” He asked low. She smiled and bit into her toast, her glittering amber eyes staring into his. Cheeky little witch. “I wish to court you properly.”

“I’m already pregnant, Severus, we could just skip the preliminaries.” She chuckled.

“But the preliminaries are the best part.” He purred, watching the heat rise to her cheeks and her tongue slide across her bottom lip. “You should learn some patience, Hermione.” 

With a smirk of his own he turned his attention back to his breakfast. She was worked up and it was obvious by the way her fingers were drumming on the table. With a silent chuckle he reached over and wrapped his fingers around hers to still them. They looked at each other with sideward glances and ignored the others in the room who were still staring. 

“I thought that perhaps we could go to dinner this evening, away from the school.” He said bringing their joined hands beneath the table and away from nosy glances. Hermione was a bit surprised that he hadn’t released her hand but was quite happy that he didn’t. 

“That sounds lovely, but I always have dinner with the Potters on Friday night.” She realized that he had been asking her on a date and she immediately felt bad. “Severus, would you like to join me? I know Harry would like it very much if you were to come.”

“They know then?” He asked.

“About the baby, yes. About us, not yet.” She bit into her lip as she watched him think it over. It was difficult to discern his thoughts because he had become so incredibly adept at hiding his emotions. His stoic demeanor hid his joy as well as his displeasure. 

“I suppose that if I want to make this work with us I am going to have to learn to socialize with him, aren’t I?” He sounded almost as though he were being handed a community service sentence. “I wish to spend the evening with you, if it has to include Potter then so be it.” 

Hermione chuckled and gave his fingers a squeeze beneath the table. “Thank you.” She said, returning her focus to her meal as she struggled through the entire breakfast awkwardly eating with her left hand because she just didn’t wish to let go of him. 

****

**~@~**

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear when she and Severus arrived at the Potter’s home. They lived in a small house in an unplottable little town outside of St. Ives. She took his arm and led him through the gate so that wards would admit him. Harry lived in a fortress when it came to his protective wards and spells, a necessity for the protection of his family given his status as the most famous wizard in Britain’s history. They allowed only the closest friends and family to cross onto the property and apparation was completely blocked. Celebrity, especially unwanted celebrity, was not what it was cracked up to be.

Severus felt the magic stir as they crossed the threshold of the gate and stepped onto the Potter’s property. They walked up the long walk towards the modest country house and onto the porch. Hermione didn’t bother knocking, she never did, their home was open to her always. Of course she had learned to call out her presence upon entering after a rather embarrassing incident shortly after they had wed when she walked in to find them christening their staircase. 

“Honey, I’m home!” She called as she closed the front door behind her. Harry came around the corner and stopped in his tracks when he saw Severus.

“Hello, Professor.” He said, a curious grin on his lips. “Mione, you brought a date.”

She let Severus help her out of her cloak and hung it, along with his, on the hall tree. She offered Harry a grin that was the equivalent of a vulgar hand gesture.

“As a matter of fact, I did bring a date. Severus, of course you remember Harry.” She saw the stunned expression on her best friend’s face and she nearly laughed in sadistic glee.

“Hello, Mr. Potter.” Severus said, his back straight and hands folded in front of him. “You have something on your shirt.”

Harry glanced down and rolled his eyes with a huff. A glob of slimy green clung to his breast pocket. He reached for his wand and quickly dispatched with the mess.

“Spinach.” He said, tucking his wand back into his pocket and grinning at his former potions master and fellow war hero. “James didn’t like it and more of it ended up on me and the kitchen walls than actually in him. You’ll see soon enough.”

The idea of walking about without noticing that his clothing had been soiled by his child didn’t sit well with Severus. He would just have to make certain that he always checked his person after meal times with his son or daughter. He was definitely more fastidious than Potter could ever hope to be.

“Where is James?” Hermione asked. She adored Harry’s son, he was the catalyst to her own quest for motherhood. The moment she had seen his wizened little face looking up at her from beneath that little blue cap in the hospital she yearned to hold her own child in her arms.

“He’s in the lounge saying goodnight, Richie is here.” Harry said.

“Richie!” Harry’s eyes lit up with amusement at Hermione’s excitement. She rarely got that giddy look on her face and she did not often squeal with joy. Her reaction also drew a rather interesting scowl from Severus who watched her dart through the foyer to disappear around the corner into the lounge.

“Close friend?” Severus asked.

“You might say that. Come in, Sir, have a drink and meet my son.” Harry said smiling. Severus followed the young man, impressed at the man he had become. A face that once seemed forever frozen in misery had not stopped smiling since they entered his home. 

They rounded the corner just in time to see Hermione being swung about in the arms of a dark haired man with her head thrown back in mirth.

“Richie?” Severus’s scowl deepened. Harry found it rather amusing and wondered just what was going on. He had assumed that Hermione had brought Severus because of their decision to raise their child together, that she wished to socialize him a bit with the people who would be that child’s family. But from the look on Severus’s face he wondered if there weren’t more going on there.

“Put me down!” Hermione squealed as the man set her back on her feet and embraced her tightly. 

“That’s right, Harry told me that you went and got yourself up the duff!” The man took a step back and Severus was able to get a good look at him. He was round of face and a bit on the thicker side with bright, twinkling gray eyes and a ready smile. He looked upon Hermione with very obvious adoration and that rubbed him the wrong way.

“Harry should have let me tell you!” Hermione said, frowning at Harry over her shoulder.

“Who is that then?” Richie asked, looking at Severus. Hermione pulled him along by his coat sleeves to introduce him.

“Richie, this is Professor Severus Snape, Severus, this is Richie Dumont.” Hermione said smiling.

“Mr. Dumont.” Severus said keeping his voice low and his eyes narrowed as he canted his head slightly in greeting.

“Ooo, he’s a broody one isn’t he?” Richie laughed, his arm around Hermione’s waist. “How do you know, Hermione?” 

“I’m the father of her child.” Severus said, his eyes sliding down to the hand curled around Hermione’s waist. “I am also the man she is currently seeing.”

“Is that right?” Richie asked, his grin looking as though it might break his face at any moment. Severus would love to have the opportunity to break it for him in an entirely different way. 

“Wait, the man you are seeing?” Harry looked between them incredulously. “The two of you are…really?”

“Be nice, Harry, it isn’t that shocking.” Hermione said. “Don’t mind Richie, Severus, he means no harm he just hasn’t ever learned how to take anything seriously.”

“That isn’t true! I take my feelings for you very seriously, my Rose. If you had but told me you longed for seed I would have gladly shared mine.” Richie said.

“Hah! I wanted a child, not a miniature clown!” Hermione slapped his hand away as he dug his fingers into her side and tickled her. “I am off to have a cuddle with James, if you would excuse me.” She stepped between Harry and Severus, laying her hand against Severus’s shoulder as she passed and offering him a soft smile.

“Well, how about we have a drink while the ladies fuss over the baby before dinner?” Harry asked, eager to watch the fireworks. Severus and Richie were like oil and water and there was no way they were going to be friends. Richie was everything that the Potions Master hated, or at least he appeared to be. 

From all outward appearances Richie was irresponsible, directionless and without any sense of decorum. He was always joking, always smiling and genuinely a happy man but he was no fool. He was wealthy, a shrewd businessman and much to the surprise of all who actually got to know the real him, an expert in the dark arts. 

“So you are the lucky man who won her over?” Richie said to Severus. “How in the bloody hell did you manage that?”

“I couldn’t really say.” Severus answered. He didn’t like the other wizard, he was too jolly for it to be normal and he reminded Severus, oddly enough, of Dumbledore.

“I am rather put out, actually. I tried to court her for over a year but she wouldn’t have me.” He sighed dramatically and took a snifter of brandy from Harry. 

“You caught her hair on fire.” Harry said, passing another glass to Severus. 

“Not on purpose!” Richie bristled, but it didn’t last long as laughter won out. His loud, shrill bark of laughter had Severus recoiling in horror. He had never heard anything quite like it coming from a man. Hell, he had never heard that sound come from a human, it sounded like a hyena. “How was I to know that she would pick up on the differences in the trick lamp and bend over to investigate!”

“Because it was Hermione.” Harry said as if it was explanation enough. “She picks up on everything, always has. She has to know everything about everything.”

“Well, she remains to this day the brightest pupil I have ever taught.” Severus said, sipping at his brandy.

“You were her teacher?” Richie asked with wide eyes. “Why that’s positively pervy!” 

“Absolutely not! I never considered the idea of ever…”

“Professor, he’s only jesting.” Harry interjected. “Everyone knows you would never consider having a relationship with one of your students. I find myself amazed that you are having a relationship period if I am being honest.”

Normally the opinions of others mattered little to Severus, but the constant reminders of just how cold and unfeeling everyone thought him to be were beginning to grate on his nerves. He didn’t want his child to believe him an emotional monster.

“Well, I am pleased that you understand that there were no feelings of that nature before now. As to your amazement, they say never judge a book by its cover, Mr. Potter.” 

“How do you judge it then?” Richie asked.

“Pardon?” Severus looked over at the man reclining back on the sofa, his legs crossed with an ankle resting on his other knee.

“A book, how do you judge it if not by the cover? I mean you walk into a shop and the cover is all you have to go by when you judge whether or not you are going to buy it. You can’t exactly sit all day reading it now can you? And if you were to spend all day sitting on your bum in a bookshop reading then you wouldn’t bother to buy the bleeding thing now would you?” Richie smiled as though he had just said the most brilliant thing in wizarding history.

“Where did you go to school?” Severus asked, completely baffled by the strange little man.

“Durmstrang.” 

“You? You went to Durmstrang?” Severus was shocked. “I know Igor Karkaroff personally, I am shocked that he would tolerate such a personality in one of his students.”

“I didn’t say I was a _good_ little monkey, only that I attended school there.” He grinned. “If you must know, Karkaroff loathed me, still does. He nearly expelled me more than once.” 

“You never told me that!” Harry said. “What did you do?”

“I went about the dorm drawing dark marks on the other students while they were sleeping then took photographs that I sold to the press saying that Karkaroff was creating his own army of junior death eaters.” Richie said, smiling in his nostalgia. “It was really quite brilliant, though Karkaroff didn’t think so.”

“You would have definitely been in Slytherin house had you gone to Hogwarts.” Harry laughed. “Wouldn’t you agree, Sir?”

Severus turned to Harry and rolled his eyes. 

“From the sounds of it I would have to agree, sadly. You do not have to address me so formally, Mr. Potter, you may call me Severus. We will likely be socializing often in coming years and there is no need to be so formal.” He said.

“I’ll try, but it won’t be easy.” Harry laughed. “I still can’t believe that you are the baby’s father.”

“Yes, well that makes two of us.” Severus said, finishing off his brandy and setting the empty snifter on the side table. 

“Are you going to marry her? I would if she’d have me, bloody brilliant, that witch.” Richie sighed. 

“Erm….where do you suppose Hermione got off too?” Severus asked, squirming in his seat and tugging on his collar. Things were getting a mite warm in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Chapter Nine: Snape’s Got A… _Girlfriend_ Part 2: Richie **

“You left Professor Snape alone with Richie!” Ginny whispered harshly as she watched Hermione snuggling James in her arms and raining kisses all over the top of his head. “He’ll Avada him in the first minute!”

“I left Harry with them to referee.” Hermione said between little kisses to the sleeping baby. 

“What? Harry can’t control Richie, no one can! The man is sadism personified! I can only imagine what he is putting the Professor through!” Ginny said as she took her sleeping child from her friend. Hermione was reluctant to let him go, she loved the sweet baby smell of his skin and the soft warmth of his tiny body against her chest. 

“Oh, he isn’t that bad!” Hermione laughed, watching as Ginny laid the baby in the cot and raised the side rail. She grabbed the baby monitor off of the bureau and the two witches slipped out of the nursery and headed downstairs. “Richie is…well he’s Richie, it’s why we love him so much.” 

“Yes, but Richie is also in love with you and knowing you are pregnant by Snape is going to have him behaving worse than usual.” Ginny said laughing.

“He isn’t in love with me, it isn’t like that.” Hermione said frowning as they descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

“It isn’t like that for you, but it _is_ like that for Richie.” Ginny said softly as they entered the kitchen. “Now, you are going to sit down and tell me just why you brought Severus Snape to dinner.”

Hermione slid onto a stool at the kitchen counter and rested her elbows on the worktop as she watched Ginny prepare supper. 

“We are sort of seeing each other.” Ginny whirled around with a large knife clutched in her fist staring at Hermione as if she had gone mad.

“Did you just say you were seeing each other?” Ginny asked, her voice high and shrill in her shock.

“Yes, we are seeing each other.” Hermione was smiling, people’s reactions were quite fun to watch when they heard the news.

“As friends?” Ginny croaked hopefully.

“I suppose we are friends….the kind who spend hours snogging on the sofa and go on dates. Though we haven’t actually gone on a real date, we are always busy with school, but we plan on going on dates.” She laughed as Ginny laid the knife carefully on the worktop.

“I don’t know what to say.” Ginny looked a bit dazed for a moment and then that familiar, sly grin began to spread. “Sooooo….you are getting frisky with Snape then?”

“Not too frisky…yet.” She answered. “Not from lack of trying, believe me, but he is a rather old fashioned man. He said he wanted to court me.”

“Court you? Oh, that is very sweet.” Ginny sighed. “I can’t believe it; you are getting busy with a teacher!” 

“It isn’t like I am a student! I am also a teacher and a grown woman now!” Hermione laughed.

“But it’s Snape! And he’s so…mature and…it’s Snape!” Ginny began to giggle like a schoolgirl and bounce up and down excitedly. “I want details!”

“There are no details you perverted witch! We haven’t done anything other than kiss.” Hermione couldn’t help but be amused. “And by calling him mature are you saying he’s old?”

“Well he is what….twenty years older than you?” 

“Roughly, but it doesn’t really matter to me if I am honest. I like spending time with him and….” A soft smile and light flush drifted over her face.

“And what?” Ginny asked, stunned to see Hermione’s dreamy expression.

“He kisses like a dream come true.”

****

**~@~**

Severus had never been to such a strange dinner in his entire life. Though the Potter’s had a formal dining room everyone crowded around a small table in their kitchen. The dinner was delicious, roast beef and potatoes with a salad and chocolate cake for dessert; the young Mrs. Potter had obviously been taught well by her mother. The conversation however, was like nothing Severus had ever experienced, mostly because of the portly little man fawning all over Hermione.

“Did you know, my rose, that a whale penis is called a dork?” He asked, slipping an arm around her shoulders. 

“No, I can’t say that I did.” Hermione laughed.

“Wait, you call me a dork all the time, Mione. Are you saying I’m a big prick?” Harry asked, taking another drink of his ale. “Or are you simply complimenting my manliness?”

“Oh, darling, you are quite manly but a whale you are not.” Ginny taunted.

“That’s not what you said earlier.” Harry waggled his brows and winked at his slightly blushing wife.

“Did you know that a female bedbug has no vaginal opening? The male has to actually drill one into her to mate.” Richie said, grinning like a madman.

“Is that true?” Hermione asked.

“It’s the Gospel, I swear it.” Richie said, crossing his heart.

“The Gospel according to St. Richie the Dumbass.” Harrry snorted. “What else have you got?”

“The male tick doesn't have a penis. Instead, he uses his nose to sniff out the female’s vagina. Once he's made it large enough by poking his nose around, he turns round and deposits his semen. To finish the job off, he then turns round again and pushes the semen inside with his trusty nose.” Richie took a drink to smother his grin. “Apparently a large nose can be quite useful during sex.”

Everyone at the table turned to look at Severus. He was uncomfortable beneath their scrutiny because he knew what they were thinking, knew that if he were to take a peek he would find their minds filled with various pornographic images involving himself and his prominent nose.

“None of you will ever know.” He said darkly, he turned his gaze on Hermione. “You are the exception.”

Harry nearly choked to death on his beer when he heard that comment. He wasn’t expecting it. He had been covertly watching the Potions Master as Richie was…well he was simply being himself. They were all too good of friends to be offended by the strange conversation; it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for them. However, Harry was pretty sure that Severus Snape was not accustomed to such open and bald conversation.

“Male fruit bats have the highest rate of homosexuality in the animal kingdom.” Richie said, interrupting the rather intense gaze between Hermione and Severus. “Not a fan of bats. They creep me out.” He shuddered, staring straight at Severus.

“In Chester, England, you can only legally shoot a Welsh person with a bow and arrow inside the city walls and after midnight.” Severus said, adding his own bit of useless information. “You wouldn’t happen to be Welsh would you?”

It got very quiet in the room for a moment, no one knew quite what to say. Had Severus just expressed an intent to _legally_ shoot Richie? The silence was deafening for a moment and then suddenly the rich bark of Richie’s unique laughter was echoing off of the walls.

“Oh god! That’s…you are a pistol, Snape!” Richie laughed, wiping his eyes. “Of course you would immediately go to the dark side.” 

“Yes, well darkness and I are old friends.” Severus said tightly as he leaned back in his chair and endured another hour of useless trivia and idiotic conversation. 

****

**~@~**

It was well after dark when Hermione and Severus finally said goodbye. He stood by and watched as she and Harry embraced each other with tender affection. They were bonded in a way that few would ever know or understand fully and their closeness was something he found easy to accept. Somehow he knew that if something were ever to happen to him, Potter would see to his child and Hermione as well.

Richie Dumont’s goodbye was another story. The wizard didn’t just embrace her, he wrapped himself completely around her and squeezed like some sort of python, grunting and shaking her back and forth as she laughed. He then had the audacity to dip her back over his arm and smack a loud, enthusiastic kiss on her smiling lips. Severus damn near stupefied him. 

“Don’t go so long without being in touch.” Hermione pouted at Richie. 

“I promise. Now that I know you are knocked up I shall be coming by often to admire the growth of your breasts…I mean belly.” Richie winked at her. “It should also be interesting to watch you with him.”

“Why do you say that?” Hermione asked.

“He is what they mean by tall, dark and handsome. He towers over nearly everyone and I’m sure that in the dark he is quite handsome.” He grunted when Hermione’s elbow jabbed into his soft belly. Severus took great joy in watching that. 

They apparated to a point just outside the school grounds and walked arm in arm along the footpath, taking their time and enjoying the way the moon reflected off of the lake.

“Did you have a nice evening?” She asked him.

“It was interesting. How exactly did you become acquainted with Richie Dumont? “ He asked, thinking how ridiculous that name was. Why not use Richard? It sounded far more sophisticated. 

“He owns a book shop. A chain of them actually, Dumont’s Rare Books.” She saw the expression of incredulity that crossed his features.

“They are the only chain with a license to distribute dark texts!” Severus couldn’t believe that the great clown of a man would own such a well known and successful business.

“Yes, Richie is an expert in the dark arts.” Hermione said. “He is also a volunteer Auror.” 

“That buffoon?” Severus couldn’t believe it.

“His personality works in his favor. No one suspects him. I watched him take down six rogue death eaters in the middle of a park, he was brilliant.” She smiled. “He joined us for a celebration after. It was a big deal to Harry and The Magical Law Enforcement department. We all became easy friends. After Ron died he lent me his cottage in Champagne for a time. He was the first man I tried dating after Ron but we never clicked.”

“You mean you never clicked. He is in love with you.” Severus scoffed.

“No, he isn’t. I’m too serious for Richie and he isn’t serious enough for me. I need a man with some stability, who knows what it means to just stand still. Richie never stops and he is never silent. I need silence sometimes. So much can be said with simple silence.” She said softly as they neared the castle. 

“Yes it can.” He agreed. The castle wards recognized the Professors and the doors swung open and allowed them inside. Severus walked her up the stairs with a firm grip on her lest the changing stair cases cause her to fall. “Do you need to check your house?” 

“No, Minerva handled bed checks.” She said, bypassing the portrait of the fat lady and making her way down the corridor that led to her rooms. “Would you like to come inside?”

“It is late. I should get back; I have escort detail into Hogsmeade tomorrow.” He said.

“So do I…you could stay…”

“Do not say it, Hermione. If you say it then I will have to seriously consider it, and if I begin to think about it I will take you up on the offer and we will move this relationship too quickly.” He said quietly.

“Will you kiss me goodnight?” She asked. Severus slowly removed his gloves and tucked them into his pocket before sliding his warm hands along the sides of her throat. He lowered his head and lightly nuzzled her cheek, her jaw and the spot just below her ear with his nose before brushing it back and forth against hers. His slightly parted lips touched hers gently, their breaths mingling as their mouths caressed. 

Slowly, softly, he traversed her mouth, his tongue dancing along her bottom lip, tracing the delicate bow of the upper one, licking lightly at the corners of her mouth before slipping inside. She purred in his arms, her hands sliding up his back to clutch at his cloak as she curled her leg around his, the heel of her shoe pressing into his calf. 

He slipped his hands beneath her cloak, letting them caress the sweet curve of her waist and hip as he continued to kiss her. He eased off of the kiss slowly, pressing light, tender pecks to her lips, chin and cheekbones as he withdrew from her. 

“Stay.” She whispered.

“Goodnight, Hermione.” He said and with one last lingering kiss he turned and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

****

**Chapter Ten: The Village Idiot**

Hermione ran down her list of students one last time and rechecked the head count. Content that she had all of her students who had permission to go on the outing she gave them the sign that they were clear to head down to the carriages that would carry them to Hogsmeade. 

“Are you ready?” She looked up to see Severus standing beside her offering her his arm. She smiled and slid her hand into the crook of his elbow.

“Are you?” She asked, a suggestive gleam in her eyes when she looked at him. It threw him when she looked at him that way. Having a woman want him so openly was a new experience and he found that he quite enjoyed it. 

“Always ready to spend time with you.” He said, pulling out his dusty and long unused charm. She beamed as she let him guide her carefully down the hill to the waiting carriages. They waited until all of their students were settled into the covered carriages and then climbed into the last one in the line. 

“Seems we have the carriage to ourselves.” Hermione said as she settled in to the cushioned seat. “How long is the ride?”

“Not nearly long enough for what you are thinking.” Severus said quietly as he settled in beside her.

“Trust me; it wouldn’t take as long as you think.” Hermione snorted. It was a way of voicing her frustration without seeming like a randy bitch. 

“Perhaps not for you, but I prefer to take my time.” His voice vibrated all through her. She was still trying to get used to him flirting with her, especially when he was being suggestive. It just didn’t quite register that those words were coming from his lips. 

“You know, you haven’t kissed me this morning.” She said, sliding across the bench seat and looking up at him expectantly. “It’s a serious oversight on your part, one that needs rectifying as soon as possible.”

“Is that a relationship rule I wasn’t aware of? I have to kiss you every morning?” He liked the way she looked at him when she wanted to be kissed. Her eyes were half lidded and dark, her cheeks flushed and her lips wet and pouty.

“It is if you wish to keep me happy.” She teased. “And you know what they say; a happy witch makes for a very, very happy wizard.”

His lips twitched ever so slightly and Hermione wished he would smile, just once. She vowed that then and there, whatever came of their personal relationship, whether it flourished or failed, she would see a smile, a real smile, on his face at least once.

“Well, by all means, allow me to correct my error.” He muttered, lowering his mouth to brush against hers lightly. “There, you have been kissed.”

“Not good enough.” She pouted, tunneling her fingers into his hair and tugging his mouth down to hers. Her lips were parted before they even touched his, moist, hot and so inviting. She tasted sweet with the lingering spice of cinnamon from the pastry she had had with her breakfast, his pastry to be exact. He couldn’t help but give up his sweets when she was staring at them with such longing. Though he enjoyed their flavor far more when sampling them from the honeyed recesses of her mouth. 

She moaned softly into his mouth and began to recline back on the seat, pulling him with her until they were both lying on the cushioned bench, her legs draped over his and his torso leaning over her. She explored his lips leisurely, her tongue dancing gently with his as the carriage rocked along the deeply rutted road into the village. They pulled apart slowly and stared into each other’s eyes. Their pulses were pounding and their breaths were coming in ragged pants. Hermione’s fingers toyed with the long silky strands of his hair and he felt chills run along his spine.

“I hope the baby has your hair.” She said softly. “And your eyes.”

“Why would you wish that on our child?” His fingertips were tracing the line of her jaw. 

“Your hair is so smooth and silky, not like my mess, and your eyes….they are so deep, so mesmerizing.” She ran a fingertip over one silky arched brow.

“As long as they have your nose then I am pleased.” He said.

“I like your nose, it’s distinguished.” She said lifting her head to place a kiss on the bridge. 

“I will not pretend to understand your attraction to me, Hermione, but it moves me that you feel that way.” He said quietly, emotion evident in his voice.

“If you could see through my eyes, you would understand.” She said softly, lifting her head and pressing her lips back to his. She held him close to her, enjoying the feel of his weight resting against her. Feeling bold she took his hand and laid it against her right breast, curling her fingers around his so that he cupped. Her. 

“Hermione…” He broke the kiss to protest but she shook her head.

“Just touch me.” She whispered, reaching up to pluck open the top several buttons on her blouse and slide his hand inside the open neck so that she could feel his touch skin to skin. Severus’s heart threatened to break his chest it was pounding so hard as he held the plump softness of her breast in his hand. She parted her cloak and teaching robes, baring herself to him in the dim carriage light. 

Severus held his breath at the sight of her breasts encased in white satin and lace, the long fingers of his hand curved around one perfect globe. She fingered the tiny clip in her cleavage and he felt the fabric give beneath his hand and pull away revealing her completely. His eyes soaked in every inch of her creamy flesh greedily. 

“You are beautiful.” He said reverently, tracing the delicate web of veins beneath her skin. Over the plump, swollen mounds to the dark puckered points of her nipples. He brushed his thumb over the tight tip and she hissed. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No…I’m just more sensitive than I was before…do it again.” She said, arching her back and pressing into his touch. He stroked, squeezed, plucked and pinched gently, rolling them lightly between his fingers. Her moans and gasps the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. He couldn’t stop himself from lowering his head and circling one pebbled areola with the tip of his tongue, curling it around the peaked nipple and then sucking tenderly. 

“Oh god…more, please, more.” She begged, her hands clutching the back of his head and holding him to her. She couldn’t believe how her body was reacting to the stimulus of his mouth on her breasts. With every pull of his mouth on her nipple she felt a corresponding pulse between her legs, her sex growing wet and swelling with need as he pushed her higher.

Severus was ensorcelled, completely under her spell as she moaned and writhed beneath him. He couldn’t get enough of feasting on her beautiful breasts. Her reactions were astounding; he began to think that he could make her come simply by continuing to suckle at her breasts. Her nails bit into the back of his neck and he winced, the little pain clearing his head enough for him to realize that the carriage had stopped.

They had spent the entire journey kissing and fondling, so lost in each other that their arrival in the village didn’t even register with them. Merlin knew how long they had been sitting there. 

“We have to stop.” He whispered harshly as he pulled her hands from his neck.

“I don’t want to…it feels so good.” She moaned, trying to pull him back to her.

“We can’t…we have arrived, we have to get out and see to the students.” He didn’t want to stop any more than she did, but duty came before pleasure and like it or not, they were working. He pulled the cups of her bra back over her breasts, hiding the temptation from sight, but he was at a loss when it came to the tiny plastic clip. Hermione grumbled something about sexual frustration and death as she took over the job of redoing the clip while Severus slowly buttoned her blouse back up. 

They righted themselves, checking to make sure that their clothing was properly fastened and that nothing looked out of sorts. Severus wiped the back of his hand across his lips, just in case any traces of her sweetly flavored lip gloss remained. With a smile of regret, Hermione leaned across the seat and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“One of these days, Severus, you aren’t going to be able to run away from me.” She whispered.

“I’m not as fast as I used to be and I have a dodgy knee, so I won’t be difficult to catch.” He reached for the handle and opened the carriage door, stepping out into the bright light of early spring. He held out his hand and helped her from the carriage and when they looked up to head to the designated gathering place they noted that the eyes of the entire seventh year class were on them.

“I think we’ve been here for awhile.” Hermione said biting her lip and trying not to blush. There was a mix of grins, appalled expressions and whispering among the students. 

“Oh sod it all, what is he doing here?” Severus scowled as he caught sight of Richie Dumont standing off to the side. 

“Richie!” Hermione grinned and waved as the other man came forward.

“Hello, my rose.” He said, kissing her cheek softly. “Hello again, Professor Snape, did you miss me?”

“Not even a little bit.” Severus crossed his arms across his chest and glared, but Richie wasn’t intimidated. It was a difficult task to intimidate him. 

“That breaks my heart, truly.” Richie said smiling. “So the line of carriages stopped nearly ten minutes ago. What were you doing?”

Richie knew very well what they were doing but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from teasing them. It was in his nature to be rather lighthearted and sadistic and fighting it was just too much work, it was better for all if he was just himself.

“We were having a conversation.” Severus’s eyes narrowed pointedly.

“Really? A conversation? That must have been one hell of a chat.” Richie chuckled. “You’re both all red and kind of sweaty and your lips are a bit on the plump side.”

Students snickered and their whispering became a dull roar as they began gossiping more heavily about their professors and just what they all thought had been going on during the ride to town. They weren’t far off from the truth but Severus didn’t much care. With one of his famous glares he shoved past Richie to address the students.

“Silence!” The whispering stopped immediately and all frightened eyes were on him. That made him smirk a little, he loved that the students of Hogwarts found him something to be feared. 

“You have three hours to visit the town. Keep your purchases at a minimum, stay out of the Hogshead Tavern, do NOT go near the Shrieking Shack and if any of you step foot in one of the Inns I will make sure that your mating capabilities are revoked indefinitely. You are all of age so I am trusting you to remember that you represent the school and to be on your best behavior. Meet back here at two o’clock sharp. You are dismissed!” 

The students scattered and Severus turned back to Hermione and Richie. He did not like the other wizard’s footloose personality and he especially didn’t like how familiar he was with Hermione.

“Mr. Dumont, I would appreciate it if you would curb your tongue in front of our students.” Severus’s voice was low and though his words were not spoken harshly or with force Hermione and Richie both recognized the threat. “The student body, while they have figured out the nature of our relationship, they do not know about the child. We have no plans at this point to announce it, they will be able to see soon enough that we are expecting so I will ask you to refrain from commenting on anything involving our personal business.”

“I don’t see…” Richie stopped when he felt Hermione’s hand on his arm. He looked down to see her shaking her head slowly. “What?”

“Richie, he isn’t joking and he isn’t someone you want to push. You have knowledge and skill that is extraordinary but you are nowhere near his level. Nor do you have the kind of experience he does. Trust me, Richie; it is time for you to just let it drop.” Hermione whispered. Richie stared at her for a moment and could read the truth easily. He looked back at Severus who stood with his feet braced apart and his arms crossed over his chest. His angry gaze looked as though it could burn holes straight through him.

“My gods, Hermione, what are you doing with such a right scary git?” Richie asked.

“I don’t have any reason to be scared. He wouldn’t hurt me for anything in the world, you on the other hand he wishes to hex into tiny pieces and use them in his potions.” She smiled.

“Did you learn legilimency?” Severus asked her. “Because those were my exact thoughts.” He looked smug when Richie actually gulped. 

“He means no harm, Severus. He just isn’t used to being around someone so intense.” She said softly. 

“Would you prefer someone less…intense?” He asked very softly, so softly that she almost didn’t hear it. Her heart stuttered at the surprise glimpse of his vulnerability.

“If that is what I preferred I would be with Richie. I happen to like your intensity, especially when it is focused on me.” She curled her arms around his and leaned against him. 

“I apologize if I embarrassed you.” Richie stepped up and smiled at the couple. “Allow me to treat you to luncheon.” 

“That sounds lovely.” Hermione said, squeezing Severus’s arm when he moved to protest. “What exactly are you doing in Hogsmeade?” 

“Opening a new shop.” He said. “Should be ready to open by end of May.” 

“Oh that’s wonderful! I won’t have to go all the way to Diagon Alley to shop for books anymore!” She said. “Speaking of which, why won’t they let me pay for my purchases? The last time I was in they said my accounts don’t work in your shops.”

“Your money is no good in my stores, my rose, you should know better by now. I have been re-depositing your funds for years now; it’s just easier not to take your money to begin with.” He said, walking alongside her and Severus.

“But I spend a small fortune in books!” She protested.

“And I have a very, very large fortune so it doesn’t hurt me in the slightest.” He said arrogantly.

“You sound like a Malfoy.” Severus scoffed.

“I’m wealthier than the Malfoys. I mark up their purchases, especially that air headed wife of Lucius’s.” Richie rolled his eyes. “Don’t know how the man stands her to be honest.”

“He ignores her and keeps a mistress.” Severus answered. 

“Severus!” Hermione slapped his arm and he looked at her as though she were mad. “You don’t mention a man’s paramour in public! You don’t talk about things like that at all!” 

“He said he was lacking in knowledge so I provided it to him, I am a teacher, educating dunderheads is what I do.” Severus shrugged. “And stop striking me.” 

“I didn’t strike you; I gave you an affectionate pat.” She said.

“It’s when she gets out the whips and the cuffs that you have to worry.” Richie said with a serious expression. 

“I won’t have to worry if I get them out first.” Severus said just as seriously. Richie and Hermione both looked at him in awe, their mouths gaping. Then Richie’s rather unique laughter rang out through the village, startling the other people and scattering birds. 

“You know what, Snape; I think I may end up liking you after all.” Richie said.

“Don’t hold your breath that I will return the sentiment.” Severus snarked, drawing another chuckle from Richie. 

The trio made their way to a small yet very nice café. There they enjoyed a rather nice lunch despite Richie’s continued teasing and Severus’s bristling. Afterwards they went to the new book shop where Severus left carrying a rather large bag of children’s books. Hermione hadn’t even bought a cot yet but already she was building the baby’s library.  
They did a little window shopping and Severus bought her a pastry from a street vender. Finally they arrived at the gathering place and after checking the rosters they loaded the children back into the carriages and headed back to the castle. 

Hermione lifted Severus’s arm and draped it over her shoulder as she snuggled into his side, her head nestled against his chest as she drifted off for a short nap. He realized that he had never felt as content as he did sitting there with her sleeping in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

****

**Chapter Eleven: The Belle of the Ball**

Near the end of every school year a ball was held in honor of the seventh year students who would be moving on. Severus never attended them, he hadn’t even attended his own when he left Hogwarts, but he would be attending this year. Hermione insisted upon it. She was assigned to chaperone and she didn’t want to go without an escort. He had tried to refuse but then she mentioned something about Richie escorting her and that was all it took to have him stepping through her door in a brand new set of dress robes.

He felt a bit idiotic, he didn’t really hold with all the nonsense that came with such formal events. However, her happiness meant something to him. The time he spent with her was important to him. Impending fatherhood and the affections of a loving witch were changing him. Maybe it wasn’t apparent to others, but he felt the difference strongly, a little more each day.

He now had her password and she his so that they could come and go at will in each others quarters. When he stepped through the portrait he heard the soft sound of muffled sobbing.

It took him a moment to find her as her rooms were configured differently. But finally he stepped through the door of her bedchamber. He saw her immediately standing across the room with her back to him. All of her riotous curls were pinned atop her head, tendrils escaping artfully to graze her neck and shoulders. Scarlet satin covered her curves. From behind he could make out that it was empire waisted with capped sleeves, but that was it. Long silver gloves covered her hands and arms up to her elbows as they hung at her sides as she cried with her head bent.

“Hermione, what’s wrong?” He asked, approaching slowly with a knot of worry fisted in his stomach.

Her head lifted and she glanced back over her shoulder, hastily swiping the tears that were dampening her cheeks. She sniffed, her eyes sad and her lips trembling.

“Nothing.” Her voice broke.

“People don’t cry over nothing.” He said, his brow furrowed.

“I can’t go to the ball.” She said, the tears flowing anew.

“Why not?” He asked, beginning to wonder if he had forced himself into the uncomfortable dress robes for naught. She gave a muffled sob and turned towards him, her bottom lip trembling more as she faced him.

“Because I look like I swallowed a pumpkin!” She cried. Severus took a deep breath; it felt as though he had been mule kicked. The gown she was wearing hugged her full breasts lovingly then draped from beneath them. The silky fabric clung to the small, firm mound of her belly. It was the first time he had seen her dressed in something that so obviously showed her pregnancy. 

“No, you look beautiful.” He said quietly, taking in every detail.

“I’m fat and I can’t do anything right! Everyone is going to be able to tell that I am pregnant and I can’t get my stockings on!” She was crying and semi-shouting at the same time. Severus had read enough to know it was her hormones talking. He wasn’t a soft man; at least he had never been before her. He didn’t quite know where to go or what to do to fix the problem, to make her happy again. So he moved slowly, carefully.

“You aren’t fat, you are pregnant and it is lovely. Who cares if everyone knows? I don’t.” He said, coming closer to her. “As for your…hosiery…is there a reason you can not don them?”

“I’ve snagged three already.” She said, holding up the mangled stockings. “I don’t know what is wrong with me.”

“Nothing is wrong with you. Sit down.” He took her hand and led her to the side of the bed. He knelt in front of her and took the stockings from her hand. He cast a quick repairing spell and looked up at her with a slight blush on his cheeks. “I’m not sure how to do this.” He said.

Hermione smiled, touched by his sweetness. She tugged the skirt of her floor length gown up to her knees and extended one leg. 

“Same as socks, only higher and far more delicate.” She said. Severus nodded and gathered one of the stockings in his hand, bunching it in his fingers and then sliding it over her foot and up her leg until the elasticized lace gripped her flesh at mid-thigh. He swallowed hard and repeated the actions on the other leg. 

“There now, crisis averted.” He said, helping her back to her feet and holding her steady as she slid her feet into matching satin slippers.

“Severus, if I go out there in this gown…” Her hand was resting on the little bump of her stomach.

“It is inevitable.” He said, his hand resting over hers. “I’m not ashamed.”

“It’s moving.” She said softly. “Can you feel it?” She slid her hand from beneath his and pressed it tight against her. Just the tiniest bit of a vibration registered against his palm and he felt his chest tighten. 

“I feel it.” He said. It was almost as if a tangible bond were wrapping around them, binding them together firmly with that single shared experience. 

“You surprise me, Severus. You are not even close to being the man I believed you to be. You are so much more.” She laid her hand against his cheek and lifted her lips to his briefly.

“If you start that then we shall be late.” He warned though it didn’t stop him from kissing her back.

“Are you certain that it is time for us to come out?” She asked, somewhat wishing that he would say no and that they could keep their secret for just a bit longer, that they could keep this little bit of something special as their own and not share it. 

“I am certain.” He answered. For a while in the beginning he dreaded the moment when others would know, when it would become public knowledge that he and Hermione were having a child together. But as the pregnancy, and the relationship progressed it no longer mattered to him. He stood there in front of her now, his hand resting over her belly and he felt no sense of dread, only pride. He feared to even consider that he was feeling happiness. It wasn’t something that had ever lasted long in his life and he was hesitant to curse himself thusly. 

“Alright.” She smiled and took a deep, shuddering breath. She reached behind her for her wand lying on the dressing table and tucked it into her glove so that it rested along her forearm. “Shall we?”

Severus offered her his arm and with a slight tilt of his head he led her through her quarters and out the door. The portraits erupted in a roar of whispers as they caught sight of Severus and the pregnant witch. The couple opted to ignore their voyeuristic commentary.

“You look very handsome by the way.” She said. “You bought new robes to accompany me didn’t you?”

“I did. I didn’t have any as I never attend these functions, not even when I was a student.” He answered.

“I am glad you are with me. I don’t know what I would do if I had to face them and their questions alone.” She said. “When I first decided to do this I didn’t think about how emotional I would be about the whole thing, or how it would feel to have people know and ask me questions.” 

“I don’t think there will be too many questions as they all know that we have been having a relationship. I would be prepared for a lot of shock however.” He said, his lips twitching in what she had come to think of as his _almost_ smile. She could see by the look on his face that he was actually looking forward it. He longed to see the stunned faces of their colleagues who would believe that he had been defiling the Golden Girl of Hogwarts and impregnated her. 

“You are enjoying this aren’t you?” She asked in amusement.

“I will not lie and say that I am not looking forward to rocking the boat. Their reactions to discovering that we were seeing each other were rather enjoyable.” He said. They turned a corner and stepped into the main corridor where students were congregating outside of the main hall. They stood at the top of a stairway and peered down at the crowd.

“Well, I hope you have your waders because it’s time.” She said. 

They descended slowly, receiving the reactions they expected as students moved aside. Stunned faces gaped at the expanding tummy of their professor and their imaginations took flight with the knowledge that her _boyfriend_ was none other than their potions master.

No one could quite wrap their minds around their professors being sexual beings. The idea that their evil, brooding potions professor could be shagging someone was almost too much for them to handle, especially when that someone was Hermione Granger. A lot of double takes were had before they finally reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the great hall. 

Above them the charmed ceiling twinkled with a starry, cloudless night while a mix of muggle and wizard music played loudly. Severus led her through the crowd to the front of the assembly where the other faculty stood observing the students. It was comical to watch as they all greeted the couple. Once they moved beyond the shock of seeing Severus present and in dress robes they moved on to Hermione. It wasn’t as big a shock to them seeing her on his arm, they had been openly seeing one another for a bit and the staff was now somewhat accustomed to the sight of them together. What was rendering them all mute was the obvious roundness of Hermione’s abdomen.

“You…you’re expecting!” Professor Flitwick exclaimed from his perch atop a stool.

“I am.” Hermione said softly, her cheeks aglow. 

“But…you never…I never suspected!” Professor Sprout’s eyes were agog as she looked between Severus and Hermione. “When?”

“I am due on the first of August.” Hermione answered, her hand tightening on Severus’s arm.

“And the wedding?” Trelawney asked, her eyes blinking rapidly from behind her spectacles as she bit into an overly frosted cupcake and getting the bright blue icing on her nose. 

“What wedding?” Hermione asked, her brow furrowed.

“Why your wedding of course!” Flitwick piped in. “Surely you are going to wed before the baby is born?” 

Hermione and Severus looked at each other for a moment and then back to the group.

“No, we hadn’t planned on it.” She said. 

“What? Severus Snape, how could you do something so reprehensible?” Professor Sprout stood with her fists propped on her ample hips glaring at Severus.

“What is it that I have done, Pomona?” He asked calmly.

“You have taken advantage of a young woman and gotten her in the family way and now you refuse to do the right thing by her!” She shrieked.

“It is none of your business.” His voice was low and even. 

“Are you the father?” Madame Hooch asked with a wry twist to her lips.

“That is a rather rude question.” Hermione said softly, her cheeks flushing. She didn’t think that Madame Hooch liked her much because of her aversion to flying and lack of interest in Quidditch. 

“Yes, I am the child’s father.” Severus said darkly.

“It’s a valid question. No one had even the slightest inkling that anything was going on between you until a month or so ago and she is already halfway through her pregnancy.” Hooch shrugged as though saying _what are we supposed to think_.

“You had no idea because we didn’t wish for you to. Our relationship is ours and no one else need be concerned about it. We only made the choice to come forward with it because her condition was only going to be concealable for so long, as you can plainly see.” The lies spilled easily from his tongue, a leftover _talent_ from his days in espionage.

“I find it odd that the two of you are involved enough that you are going to have a child together but aren’t going to wed.” Sprout crossed her arms over her enormous bosom.

“Don’t look at him that way! You are all trying to make him out as some villain who seduced me and is trying to get out of doing the right thing!” Hermione’s eyes began to burn as tears began to threaten. 

“Isn’t he?” Hooch asked with her lips pursed and one brow lifted.

“No!” Hermione stepped forward but Severus stopped her with an arm around her waist.

“Stop, you don’t have to defend me to them, Hermione.” He pulled her against his side and turned her towards him. “They know nothing about us and are just being nosy and rude. You are going to upset yourself and it isn’t good for the baby.”

Hermione looked over to the line of co-workers who were giving them strange looks and she was furious at the way they were treating Severus. She glared at them all then turned her attention back to the man holding her so lightly.

“I don’t like their opinion of you.” She huffed.

“You won’t change it, sadly. Though watching you try to defend me was absolutely the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for that.” Severus kissed her cheek lightly and felt her relax against him.

“Fine, I will leave it be. I’m hungry any how.” She sighed, her tummy growling.

“Nothing new there.” He smirked. He turned back to the group and addressed them. “Well, before you completely ruin our evening I am going to take Hermione to the buffet and feed my woman and my child. I would appreciate it if you could find it in yourselves to be happy for us and to change your attitudes before our child is born, I’ll not have your poison affecting them.”

Without saying another word he led Hermione away to the long buffet table set to the side. He watched her fill her plate with healthy selections until they reached the pastry baskets. She put several on her plate and then joined him at a table. They ate in silence then made a few passes around the room. Several students stopped to speak to them and Severus watched in amazement as several students touched her stomach and he wondered what it was that made people think that they had a right to invade a person’s personal space and touch their stomach when they were pregnant.

She didn’t seem to mind though. She smiled at the students as they asked her questions. _Is it a boy or a girl? What are you going to name it? Do you have a preference?_ A few even had the courage to congratulate him to which he responded with a nod of his head. 

“She looks beautiful, My Boy.” Albus said as he drifted up alongside Severus.

“Hello, Albus.” Severus said, still watching his witch with the students.

“It appears that the two of you have become quite close.” 

“But out, old man.” Severus snapped. Albus merely chuckled, used to the cantankerous wizard.

“She was always meant to be yours you know.” Albus said, smiling when Hermione threw her head back and laughed at something one of the students said.

“What do you mean by that?” Severus asked, his brow furrowing as he turned to stare at the specter. 

“From the moment she took breath her soul was tied to yours. I saw it the very first time that I met her. Of course it was completely impossible then, but I thought for certain you would have seen it when she came of age. But you are so stubborn, Severus. I watched for so long thinking you would finally step up and take what was meant to be yours but you never did. It wasn’t until I….”

“Until you what?” Severus asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

“Oh my, I think I hear the Gray Lady calling for me.” Albus said quickly.

“Albus, you had better not have tampered with those samples.” Severus growled.

“Oh yes, the Gray Lady is definitely calling me, have a good evening, My Boy!” Albus dove straight up and through the ceiling leaving Severus glaring after him.

“Was that Dumbledore?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, and he is still a meddlesome old fool.” He grouched. He felt her hand light to his shoulder and he glanced down at her. 

“Would you ask me to dance?” She asked.

“I am not a very good dancer.” He immediately felt bad when he saw the disappointment on her face. “But I think I can manage a slow dance.” A slow, guitar ballad with a raspy voiced singer began to play, the lyrics so perfect for the two of them that he nearly laughed at the irony. 

With a smile on her face she pulled him to the edge of the dance floor and lifted her hands to his shoulders, his sliding around her middle as her tummy pressed into his. He blocked out the others in the room and concentrated on the woman in his arms, thinking about what Albus had said. Was she really meant to be his all along? Had he been too stubborn to see it? Would he have continued in his blindness had fate not intervened and brought them together? That’s of course assuming that it was fate that had intervened and not a meddlesome old ghost who couldn’t seem to resist messing about in other peoples lives even after he was dead. 

She rested her cheek against his chest and he tightened his arms around her, unconsciously ducking his head and kissing her temple. He felt content when she was in his arms, whole. Suddenly he realized the truth. Albus had been right, she was meant to be his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know I didn’t mention the song in the story, but when I was writing it, the song in my head was Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman by Bryan Adams, find the lyrics below.

To really love a woman  
To understand her - you gotta know it deep inside  
Hear every thought - see every dream  
N' give her wings - when she wants to fly  
Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
You know you really love a woman

When you love a woman you tell her  
that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
she needs somebody to tell her  
that it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really   
\- really really ever loved a woman?

To really love a woman  
Let her hold you -   
til ya know how she needs to be touched  
You've gotta breathe her - really taste her  
Til you can feel her in your blood  
N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
You know you really love a woman

When you love a woman   
you tell her that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
she needs somebody to tell her  
that you'll always be together  
So tell me have you ever really -   
really really ever loved a woman?

You got to give her some faith - hold her tight  
A little tenderness - gotta treat her right  
She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
Ya really gotta love your woman...

Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
You know you really love a woman  
When you love a woman you tell her  
that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
she needs somebody to tell her  
that it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really   
\- really really ever loved a woman?

Just tell me have you ever really,   
really, really, ever loved a woman? You got to tell me  
Just tell me have you ever really,  
really, really, ever loved a woman?


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Chapter Twelve: A Lover’s Touch**

The halls were deserted as Severus escorted Hermione back to her rooms. She was tired and still cranky thanks to the reactions of their co-workers. She did not appreciate their negative opinions of him and she became quite defensive about it. He was honored by her valiant defense of him, though he shouldn’t have been surprised, she was a Gryffindor and notorious for her defense of the downtrodden. 

It had helped when Minerva congratulated them publicly; making a point of telling them how happy she was for them, even though she and Poppy were the only two who knew the truth of their situation. Still, her acceptance of their relationship and their status as unmarried expectant parents would guide the others in their behavior, at least in public. Severus didn’t care one whit how they thought of him, but he would not have her upset by the catty behavior of the others.

“Well, I should bid you goodnight.” Severus said as they reached her door.

“Come inside, please?” She said, clinging to his arm.

“It is very late…”

“Just for a little bit, please, Severus?” She gave her password and dragged him through the door into her chambers. “I just don’t want to be alone.” She said, pulling him through to her sitting room. 

“For just a bit then.” He said, settling onto her obnoxiously plush sofa and wishing she would get something less…comfortable. 

“Let me get out of this gown, I will be right back.” She said, laughing at him as he sank into the cushy sofa. She disappeared into her bedroom and Severus laid his head back and closed his eyes. He didn’t realize that he had dozed off until he felt her curling up against him, her head resting on his chest and her arm across his stomach.

“I apologize; I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He said, his arm draping over her shoulders and holding her close.

“No, don’t apologize, this feels nice.” She said, snuggling closer. She was right, Severus thought, it did feel rather nice.

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked, his fingers running through her curls.

“Yes, a bit tired, my feet are a little sore from the shoes.” She said, turning her face so that she was staring into his eyes. “How about you? They were pretty hard on you.”

“Nothing they say bothers me, Hermione. I am only concerned that they upset you.” He said.

“I don’t like how they view you. You aren’t the bogey man they try to make you out to be.” She reached up to smooth his furrowed brow, rubbing the little lines between his eyes. 

“I don’t mind. Only you see me differently and that is fine with me.” He said. 

“I mind.” She said, kissing his tight lips lightly. “But then again I suppose this softer side of Snape gets to be my little secret, doesn’t it?” 

“Only you would think me soft.” He said, glancing down and taking in the sleeveless cotton nightgown she had changed in to. “Aren’t you chilled?” He asked, swallowing hard.

“Not with you holding me.” She said. “If you are concerned you could kiss me. That always warms me right up.” 

“You are a pushy witch.” His hands curved around her upper arms.

“You aren’t pushy enough.” She whispered, pressing her lips to his again. He responded to her kiss but let her lead. She crawled into his lap, settling herself so that she was leaning back against the arm of the sofa with her legs resting on the cushions beside him. He slipped an arm beneath her shoulders and laid his hand on her hip as the kiss deepened, their tongues twining and tussling lightly. 

Severus nipped her bottom lip and she whimpered, squirming in his lap. His arousal was prominent and painful as he held her. She made him nervous, he had never been with a woman who truly mattered to him, he had never _made love_. His eyes fluttered closed and he let his head fall back against the sofa as she nibbled and kissed the leathery, scarred flesh of his throat. Who knew that such thick skin could be so sensitive?

Hermione lapped at his throat, suckling the tough skin lightly and grazing him with her teeth. His sweet, minty scent was now familiar and comforting. She could feel him, hard and insistent beneath her bottom so she gave her backside a deliberate wriggle. 

“Wench!” He growled, his hand tightening on her hip. 

“Spend the night.” She whispered, her breath hot against his ear, her teeth biting into the plump lobe.

“You are shameless.” He groaned, lifting his hips and grinding his arousal against her bottom. 

“Only with you.” She said, tunneling her hands through his hair and holding him steady as she sucked the spot just below his ear, marking the skin lightly. “Please, Severus, don’t leave me alone, my own touch does nothing for me anymore, I need you.”

He wanted to refuse but she had successfully implanted the image of herself, thighs splayed with her fingers moving between them into his head. 

“You make being a gentleman nearly impossible.” He felt her fingers sliding into the open collar of his shirt. When had she unbuttoned him and loosened his tie? She tugged gently on the silky curls of his chest hair, her fingernails raking over his nipples. 

“I don’t want a gentleman; I want you to touch me.” She wriggled again and he hissed. She was more passionate than anyone he had ever met and she wreaked havoc on his self control. His hand slid up the soft curve of her waist to cup her breast, plucking and pulling lightly on the responsive tips through the cotton. “Severus…touch me.” She took his hand and moved it down, over the bump of her belly and lower. “Touch me here.” She said, pushing his hand between her thighs.

“Merlin, you are going to be the death of me!” He said as his fingers brushed against the soft patch of curls covering her mound. “Where are your knickers?”

“I don’t sleep with any…please, Severus.” She pulled at his wrist, pressing his hand tighter against her. He bent his head, pressing his lips against the pulse pounding at the base of her throat and parted the swollen folds of her sex with his fingers. His hand was bathed in slick, heated moisture. Her skin was smooth and tight beneath his touch, the little bud of her clit firm and pulsing. He slid his fingertip over the little nubbin and down, dipping into her tight entrance. Snug, slick flesh parted, gripping his finger tightly as he explored her depths. 

She was so tight, so hot that his cock twitched in anticipation. Another finger burrowed into her tight heat and his thumb brushed over the needy peak of her clit. She was crying out, her hands kneading the back of his neck and shoulders as she moved against his hand, rocking her core into his palm. He flexed his fingers within her wet passage and she began to tremble, begging him with little inarticulate pleas to take her over. 

He wasn’t about to stop, not when he could feel the tiny little tremors within her that signaled that her release was imminent. He wanted to feel it, to see her come apart at his hand. He pulled back from her and stared at the woman writhing in his arms. Her head arched back over his arm, her eyes closed, lips parted and releasing the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. She was flushed, perspiring slightly as she moved against his hand with increased urgency. In that moment nothing else mattered beyond securing her pleasure, for either of them. 

Then he felt it, that first clasping convulsion around his fingers. She stiffened in his arms, trembling as her sheathe clasped his invading digits rhythmically. Her cry of completion was loud, shrill and like nothing he had ever heard. It was beautiful, as was her face as she shuddered in the aftermath of her orgasm. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He withdrew his fingers, reluctant to end the intimacy between them. He held her, letting her compose herself.

After a few moments of silence Severus heard a muffled snort and Hermione snuggled into him, snoring softly. He glanced down and couldn’t believe his eyes. She had gone to sleep. 

****

**~@~**

The first thing Hermione realized upon waking was that she was asleep in her sitting room. The second was that she wasn’t alone. She was lying on her sofa with a long, warm male body curled around her back. She knew it was male by the insistent prodding of his morning erection into her bottom. A grin tugged at her lips. Severus had slept over. 

She stretched, her body pleasantly relaxed and sated from the night before. She recalled the feel of his fingers sliding between her thighs and she felt warm and tingly all over. Then came the embarrassment. She closed her eyes and tried to block the shame. Severus had touched her, stroked her to the most intense, all consuming orgasm of her life and she fell asleep on him. She had left him hanging. 

She rolled onto her back in his arms and looked at the man sleeping beside her. His face was so relaxed in slumber that it made him look years younger. She reached out to touch his face free from the perpetual scowl he normally wore. 

“Why are you staring at me while I am sleeping?” He asked without opening his eyes.

“You stayed.” She said.

“You went to sleep. Actually you went nearly comatose and were dead weight, it was easier to just lie down with you than to try and carry you to your room and put you to bed.” He opened his eyes slowly and peered down at her. “Do you feel alright?”

“I am fine, the morning sickness is gone.” She said. “I am glad you stayed.”

“So am I. You are quite beautiful in the morning.” He touched her cheek lightly then wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close to him. 

“I went to sleep on you last night, I’m sorry.” She was pulled tight against his chest and couldn’t help but think that it was the most perfect feeling in the world. 

“You didn’t just go to sleep, witch, you passed out on me. I was afraid that I had harmed you.” He said.

“No, it’s just that I haven’t been touched that way by another person in a very, very long time…and it was never so good.” She was blushing, her fingers twining in the silky swirls of chest hair revealed by his open shirt.

“I am happy to have pleased you.” He liked the feel of her hands on him. He wasn’t a man used to being touched but he could definitely get used to it. 

“You did more than please me, Severus. I am only sorry that I didn’t return the favor.” She cooed, lifting her thigh and draping it over his hip. 

“There is plenty of time for reciprocity.” His hand smoothed up and down her back soothingly. “I would very much like to spend the day with you today.” 

“You haven’t got plans?” 

“Not a one.” He felt an unfamiliar ache in the center of his chest as he looked into her eyes. She was his, of that he had no doubt. But was he worthy of her?

“I was going to go shopping today. I need maternity clothes and I need to start shopping for the baby.” She said. “You could come with me; we could have lunch and maybe go to the cinema.”

“Shopping? I don’t shop.” He said.

“Please? You can help me pick things out for the baby.” She said. 

“How are we to shop for a child whose sex we don’t know?” 

“We stick with unisex themes.” She didn’t want to know what they were having even though the healers were more than willing to tell her. She wanted it to be a surprise. She also very much wanted him to come with her and help her chose things for their child. But it seemed that like most men he had an aversion to shopping. 

“Fine, I will go shopping with you.” She tried to roll away from him but he held her fast. “Wait just a minute. I seem to recall someone telling me that in order to keep my witch happy I had to kiss her every morning.”

“That’s right.” She said, lifting her lips to his and accepting his good morning kiss. “Mmm, now that is how to start a day off right.”


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Chapter Thirteen: When Past and Present Witches Collide**

Severus wasn’t exactly cheery as he made his way back to Hermione’s rooms. He had returned to his own quarters to shower, shave and change for the day. He had tried to keep from being seen, sticking close to the walls and using passageways whenever possible but he was seen regardless. 

“Severus, is that you?” Minerva had asked as he approached the dungeon stairs. He had cursed silently and slowly turned to face her.

“Good morning, Headmistress.” He inclined his head in her direction. 

“You are still wearing your dress robes.” Minerva observed. “I take it you haven’t been back to your quarters yet?” She was grinning like the Cheshire cat as his eyes narrowed.

“It isn’t your concern.” He said.

“I am not going to say anything, Severus. I think it quite wonderful that you and Ms. Granger are working things out and I think it wonderful that you are, dare I say, falling in love.” She picked a piece of lint from the sleeve of her robes and flicked it aside. “Just try not to let the students see the two of you moving between your quarters at all hours. I shall open a connection between your floos.”

Severus had been seething as she marched down the hall. He was a very private man and was beginning to have a hard time with his relationship being public. He knew that there was no hope for it, but he still didn’t like it when people commented on it. He had readied himself quickly and headed back to the woman waiting for him. He let himself into her rooms and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. 

She was standing in the middle of the sitting room scanning a list in her hands. She had her hair pulled back into a long ponytail, her face was radiant with her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt that accentuated the roundness of her tummy. She looked up and treated him to a smile that had his gut twisting. 

“You’re back!” She said. “I think I missed you.”

“You missed me after only an hour?” He felt her words clear to his soul and prayed that she meant them, that they weren’t just pretty words.

“I did.” She said, lowering the list and meeting his eyes. “Does that surprise you?”

“Yes, I don’t think anyone has ever missed me before. What are you wearing?” He asked, staring at her shirt.

“Oh, um, this is the only maternity shirt I have.” She said, looking down at the white printed tee. She looked so casual next to him but the tee shirt and the low rise jeans, which she was able to fasten beneath her tummy, were all she had that fit comfortably. “It was a gift from Richie.” 

The shirt was snug over her belly where a small black cauldron was screen printed directly over the little mound. In purple lettering it read _Brewed By A Potions Master_.

“Well, I suppose it will leave little doubt as to who fathered the child.” He said, thinking that the shirt would garner a lot of stares. 

“Do you want me to change?” She asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

“No, you are fine. Shall we go?” He asked. Hermione raked her teeth over her bottom lip; she didn’t want to embarrass him.

“Let me change, I don’t wish to embarrass you.” She said, turning towards her bedroom. Severus grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him.

“No need, you aren’t going to embarrass me, Hermione. It isn’t as though my role in your pregnancy is going to be a secret, though the how shall remain as such.” He caressed her arm with gentle fingers and she smiled. 

“Just let me get my wallet and wand.” She went to a small writing desk situated beneath the window and shoved her wallet and wand into her back pockets. Severus couldn’t help but admire the lush roundness of her bottom encased in tight denim. He tugged at his collar as he felt the heat of arousal rising. He couldn’t look away and was having second thoughts about her offer to change. Something long and shapeless sounded wonderful. “Okay, I’m ready.” She said turning sharply to catch his flushed face and guilty expression. “Were you ogling my bottom?”

Severus cleared his throat and searched his brain in vain for something to say. Something that would excuse his behavior, but he was drawing a blank. It was difficult to find excuses for something you had no remorse for.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. I’d ogle yours too if I could see it.” She winked. Severus remained silent and offered her his arm. Inside however he was thrilled that she was attracted to him and had no problem saying so. They headed for the small clearing just outside of Hogwart’s grounds where they apparated to the High Wizard’s District, an upscale little village where the upper echelon of magical society did their shopping and socializing. 

They appeared at the end of Main Street and walked leisurely along the walkway to their tea destination. Food had moved to the top of Hermione’s priority list. It was the first thing she wanted upon waking every morning and on occasion the need for it would wake her from a dead sleep, her stomach growling and in desperate need of something random, like tuna salad at three in the morning. 

Severus didn’t complain, he had skipped breakfast and welcomed the nourishment as well as the detour from the department store. It was a relatively new concept in the wizarding world but was fast becoming popular because of the convenience and savings. Severus despised it, he despised all shopping actually. He did it only when necessary and generally went in with a list, ticked it off and then left. 

Hermione had a list, but it was vague. Maternity clothes, but she didn’t list what she needed or how many. Baby clothes, again, no note about what or the quantity. Pram, Infant Seat, Cot, Bedding….on and on the list went with vague objects but no specifics. He suspected that he would be shopping for a good, long while. 

Their meal turned out to be quite enjoyable, despite the disgusting pile of pub chips smothered in cheese, bacon and sour cream that she devoured as though she had never tasted anything so divine. He started to say something about it but her grin and contented sigh stopped him. He could feel himself winding tighter and tighter around her finger with every passing day. 

Shopping was just the sort of hell he imagined. It involved him standing in a little shop for expectant mothers leaning against the wall uncomfortably with the other fathers while she flitted from rack to rack outfitting herself for the coming months. He had to give her credit; she didn’t go overboard with her purchases. She bought several pieces that could be mixed and matched for work and a few for casual wear along with a few nightgowns. He stood beside her, his arms laden with clothing while she sorted through the rack of nursing bras. Over and over he watched her loosen the flaps, searching for one that would be comfortable and easy to maneuver. 

She finally decided, tossing four onto the pile of clothing in his arms right beneath his nose. 

“Oh I don’t like these!” She whined.

“I can not see what you are referring to.” Severus said from over the mound of fabric.

“Oh…maternity knickers….they are huge! I could tuck them under the bra and have a swimsuit they are so huge! I can’t wear these.” She said. “What am I going to do now?”

“You could go without.” He said, earning a few snickers from nearby males who were in the same predicament.

“Oh you would love that wouldn’t you?” Hermione scoffed. “I suppose I could go to the lingerie shop and just get some low rise knickers instead. Yes, I think that’s what I’ll do! Come along, Severus; let me pay for my clothes then you and I are going to the Wicked Witch.” Severus followed her with the other men’s _lucky bastard_ echoing in his head.

The lingerie shop did not prove to be any more comfortable than the clothier. If anything it was worse. He stood there for over an hour while she rifled through basket after basket of knickers. He wasn’t sure why it mattered what color and cut they were, no one was going to see them aside from maybe him and he really didn’t care, if they were to a point that he was seeing her underwear then they were in the way and he would only care that they were gone and quickly. But it seemed to be of importance to her so he stood there, several large shopping bags dangling from his fingers, while she shopped. 

They were being observed and Severus knew what they were thinking. He would be thinking the same thing were he seeing it. A young woman with a much older man, pregnant, wandering about a lingerie shop. He would be thinking _that lecherous old pervert, he’s already got the poor girl pregnant and now he’s trying to outfit her for more of his perverted games._ She seemed oblivious to it though, smiling prettily as she began searching through a rack of negligees and selecting two of them. He wondered if those were for his benefit because once again, if they were to a point of seeing lingerie then they were going to be in his way. 

Things seemed to move in painfully slow motion at the department store. They waded in and out of aisles filled with cots and prams and swings and several other brightly colored contraptions that he couldn’t begin to recognize. How could one little person need so much? He found himself leaning against a counter while she spoke to a salesperson about ordering a nursery suite for the baby. He had insisted on paying for half but had no idea what was needed so he was content to step back and let her handle it. He could take care of the easy part, the paying.

“Well if it isn’t Severus Snape.” He turned towards the low, raspy female voice and was stunned to see a face from his past. Lissette Dupree was one of the few female death eaters. Actually, she would be better classified as one of the Dark Lord’s concubines as her role in the movement was strictly sexual. He had spent time with her during the war, preferring to take her in lieu of the muggle women who were kidnapped, tortured and raped. The Dark Lord assumed that Severus had a bit of a tendre for Lissette, but that wasn’t the truth of it, she was simply the lesser of the two evils. He could live with what occurred between him and the witch because she was willing. He would never have been able to live with himself had he accepted one of the captives. 

“Lissette, it has been a very long time.” Severus could not deny that the woman was still exceedingly beautiful. But he knew that beneath that lovely shell laid an ambitious and greedy witch who would attach herself to any wizard who had the slightest bit of power and influence.

“Too long.” She purred, looking him over. He wasn’t a very attractive wizard but he more than made up for his lack of good looks in bed. She was between keepers at the moment and wouldn’t mind revisiting old times. “What brings you to the High Wizards District?”

****

**~@~**

Hermione smiled as the clerk stepped away to place the order for her. She had chosen a collection of dark cherry wood that came with a cot, rocker, bureau and changing table. She had also ordered a pram and a few other items, all to be delivered by month’s end. She turned around and her stomach tensed when she saw Severus talking with a very tall, very slim, very beautiful witch with long raven hair. 

She recognized the emotion for what it was, she was jealous. She wasn’t sure why, she had no reason to be, but it was there. With it came anger and a need to mark territory. The lioness felt that her pride was being threatened and her hackles were up. She withdrew her wand and with a little spell her already snug shirt became skin tight, her little round belly unmistakable. She put on her sweetest smile and headed for Severus.

****

**~@~**

“You should pay me a visit, Severus, we could revisit old times.” Lissette cooed as she walked her fingers up his arm.

“I don’t think so, Lissette.” He said, brushing her hand away and watching the practiced pout that graced her lips.

“Alright, that is finished now.” Hermione said as she approached, her soft, sweet smile still in place.

“Ah, Hermione…erm…did you get everything you needed?” He asked, edging away from Lissette. 

“I ordered the big items but we still have to get the smaller ones and clothing. I hope our baby likes what I chose.” She turned towards Lissette and laid her hand on her tummy, smiling. “Hello.”

“Hermione, this is Lissette Dupree. Lissette, this is Hermione Granger.” Severus made the introductions uncomfortably. Hermione extended her hand to the woman, shaking her hand firmly.

“Nice to meet you.” She didn’t really mean it, but calling the woman a slag wasn’t polite. “How do you know Severus?”

“We are old…friends.” The woman sneered. “You?” Hermione grinned and laid both hands on her belly.

“Severus and I both teach at Hogwarts.” She said. “And we are having a baby in a few months.”

“You what?” Lissette looked at Severus who was standing stiffly beside Hermione, eyeing her suspiciously. “Severus, is she serious? Are you having a child with this…girl?”

He could see the smug grin spread on Hermione’s face and he knew that the little witch was playing the part. She was jealous of Lissette and had come to stake her claim. His long neglected ego stood up to take notice. It felt decidedly pleasant to be desired, to have a witch lay claim to him, and he was rather impressed by her Slyhterinesque tactics.

“As you can plainly see, Lissette, Hermione is just under six months pregnant with my child. Our first.” He added, watching the surprise register on her face.

“I had not heard that you were married, such things usually make the papers.” Lissette said, looking for all the world as though she were sucking on a lemon. 

“Oh we aren’t married.” Hermione said brightly, a little too brightly for her not to be up to no good. “We just live in sin.” 

“I…uh…oh…” Lissette stammered, not sure what she was supposed to say to that little bit of news.

“I think that it is nearing time for our film, Hermione. We really should get going before we miss the beginning.” He said tightly, gathering up the bags in one hand and putting his free arm around her waist. “If you will excuse us, Lissette.” He said, turning Hermione towards the exit and guiding her onto the street.

“I don’t like her.” Hermione sniped as soon as they were outside. 

“So I gathered. You weren’t being very polite inside.” Severus kept his arm around her and led her down Main Street towards the cinema. 

“She was obviously coming on to you. Why should I be polite to a woman having a go at my wizard?” She asked. Gods he loved the sound of that. 

“You have nothing to fear from Lissette.” He said softly. 

“How do you know her?” It was a question that had no good answer. He wasn’t sure that she would ever understand half of the things he had been called upon to do in his past nor did he want her to know. Some things were just better left alone. 

“Lissette was one of the few female death eaters.” He said quietly so that the people on the street would not overhear. “She served the Dark Lord for nearly a decade.”

“You were lovers.” The words were strained, tinged with anger and jealousy. 

“Yes.” He refused to lie to her. 

“She is very beautiful.” Hermione began to wonder how she would compete with that. She had no idea that his previous lovers might be so stunning. Truthfully she hadn’t given the notion of his previous paramours a second thought. If that was what he was used to, then maybe the baby _was_ the only reason he was courting her.

“On the outside, yes. Inside she is as ugly as a hag.” He could feel the stiffness in her back and knew she was doubting herself. “Whereas you are beautiful both inside and out.” 

She turned to look at him, he appeared sincere as he led them into the cinema, but Hermione couldn’t fight the doubt niggling at her.


	14. Chapter 14

****

**Chapter Fourteen: Meant To Be Mine**

The trip to the cinema wasn’t exactly the enjoyable time Severus had hoped. He spent most of the movie observing her covertly, well aware that she wasn’t paying any attention to the film but was lost in her own head. She said very little to him on the way back to the castle. She said hello to students as they passed them in the halls, greeted the other members of the staff but she seemed oblivious to him walking behind her carrying packages like a pack mule.

He knew that it had something to do with Lissette Dupree and he knew that once they were alone he would have to find someway to make it right. The problem was that he didn’t know just what it was that he had done wrong. He hadn’t flirted back with the woman, nor had he lied about how he knew her. Navigating an actual relationship was harder than he imagined. 

Once inside her quarters he carried the packages to her bedroom and set them on her bed while she disappeared into the loo. He was sitting on her sofa when she came back out, barefoot with a glass of water. 

“Oh, you are still here.” She said, chewing her bottom lip. 

“I don’t recall us saying goodbye. In fact, I can’t recall you saying anything to me in the last hour or so.” He said, watching her face for her reactions. “Something is wrong. Are you going to tell me what?”

Hermione sighed and walked across the room to peer out of the window. Rain was just beginning to fall and she watched the students on the grounds scatter as the first drops hit them. Her mind was racing, so many thoughts and they were slamming together and creating new ones until she felt as though her head might explode trying to contain them. She wondered if she would be feeling the same if she weren’t pregnant and therefore a slave to her hormones. She didn’t want to seem irrational so she feared being honest with him. What if he thought her mad?

“I have all night if you need time.” He said, leaning back against the cushions. 

“I don’t think that I am worldly enough for you.” She said, watching the lightning in the distance. 

“Pardon? What do you mean by that?” He asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. She turned slightly towards him and rested her hip against the window sill.

“When I began to have feelings for you and you confessed to having them for me, I never really considered what you might be used to.” She turned the crank and opened the window a little to let the cool, fresh air blow inside. “To be honest, I never thought about you and women period. I don’t know what I expected but it certainly wasn’t someone like that woman in the department store.”

“Hermione, there were never any tender feelings between Lissette and I.” His heart swelled in his chest with some foreign emotion he could not name. 

“But she was your lover and she is clearly more experienced than I.” She sipped at her water, her fingers curled so tightly around the glass that he feared she would break it. “You are clearly far more experienced than I.” 

“If you are worried about my health I can assure you that I am perfectly healthy…”

“No, I am worried that you will grow bored with me. I have had one lover, Severus. I gave myself to my first love and never to another. I am not made to be promiscuous, hence the desperate measures I went to in order to have a child. I can not begin to compete with the women in your past.” She looked so forlorn staring out the window. He stood and walked across the room, sliding his arms around her and resting his chin atop her head, his hands curled protectively around her stomach. 

“I don’t want you to compete with them. There is no need. They are in my past for very good reasons and not a one of them can compare to you.” He searched his brain for the right answers and hoped like hell that he was finding them. 

“You are with me only because I carry our child…”

“Stop right there. That isn’t true.” He said, hugging her tightly to him as they watched a spring storm approach. “Maybe it is what opened my eyes to look in your direction, but it is not the only reason I chose to pursue a relationship with you.”

“It isn’t?” He could hear the need in her voice. She needed for him to tell her all of the reasons, to reassure her that it was more than just the baby that they shared. He worried that he would say it all wrong. He had never been good with the words women wanted to hear. He was always blunt and strangely literal, poetic language was not his strong suit. But, as her partner he had a responsibility to see to her happiness, to reassure her that she was important and cared for. 

“When I look at you I see many things. I see a little bushy haired know it all who disrupted my classes and often poked her nose where it didn’t belong. I see a warrior on the battlefield fighting gloriously for what she believed was right, a reluctant heroine standing beside her friends accepting accolades she didn’t want because she was only doing what needed to be done. I see a young woman broken and crying for the loss of her love and a phoenix rising up from the ashes to reclaim her life. I see a teacher who is loved by her students, who encourages them and guides them with a firm yet loving hand. Yes, I look at you and I see the mother of my child, even if it was an accident and I was reluctant to accept it. But I also see a woman, intelligent, passionate, beautiful, desirable, a woman I am proud to call mine.” He whispered the words with his eyes closed, feeling every one of them as they were spoken. He felt her trembling in his arms. She was weeping. “I’m sorry, I’m not good with words and they came out wrong…”

“No!” She turned around and lifted her tear streaked face to look at him. “Please don’t apologize. They didn’t come out wrong, everything you said was perfect. No one has ever said anything more beautiful to my ears.” 

“Then why are you crying?” He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and kissed her damp cheeks lightly. 

“Because you are stealing my heart, Severus. I didn’t think it was possible for me to give it again but you…you aren’t waiting for it to be given, you are swooping in and taking it for your own.” She rubbed her cheek against the center of his chest and sniffled. 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” He asked.

“It’s good; it’s very, very good.” She said, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She could feel it then, those faint stirrings of something familiar yet different at the same time. She was falling in love with Severus.

He held her for an indeterminable length of time. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of holding her and being held by her. Her head rested against his chest and every once in a while she would press her face into his coat and breathe deeply. Her obsession with his scent was almost comical. He knew he had a reputation for being the ‘Greasy Git’ and that most people assumed he was something less than hygienic. The truth was he was extremely fastidious about his personal hygiene. He just happened to have extremely oily hair and skin, genetics were a bitch sometimes.

Her hands began to slide up and down his back, slowly stroking as though she were trying to soothe him. She tilted her head up and kissed the underside of his chin her lips moving slowly over the rough and slightly stubbled line of his jaw. He felt the soft bite of her teeth into the tendons on his neck at the same time that her hands curved around his backside and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him. 

Her smile was hidden against his throat. She had felt that shudder move through him and it thrilled her. She moved her hands to his hips and then up his sides and around until she could open the buttons on his coat starting from the bottom and working her way up. She almost expected him to stop her, but he didn’t. He stood patiently, his breathing ragged and his heart pounding in his chest while she slid her hands beneath the woolen material and pushed it off his shoulders. 

He watched her through hooded eyes as she began working on the buttons of his white shirt, slowly drawing the tails from the waistband of his trousers. She didn’t rush, taking the time to undo the cuffs before parting the fabric and pushing it off to join his coat on the floor. Cool fingers threaded through the silky curls swirling across his chest and down over his abdomen in line disappearing into his trousers. His skin was so hot to the touch and she wanted to wrap herself around him and absorb his warmth.

She whimpered when her fingertips danced over the multitude of scars that marred his torso. He saw the tears begin to well in her eyes and he shook his head in wonder. Was she really going to weep over pain long eased?

“Don’t do that.” He wiped away the tears that were clinging to her lashes. She bent her head and began to place feather light kisses over each and every scar that she could reach as if she could make them vanish with her caress. She came damned close to it because her tenderness lightened a weight he hadn’t realized he carried. He needed to get his hands on her, to feel her skin to skin. She lifted her arms as he slowly raised the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and dropping it to the floor as he closed his arms around her and pulled her to him.

Their lips met, lightly at first and then deeper as magic and desire swelled within them. Long, nervous fingers unclasped her bra and she let go of him only long enough to slide the offensive garment off before she was once more wrapped firmly around his torso. Lips and tongues met in a heated, breath stealing duel that had her knees trembling and threatening to buckle. 

Severus felt her swaying in his embrace so he bent down and scooped her into the cradle of his arms. Her arms looped around his neck and held on tight as he carried her through the sitting room and into her bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and went to the window to open them slightly and allow the cool, rain scented air to fill the room. The faint light of dusk cast a soft glow about the room and the sounds of the rain provided the perfect music for what was evolving.

He came back to stand by the bed and gaze upon the half naked woman reclining on her elbows watching him. She may not have been the most physically beautiful woman he had ever been with, but she definitely the most important. His eyes raked over her from the messy curls coming free from the confinement of her ponytail down to wide amber eyes all heavy and dark with passion. Lips that were moist and slightly swollen from his kisses, breasts full and heavy, their tips flushed dark from her pregnancy and arousal. Maybe he should have been put off by the sight of her tummy rounded with their child but he wasn’t. She looked like a goddess, the perfect image of life and fertility. 

He leaned over her and kissed the smooth skin of her stomach, the vanilla scent of the cream he had made for her tickling his senses. He unfastened her jeans and tucked his fingers into the sides to slide them, along with her underwear, down her thighs and off. It felt as though his heart might break right through his chest at the sight of her completely naked. She didn’t try to hide from him; she wanted him to see her, all of her so that there were no doubts about what he was getting. 

She brought her feet up to rest on the edge of the mattress and let her knees fall to the sides, parting her thighs and letting him get a good look at the treasure between them. She made him feel young again, so young that he nearly spilled himself inside his trousers at the vulnerable position she put herself in for him. 

Rough, shaking hands slid along the smooth, creamy flesh of her thighs until his thumbs met in the small thatch of tight, chestnut curls. She was bare from the top of her slit down with only that little triangle of hair marking her womanhood. Smooth, plump petals parted to reveal succulent pink flesh already glistening with want and a turgid little bud rising up and begging for attention. 

“You astound me.” He whispered hoarsely, parting her folds with the fingers of one hand and trailing the fingertips of his other hand lightly over the slippery flesh. Her hips jolted at the touch and she exhaled sharply. He pinched the little nubbin between his fingers and rolled it gently back and forth until she fell back on the bed and began to moan. She arched her back and rolled her hips into his touch, seeking the pleasure he offered selfishly. She was stunning to view this way, naked and writhing against the blankets, her eyes squeezed shut, her hands fisting and pulling at the counterpane as she cried out. 

He was intoxicated by the rich, heady scent of her arousal, the way her already slick flesh grew wetter and hotter beneath his touch. She was so responsive, so eager that he could barely maintain his control. He wanted inside her, wanted to slide his cock deep into the flooding furrow between her legs and ride her to orgasm. But the need to taste her was persistent so he lowered his head between her thighs and slid his tongue over the tender flesh. She screamed, the surprised sound of pleasure ringing in his ears and urging him onward. He laid his arm over her pelvis beneath her belly and held her down, his other hand pushed on her inner thigh to keep her from closing her legs on his head. 

His tongue snaked through her folds, circling around and over her clit, drawing forth more of the desperate little mewls of pleasure that were echoing off of the walls. He dipped his long tongue into her opening, pressing as deep as he could, curling and wriggling it as she trembled. She tasted sweet and salty, a bit tangy but it was addictive. He couldn’t get enough of her unique flavor. He closed his lips around her clit and sucked gently, the tip of his tongue lashing back and forth. Her thighs began to shake and her moaning and groaning began to get louder, longer and shriller until her body shook with the crescendo. She pulsed against his mouth, her hips jerking spasmodically as she came. 

He continued to lave her sensitive sex until she relaxed against the bed, only the occasional shudder wracking her body as she came down. He took her rest period as an opportunity to shed the remainder of his clothing and crawl onto the bed, shifting her to the center and lying beside her. She rolled her head towards him on the pillow, her cheeks flushed and little curls clinging to her sweaty forehead. 

“Sweet Circe, I never….I didn’t…my gods.” She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, missing the near smile that tugged on his lips. 

“You are stunning.” He whispered, sliding forward to kiss her lips softly and slide them lower over her chin and down the front of her throat until he could lick and nibble at her tight nipples. She made a soft cooing noise and arched her back, her hands lifting from the mattress to slide over his back and clutch at his shoulders. 

“I want to feel you on me.” She pleaded, spreading her thighs and pulling him towards her.

“It won’t be uncomfortable for you?” He thumbed the turgid little peaks and slid between her legs.

“No, not yet, right now it feels perfect.” She said. “But it would feel better if you were inside me.” Her fingers trailed down his spine to the little dips at the base just above his ass. She lifted her hips as the same time that her nails curled into the tight, muscular cheeks. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, holding his weight off of her on extended arms. 

“I’m yours, Severus.” She said. 

“As you were meant to be.” His words were barely audible as he reached between them, stroking the steely length of his cock firmly, drawing his foreskin back to reveal the plumy, weeping tip and press it against her opening. He paused when the head was engulfed in tight, wet heat and looked at her. Feeling his hesitation she opened her eyes and their gazes locked.

“What is it?” She asked.

“I…I’m nervous.” He said incredulously.

“Why?”

“Because it feels so different, so good. It…this…has never had meaning before now.” He rasped, sliding a little deeper.

“Severus…” His name was a broken sob as she reached up to twine her arms around his shoulders and pull him down to her. “Make me yours.” She pleaded against his ear as she tilted her hips up to him, taking him deeper. His arms slid beneath her, holding her tight as he thrust all the way inside her. He gasped at the feel of her, so snug, so hot, and so wet along the length of him. 

His body wanted to take her hard and fast, needed to find release deep within her but HE needed to take her slowly, sliding his cock in and out of her depths with precise, measured thrusts that allowed him to feel every tightly sucking inch of her. Heavy breaths, grunts and groans blended together as they clasped each other tight and moved together, easily finding a natural rhythm that pleased them both. 

Their bodies became slick with sweat, the breeze through the windows cooling them as they rocked in the center of her bed. Her calves curled around his and her fingernails left tracks on his shoulders as she strained to get closer to him. Their lips met and he curled his hands beneath her shoulders as he began to thrust more firmly into her. Faster and faster he moved, their lips a hairsbreadth apart as they panted and moaned. Her hips rocked faster into his, grinding up until he felt the faint fluttering of her orgasm caressing him and heard the strangled groan of completion expelled from her lips. 

He continued to plunge through the clasping heat of her orgasm until at last he felt the burn of his own impending release. Lost to his own quest for the ultimate pleasure he plumbed her depths again and again. Finally he stiffened and with a loud, rough growl he came inside her, releasing his seed with long, intense pulses that left him shuddering and weak. 

He caught himself before he could collapse on her and rolled them onto their sides. He withdrew gently and pulled her close, raining kisses over her face and neck as she cried softly. 

“Beautiful witch.” He murmured, kissing away her tears. 

“Amazing, you are amazing.” She whispered, snuggling into his chest and seeking his warmth. Severus shifted awkwardly, pushing the blankets from beneath them until he could manage to pull them over the two of them. 

“Rest, just rest and let me hold you.” He said, his eyes closing as sated fatigue overtook him.

“Just don’t let me go.” She sighed.

“Never.”

****

**~@~**

“Severus.” Hermione poked him in the ribs and saw the frown forming on his face in the light from a single candle. 

“Hmmm?” He grunted, slowly being drawn from a rather pleasant sleep. 

“Severus, wake up.” She said, poking him again. He opened his eyes and glared at her.

“You’ve worn me out, witch, if you want more you have to let me sleep first.” He growled. 

“No, I’m hungry.” She said, her tummy rumbling as though to punctuate the statement. “I want sausage gumbo.” 

“Sausage gumbo?” He asked rising up on his elbows. 

“It’s a Cajun dish with…”

“I _know_ what sausage gumbo is, Hermione. How in the hell am I supposed to find it at…” He looked over at the clock on her nightstand. “three o’clock in the morning?”

“I don’t know.” She said, sitting up in the bed and pulling the blankets up over her naked breasts.

“Why don’t I get you some cold cereal or some porridge?” He yawned sitting up and reaching for his trousers.

“No, I _really_ need sausage gumbo.” She said urgently.

“Hermione, this is not New Orleans, you can’t expect it to be that easy to come by!” He said, pulling his trousers up over his hips and fastening them. 

“Please?” She begged. Severus groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, wondering just how the witch had gotten a taste for the American dish. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” He muttered walking into her sitting room and using the floo to call for a kitchen elf. A tired looking creature appeared a few moments later, startled to see a half naked Snape waiting for him. 

“Master Snape calls the kitchen?” The nasally sounding voice asked. 

“Professor Granger would like some sausage gumbo. Can you come up with it?” He asked. 

“And key lime pie!” She called from the bedroom. 

“Ah…Missy Granger’s cravings is on her.” The little elf laughed. “I go to America and gets the gumbo. One moment Master Snape.” 

The elf popped from sight and Severus shook his head. He couldn’t believe that he was up at three A.M. sending house elves to America for soup. Within five minutes the elf reappeared, brightly colored beads dangling from his ears and wrapped around his neck. He handed Severus a tray with a steaming bowl of sausage gumbo and a slice of key lime pie. 

“Good nights, Master Snape!” The elf was gone again and Severus carried the tray back into the bedroom wondering just how often he was going to be sent on fetch and carry missions. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thought I would include the recipe for Hermione’s food of choice. =)

SAUSAGE GUMBO

Yield  
Makes 3 quarts  
Ingredients  
3 pounds andouille sausage,(you can combine with other sausages for added flavor) cut into 1/4-inch-thick slices 

1/4 cup to 1/3 cup pure olive oil   
3/4 cup all-purpose flour   
1 medium onion   
1/2 medium-size green bell pepper, chopped   
2 celery ribs, sliced   
3 garlic cloves, minced   
4 cups water   
4 cups chicken broth   
1 tablespoon Creole seasoning   
1/2 teaspoon dried thyme   
1 teaspoon hot sauce   
2 bay leaves   
1/2 cup sliced green onions   
Hot cooked rice   
Filé powder (optional)   
Garnish: celery leaves   
Preparation  
Brown andouille sausage in a Dutch oven oven medium heat, stirring until it crumbles and is no longer pink. Remove sausage, reserving dripping in pan. Set sausage aside.  
Measure drippings, adding enough olive oil to measure 1/2 cup. Heat mixture in Dutch oven over medium-high heat until hot. Whisk in flour , and cook, whisking constantly, 10 to 12 minutes or until roux is caramel colored.  
Add chopped onion and next 3 ingredients; cook, stirring often, until vegetables are tender. Gradually stir in 4 cups water and broth; bring to a boil. Add Creole seasoning, and next 3 ingredients; reduce heat, and simmer, stirring occasionally, 30 minutes.  
Add sausage and green onions, and cook 30 minutes. Remove and discard bay leaves; serve over rice. Serve with filé powder, and garnish, if desired.  
Southern Living, MARCH 2000


	15. Chapter 15

****

**Chapter Fifteen: Albus Confesses**

Minerva McGonagall stood on the walkway and stared down into the courtyard. A rather large grin stretched her cheeks as she observed the couple lying on the grass beneath a tree. The sun was high and the temperature was warm but a nice, cool breeze blew in from the north. She was more than a little surprised to see Severus in only trousers and a shirt. Even during the summer he buttoned himself into his formal suits, they were an armor of sorts. 

It was nice to see him relaxing and simply enjoying the day. She sighed when he laid his hands on Hermione’s ever expanding tummy. She never got tired of seeing that. When the debacle first occurred she though that Severus would kill the girl he was so angry. She never expected to see them join together the way they had and form a relationship, a family. 

“Admiring my handy work?” Minerva didn’t even bother turning at the sound of Albus’s voice.

“Hello, Albus.” She said, continuing to watch the pair below. Hermione was trying to convince Severus to try her ice cream but he was stubbornly refusing, insisting that he didn’t like it. Hermione however insisted that everyone liked ice cream and pressed on. Albus’s words suddenly registered and she turned around to look at him. “What do you mean _your_ handy work?”

She saw the mischievous grin on his transparent face and she brought her fingers to her mouth to smother the shocked gasp

“Oh, Albus, you didn’t!” He had the audacity to wink at her, completely unrepentant.

“They weren’t going to see for themselves without a little push, Minerva! And if the girl had a child with someone else there was no way they would ever come together!” He said.

“It wasn’t for you to decide!” Minerva groaned and turned back to the courtyard. Hermione had crawled on top of Severus and was sitting on his stomach feeding him ice cream with her spoon, and he was enjoying it. Though whether it was the ice cream or the witch straddling him that made him happy she couldn’t be certain. 

“Something had to be done! They would have just continued ignoring each other without ever realizing that they were two halves of the same whole.” Albus defended as he peered over the walkway’s edge. “I miss ice cream.”

“Your meddling could have backfired and that poor child could have grown up with a father who hated him or her!” She snapped.

“That was never going to happen. Severus tries very hard to remain unfeeling but inside he is a very emotional man with a great capacity for love. There was never a chance that he would abandon a child of his.” Albus smiled smugly as the couple began kissing passionately beneath the tree. 

“And what of Poppy? She believes that she made a monumental error! Your actions have made her look incompetent!” She blushed when she realized that Severus was sliding his hands beneath Hermione’s dress and decided that she had better keep moving.

“No one knows what actually happened aside from you and the Potters.” He scoffed.

“And what if they had decided to pursue charges? Poppy’s career would have been over! You have got to learn to stop meddling, Albus! I think it is worse now than when you were alive!” Minerva entered the castle and made her way towards her office, leaving a chastised yet unremorseful ghost grinning in the hall.

****

**~@~**

“I don’t want any!” Severus shoved the hand and it’s dripping spoon out of his face. Hermione merely laughed and sucked the sweet chocolate ice cream from the spoon herself.

“You are an old sour puss, Severus; I need to sweeten you up.” She said, opening her mouth for another heaping spoonful.

“Well there are better ways than that sticky mess.” He grouched.

“Come on, Severus, everyone likes ice cream!” She said, waving the spoon in front of him again.

“Not everyone.” He said frowning. “Don’t get that on my book!” 

He might as well have issued her a challenge with his refusal. She was a rather stubborn witch and moody of late despite the regular sex. Hell he wouldn’t call it regular; it was anything other than regular. It was bloody mind blowing and the witch was trying to kill him, he was convinced of it. He had never been so exhausted in his entire life. 

“Screw your bloody book!” She took it from his hand and tossed it aside.

“I was reading that!” He stared at his abused tome lying in the grass with a furrowed brow. She made it difficult to focus at times, preferring his attention to be focused on her. Another side effect of the pregnancy. 

“Oh stop your fussing.” She said tossing her leg over his torso and sitting on his stomach. “Now, have a bite of my ice cream.” She grinned. “You can stop scowling at me, Severus; I am not at all frightened of you. I have seen your ‘O’ face, I will never fear you again.”

“My what…mmmmfffff” Hermione took advantage of his open mouth and shoved a spoon full of ice cream inside. Cold chocolate ran down his chin from the dripping spoon and she bent her head to lick it away.

“Now, isn’t that yummy?” She asked, the tip of their noses touching. 

“It was alright.” He drawled. “Now explain this ‘O’ face comment of yours.”

“It means that I have seen your face in the throes of orgasm…your ‘O’ face.” She smirked and brushed her fingers over his lips. “You almost smile when you come.”

“I am amazed that you would notice considering your own rather animated reactions during climax.” He said, this time he opened his mouth when she offered up her ice cream. 

“Oh I always notice, especially when I’ve got you in my mouth and I am not distracted by your wicked ways.” She teased.

“You have a rather wicked tongue.” He laid his hands on her thighs where the skirt of her sundress had ridden up. 

“Not nearly as wicked as yours.” She was chewing her bottom lip and grinning at him simultaneously. She was, he had pleasantly discovered, a very sexual being. He wasn’t sure that she had even realized it before him. There was a certain smug satisfaction that came with knowing he had awakened her sensuality. She had been but a girl when she became involved with Weasley and from what she had told him their intimate relationship had been relatively new when he passed.

“It didn’t sound like complaining that was reverberating off of my office walls this morning.” He purred, his hands sliding higher. 

“You will never hear me complaining about how you make me feel, Severus. You might get complaints if you don’t do it often enough, however.” She set her ice cream aside and slid her fingers through his hair, rubbing his scalp gently until he moaned and pressed into her touch. 

“I am twenty years older than you, woman, you have to let a man rest once in a while.” He groaned, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure at her touch. He felt her lips on his and immediately parted his lips to taste her. She tasted like chocolate ice cream and that sweet, unique flavor that was all hers. 

“Enjoy it while we can because things will be a lot more difficult when baby Snape arrives.” She said against his lips. “’O’ faces may become rare for a time.” 

“Then by all means, let us get our fill now.” Her skirt was pushed even higher, his hands filling with the pliant flesh of her bottom.

“Right here?” She breathed, already excited by the prospect of having him again. 

“There is no one around but us.” He smirked. “Where is that Gryffindor courage now?”

Just as he expected her hands moved to the fastenings of his trousers and he quickly found himself exposed. 

“It’s a good thing I conveniently forgot to put any knickers on after tea, isn’t it?” She said softly as she settled herself over his erection and impaled herself on his length.

“Oh yes, a very good thing indeed.” Severus purred, praying silently that no one stumbled across them before they were finished. It wouldn’t do for people to find the meanest teacher at Hogwarts cavorting with his pregnant lover in the courtyard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	16. Chapter 16

****

**Chapter Sixteen: Couple’s Shower or Crucio?**

A couple’s shower. Who was the bloody idiot that came up with that notion? Severus wondered as he stood in the back of a room filled with women with the other members of the cock club. The women all stood around Hermione touching her belly and gushing over the joys of motherhood. The men stood in awkward silence amongst the storks and pink tissue paper streamers that adorned anything that stood still. At least there was alcohol that lessened the horror some. 

“Can we go out back and pick up a game?” George Weasley asked. He needed to get out of the room before his wife began eyeing him as a prospective breeder. 

“Ginny threatened me with a cut off if I dared.” Harry said, eyeing the table of unidentifiable finger foods. “You would think that since this is a couple’s shower they would at least have food that appeals to both sides of the couple.”

“What is it that I am supposed to be doing here?” Severus asked finally. 

“You are supposed to ooo and ahhh over all of the cutsie little clothes and doodads that you receive as gifts.” Harry said, taking a very long drink from his bottle of ale. 

“I doubt I am up to such a ridiculous task. Can’t I simply look at them later?” He asked. 

“Not if you ever want to have sex again.” George said. “It’s important to her therefore you have to at least pretend that it is important to you when everyone knows you don’t give a damn.”

“Hello, gentlemen, I take it this is where the cocks congregate?” Severus’s lip curled at the sight of Richie Dumont.

“Richie! So glad you could make it, Mate!” Harry slapped him on the back and passed him an open bottle of ale.

“What have I missed?” He asked, laying a brightly wrapped package on a table already laden with gifts.

“So far they have done nothing but touch all over her belly.” George said.

“Well that could be interesting…if they were naked.” Richie observed. The other men nodded in agreement. 

“Why are you here, Dumont? Last I knew you weren’t a part of a couple.” Severus was irritable and Richie had a way of rubbing him wrong. 

“My rose wanted me here.” Richie grinned. 

“I would watch your usage of the word _my_ when it applies to Hermione.” Severus warned. Richie only laughed, not too concerned about the threat. 

“She looks happy.” George said suddenly. “I haven’t seen that smile on her face since…well it’s been a long time is all. You must be doing something right, Snape.” 

Severus took it for the compliment that it was. If things had been different she would have been married to Ronald and it would be his child that she carried. To have his brother approve was quite the accolade. 

Hermione caught his gaze and she smiled, her eyes beaming. He felt it from across the room, that punch in the gut feeling that had become so common place in his life since she had become such a crucial part of it. His lips twitched in response but a wink was all that manifested. 

“Oh bloody hell, you have it bad.” Richie laughed. 

“Mind your business, Dumont.” Severus straightened as Ginevra Potter approached him; certain it was to instruct him on some uncomfortable task. 

“You boys have been very good. I expected you to sneak off before now.” She said. 

“Harry was afraid you’d cut him off, poor bloke was shaking in his ugly sandals.” George said, slugging Harry in the arm.

“Well I am pleased to announce that it is time to eat.” She expected the lackluster response as the men looked over at the food table with a sad lack of interest. “There are chicken wings and chips in the kitchen. Come right back when you are done.” It sounded like a stampede as they hurried from the room. 

****

**~@~**

“Do we have to go back?” George asked, so filled with beer and chicken that he didn’t think he was going to be able to move.

“We have to go back.” Harry sighed. “Maybe if we act all giddy over the stuffed ducks and bum cream we will get to go into the basement and play a hand or two of poker.”

“Why would we be giddy for bum cream?” Richie asked, rubbing his hand over his rather portly belly.

“Believe me; if you were dealing with diaper rash you would be giddy for bum cream.” Harry said. 

“I still don’t understand. They aren’t paying attention to us so why do they want us here?” Severus pushed his plate away, it was impossible for him to eat another bite. 

“That is the mystery of women, Snape. Don’t try to solve it, just do what they say and act like it’s what you really want to do and you will continue to enjoy an active sex life.” George said.

“Amen!” Harry exclaimed, raising his beer in salute. “And on that note we should get back before they come looking for us.” 

“Well surely they will come find us when they require us.” Severus looked towards the hallway with dread.

“Wow, you really haven’t had a serious relationship have you? I don’t know whether to envy you for living so long shagging whoever you want or pity you for living so long alone.” George groaned as he pushed himself up from the chair. “See the trick is to NOT make her come looking for you. That way she can not say later that you MADE her force you to do what you should have wanted to do all along.”

“That makes absolutely no sense.” Richie said.

“That is marriage, my friend.” Harry said as he got to his feet.

“But he isn’t married. He’s just shagging and knocking up young witches.” Richie said, deliberately commenting on the lack of a ring on Hermione’s finger. He adored her and while he wished it were him, she wanted Severus and she deserved a ring. 

“Good as.” George laid his hand on Severus’s shoulder. “Come on, Snape, we will not steer you wrong.” 

“This from the boy who made flatulence potion his first year and fed it to the mandrakes.” Severus replied, getting to his feet reluctantly. 

“I never heard that story.” Harry grinned.

“All of the potted mandrakes suffered terribly for nearly a week, blowing the soil out of their pots and howling with abdominal cramps. Nothing could be done for it, we just had to wait it out and then it took over a week to clean it all up after the greenhouse had been aired out of course.” Severus said, he couldn’t say it at the time but it was actually rather clever. 

“I have refined the potion and now use it in the Farting Fruit Taffy. So you see, Snape, all the stuff you taught me about brewing has made me a successful man!”

“I am proud beyond words.” He intoned flatly as he followed the red head from the kitchen. Harry was already standing near the doorway to the lounge and he had his hand up indicating for them to be quiet, a big grin on his face as he motioned them closer.

****

**~@~**

Hermione set her empty plate aside and leaned back in the chair, her hands resting on her stomach. She was huge. There was no other word for it, well there was massive, enormous, and gigantic but the multi-syllable words didn’t quite hold the same punch as the simple single syllable huge. 

“So, Hermione…you’ve been fed, pampered and we have had the nice, proper girl talk so I think it is about time for you to spill it.” Angelina Weasley moved to the edge of her chair and waggled her eyebrows at Hermione.

“Spill what exactly?” Hermione eyed the tall, dark woman suspiciously. 

“Oh do not play coy with me! You are shagging the meanest teacher in Hogwarts history! We want details!” She goaded. A chorus of encouragement erupted from the other women present including Ginny. 

“You have your own wizards! You don’t need details about mine.” She laughed.

“Oh yes we do!” Parvati said. “That man was so cantankerous and mean when we were in school I couldn’t begin to imagine him as a lover.”

“Oh I could.” Ginny said. “That voice? My god it is positively knicker soaking!” Several affirmations to that fact went up and Hermione laughed.

“None of that! He is very taken thank you.” She said, reaching for her glass of lemonade.

“Oh yeah? How often?” Angelina asked.

“How often what?”

“How often is he _taken_?” she asked. Hermione sputtered and sat her drink aside. 

“I don’t ask you how often you shag your husbands!” 

“George and I go three or four times a week.” Angelina said with a shrug.

“Harry and I average four.” Ginny offered. 

“Goren and I are two to three.” Parvati answered.

“You have to answer now, its girl code. We tell our secrets you tell yours.” Angelina said.

“Alright! You are a bunch of pervs you know that right?” She was met with several _get on with it_ stares. “We do it once or twice….a day.”

“Every day! No wonder you are sprogged up!” Angelina laughed. “I can’t believe it…are you slipping him virility potion? He’s what, fifty? My goodness!”

“If you can’t handle the answers then don’t ask the questions.” Hermione said.

“Is it good?” Ginny asked, her cheeks slightly flushed. All of the other women were staring at her with wide, curious eyes.

“Uhm….yeah….it’s unbelievable actually.” She said, chewing her lower lip to try and smother her grin somewhat. 

“I knew it!” Angelina said, slapping her thigh. “I told you that glow wasn’t just the pregnancy.’

“Yeah well, now you know so leave me alone about it.” Hermione shook her head at her friends.

“Like that’s going to happen. You should know better.” Ginny said. “What I want to know is….describe his wand.” 

“No! You are all a bunch of shameless hussies!” She couldn’t believe they were asking her such questions. Well, okay, maybe she could believe it.

“Come on….George is rather long actually, it’s quite nice when you are wanting a little action from behind.” Angelina said shamelessly. 

“Harry is on the thicker side and I swear he is like that drumming rabbit on the muggle telly adverts, he just keeps going and going and going….the man wears me out.” Ginny sighed wistfully. “Just thinking about it wears me out.”

“Goren isn’t all that impressive actually.” Parvati said disappointedly.

“Come on, Hermione, your turn.” Angelina said. 

“What about the others?” She asked, gesturing to the other women listening intently. 

“All single. Quit stalling and reveal the potions master’s wand stats!” Ginny giggled.

“Ugh, thank gods he isn’t around to hear this, he’d be furious.” She grumbled. “He is impressive, both long and thick and when he said he didn’t hold with foolish wand waving he was dead serious, the man has left me barely conscious on more than one occasion. Are you happy?”

“Well it’s easy to understand why you are!” Angelina said. The room filled with the sounds of bawdy female laughter.

****

**~@~**

Severus stood with his arms crossed and one brow arched at the three men currently staring at him in shock. The rather informative and personal conversation between the ladies had revealed a little more than he was comfortable with. 

“Bloody hell, Snape, every day? Merlin, forget about us guiding you, you need to share your secret!” George said, in awe that a man Snape’s age had such stamina.

“Your wives are far too curious and far too chatty.” Severus growled.

“And you are my new hero.” Harry said laughing. “Come on, let’s get in there before they start with the sketches.” 

“Are you serious?” Severus asked. He still couldn’t believe that the women talked of such things when they were together, but after overhearing their little conversation he wouldn’t put it past them to begin comparing diagrams. 

“It’s not so bad, I mean come on, it’s a couples shower not the cruciatus.” Harry laid his hand on Severus’s shoulder and squeezed.

“With the cruciatus you eventually end up unconscious, this doesn’t seem quite as promising.” He grumbled as he let Harry guide him back into the gaggle of females determined to ooo and ahhh over the gifts and get back to the castle as quickly as possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	17. Chapter 17

****

**Chapter Seventeen: The End is Near**

Pregnancy had a way of making a woman miserable when she was forty one weeks pregnant in the height of summer. Hermione made that very clear over and over and over again as she watched Severus ready his classroom for the next school term. The students weren’t expected for another three weeks yet but with the baby coming he figured it would be better to be prepared early. Hermione had tended to her own classroom over a month ago in a fit of uncontrollable organization that Severus still didn’t understand.

He did pity her. She had gotten rather big and despite the fact that he found her beautiful it had to be uncomfortable, especially now that the baby had dropped and was settled low in her pelvis. She turned from the potions cupboard where she had been helping him organize ingredients and waddled towards him. He dared not laugh at her awkward gait or she would surely hex him into the middle of next week. 

He stopped what he was working on and rested against the edge of his desk. Why was it that the sight of her made his heart race? How had a woman, who not even nine months ago had meant nothing to him, suddenly become the center of his universe? How was it that he could look at her, her body swollen with child, and think her the most beautiful thing he had ever seen? What had happened to him?

“Here, I made a list of things you need to restock.” She laid a piece of parchment on his desk and caught his stare. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“How am I looking at you?” He asked as she awkwardly lowered herself into his chair and slid her feet out of her slippers. She had taken to wearing her house shoes when they weren’t leaving the castle because her feet had a tendency to swell and all of her other shoes were too tight. 

“I don’t know. It’s because I’m as big around as I am tall isn’t it?” She grumbled. “Big fat pregnant witch who can’t walk from one end of a room to the other without being out of breath and in need of a nap.”

“It won’t be long now.” He said, hoping like hell he was right. She was moody and right unpleasant at times.

“Liar. I’m already a week overdue. This baby is never coming out. It’s as stubborn and anti-social as you are! I am going to be pregnant for all eternity. A big whale of a witch who pees when she laughs. Or coughs or sneezes.” She winced as sharp pains shot down her legs. 

Severus had to fight the urge to remind her that she had wanted this, had gone to great lengths for it in fact. He may not be experienced in relationships but he knew enough to know that _you asked for it_ was a surefire way to earn a trip to the proverbial doghouse. Instead he knelt at her feet and began to gently massage her calves and feet. With a little whimper she closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch.

“I understand that you are frustrated and uncomfortable, Hermione. I wish I could take away the discomfort, do something to make you feel better.” He said, praying his words would comfort her and not irritate her. It was always a gamble of late. She opened one eye and a sly grin spread slowly across her lips. 

“Do you mean that?” She asked. 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t.” He said, wary of the glint in her eyes. “What is on your mind?” 

“Come with me.” She said seductively. The sultry tone lost its effect a bit when he had to help her out of the chair but he made sure not to let on. She led him by the hand out of the classroom and through the halls to the prefect’s bathroom. Without a word she locked the door and began filling the large, sunken pool of a tub with warm water and scented bubbles.

Severus knew at once what was on the witch’s mind and immediately grew hard. Her advanced state of pregnancy had done nothing to dampen his desire for her. There was probably a level of hell reserved for perverts and lechers like him who lusted after a woman so far gone with child. Not that any pregnant woman could make him feel that way, it was only her. For the first time since Lily it wasn’t the physical that stirred him, well not only the physical, there was a connection between them that aroused him on an intellectual level. The soft, round curves of her body didn’t exactly put him off however. 

She wasted little time removing her clothes and stepping down into the tub. He watched her twist her hair into a knot atop her head and cast a spell to secure it. He was struck by the beauty of the moment. Her standing hip deep in the tub, her arms behind her head, the smooth curve of her belly and breasts revealed. It was like looking at a work of art, but far more moving because she was his.

She turned towards him expectantly and he began to undress. She didn’t appear to blink as she watched him. It was always that way with her. Severus knew he wasn’t a traditionally handsome man, he never had been and never would be, but the way she looked at him made him feel that maybe he was wrong. She never seemed to get enough of looking at him, touching him, kissing him. It was overwhelming at times to have someone wanting him, needing him, but it also felt incredibly right.

He stepped into the tub and joined her near the center, his arms going around her waist to pull her close. She nuzzled her nose into his chest, breathing deeply of his minty scent for a moment before sliding her tongue over the flat disk of his nipple. He filled his hands with her bottom and squeezed, pulling her tight against him as she explored his chest with her lips. Her hands were on his back, her little nails raking lightly down his back and causing him to shiver as his skin prickled.

“You are teasing now.” He said walking backwards in the tub and pulling her with him. He sat on the bench beneath the water and pulled her forward to stand between his open thighs. Her hands landed on his shoulders and began to knead gently as he curled his tongue around her sensitive, burgeoning nipples. His hands caressed her back and bottom, circling, massaging, soothing. He sucked at her breasts, the distended tips swelling more beneath the onslaught of his mouth. 

“Mmmm…..Severus, that feels so good.” She moaned, swaying towards him. He released her nipple from his mouth and captured it with his fingers as he pulled her down for a kiss. He sucked her lower lip, nipping it lightly before plunging his tongue into her mouth in search of hers. Her knees buckled when he sucked on her tongue and she fell into him. 

“Turn around.” He whispered urging her to turn her back to him. She protested a little as she preferred looking at him when they made love but she trusted him and understood that her altered shape made it necessary to get creative. He slid down on the bench so that his backside was at the very edge and urged her to straddle him. With one arm wrapped around her middle just below her breasts he urged her to lie back against his chest.

The position allowed his hands easy access to every inch of her. He stroked her belly, her breasts, her thighs and the warm, wet delta between. When she was wriggling and pleading in his lap he carefully entered her with a long, sure stroke. Her hand curled back around his neck and she turned her head so that she could kiss him, albeit awkwardly as he thrust into her steadily. Her position and awkward shape made it difficult for her to move so she just relaxed against him and let him lead. Soon she would have her body back and she would make it up to him a thousand times over. 

He never got tired of feeling her snug heat wrapped around him. He hadn’t exactly been a monk but sex had never been as good as it was with her and something told him that it would only get better when the limitations were lifted. She was moaning loudly, her head rolling against his shoulder as he stroked into her from below. The new angle caused a different, intense friction on the underside of his cock and he knew that he wouldn’t last long. So he slipped a hand below her belly and delved into the swollen folds of her sex in search of what she refers to as her “pleasure button”. 

A few deft strokes and she was wailing her release, her hands fisted painfully in his hair. A few more thrusts into her clasping heat and he joined her with a rough shout of his own. She went lax in his arms and if he hadn’t been holding her she would probably have slid beneath the water.

“Feeling better?” He asked against her ear, stroking her belly and feeling the little thumps of their child growing restless. 

“Mmmmmhmmmm. You are better than a calming potion.” She sighed. 

“Come, let’s go back to my quarters and have a lie down, you need to rest.” She grunted in protest as he urged her from the tub and wrapped her in a thick, fluffy towel before casting a disillusionment spell on both of them, gathering their clothing and leading her through the halls to his rooms. He tucked her into his bed and joined her, spooning up behind her and holding her tight as they drifted off.

****

**~@~**

When Severus finally roused her it was already dinner time. They had slept most of the afternoon away. It was unusual for Severus to sleep during the day, he had only intended to lie beside her and hold her while she rested. He must have needed the rest.

Dressed and hungry they made their way to the great hall to join the others. It was always so quiet without the students yammering at their table. Soon the peaceful mealtimes would be over and they would once again be forced to eat and monitor behavior at the same time. 

Severus opened the door and let her pass, then held out his arm to help her waddle up the three steps leading to the dais. He stepped around her to get her chair and noticed that she was frozen in place at the top of the steps. 

“Come sit down.” He said, wondering why she was just standing there with wide eyes. 

“I can’t.” She grunted.

“What do you mean you can’t? Come sit down, Hermione.” He frowned as they began to draw attention from the others.

“I can’t! It hurts!” She grunted again, her hands coming up to clutch her abdomen. She closed her eyes as the tightening of her abdomen eased and the pain ebbed away. “Severus?” She looked up, her eyes suddenly full of fear as fat tears rolled onto her cheeks.

“Alright, it’s alright.” He soothed, putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her to her chair. “Here, have some water.” He put a glass into her hand and tried to figure out what to do.

“Severus, let me see her.” Poppy said gently as she laid her hand on his shoulder and moved him aside. “Hermione, how are you dear?” She asked, kneeling beside her chair.

“I’m scared.” She said quietly.

“Was that your first contraction?” Poppy asked, withdrawing her wand and pointing it at Hermione’s abdomen. 

“Yes, I didn’t expect it to hurt that much! The books said it was like menstrual cramps, a tightening feeling. That didn’t feel like cramps at all!” She was shaking as she brought the glass of water back to her lips. 

“Well the baby is in the right position and your water hasn’t broken so I would say this is the beginning of your labor.” Poppy smiled. “Soon you will get to meet the child you so desperately wanted.” 

That brought a nervous smile to Hermione’s lips and she looked up at Severus. He had gone pale, paler than was normal for him.

“I suppose we should go then.” He said, his voice quiet and monotone.

“There is no rush. She seems fine for now; you can remain in the castle until her contractions are about five minutes apart. Water is fine and a little food won’t do you any harm so long as you keep it light.” Poppy said. “I am here if you need me.”

“Thank you, Poppy. I think I would like to go back to my quarters, Severus.” She said tremulously. 

“Of course.” He helped her up from the chair, keeping his arm around her. Not that she needed the support, she wasn’t in pain at the moment but he needed to touch her.

“I’ll have a tray sent up for you both.” Minerva was smiling, her excitement obvious. “Oh my, we are going to have a baby in the castle!” She gushed.

Severus was too numb to be irritated by their chatter. He just wanted to get her to her quarters and off her feet so he could wrangle his wildly roaming thoughts. They made it about half way when she stopped, her body rigid and her face turning red.

“Don’t hold your breath!” He said, holding her upright. He laid his hand on her belly and felt it tighten with the contraction.

“Hurts….oh god it hurts…” She groaned, clutching his sleeve. 

“What can I do?” He felt helpless.

“You do it…you have the baby.” She moaned as the contraction ebbed.

“What can I do that is actually possible?” He held her as she sagged against him and breathed deeply. 

“Just don’t leave me, Severus, please don’t leave me.” She sighed.

“I won’t, I promise.” He kissed the top of her head. “That was eight minutes from the other one. We should get to your quarters and gather your things so we are ready.” 

Hermione clung to his arm as he guided her the remainder of the way to her rooms. After settling her onto the couch he went to her bedchamber and retrieved the bag she had ready to go. 

“Severus, there is a beige nappy bag in the baby’s room!” She called. He retrieved the bag and then returned to the sitting room. 

He paced nervously, unable to eat anything from the tray that Minerva had sent. With every contraction his heart seemed to stop until it was over, and then stutter back into action painfully until the next one. It was really quite horrible to see the woman you care about in such pain and be helpless to stop it. 

“How long was that?” She asked.

“Six minutes.” He croaked.

“You should owl Harry. By the time they get it we should be at the hospital.” She said, closing her eyes and trying to rest between the contractions. She was a bit calmer than in the beginning. She had read everything she could find on pregnancy and childbirth so she was prepared for what was to come, even if the books had been misleading as to the severity of the pain.

She watched Severus as he sat at her desk and scrawled a note to Harry that she hoped would be legible. She had figured out that the best thing for Severus was to keep him busy otherwise he would pace incessantly. Any other time she might think that his worry was sweet, but she hurt, badly, and his behavior was annoying. 

By the time he sent the owl on its way her contractions had moved to five minutes apart and were becoming increasingly unbearable. He gathered up her and the baby’s bags and helped her up from the sofa. He seemed relieved as they stepped through the floo and into the hospital. 

“Oh my goodness.” Hermione said softly as they stepped onto the lift.

“Are you alright?” He asked immediately his eyes wide with concern.

“When we walk out of this hospital there will be three of us.” She said just as the lift doors slid closed.


	18. Chapter 18

****

**Chapter 18: To See You Smile**

Severus stood idly by while the nurses helped Hermione into a rather ugly, shapeless gown and into the hospital bed. Spells were cast to monitor baby and mother and then they were left alone. The silence was deafening. Severus thought that perhaps he should be talking but he wasn’t certain what a person was supposed to say during such an occasion. Everything seemed trivial compared to what she was doing, and he felt completely helpless and useless. 

“Are you alright, Severus?” She asked from the bed between pains.

“Do not concern yourself with me, Hermione. Focus on you and the baby right now.” He said from her bedside. 

“Have you changed your mind now that it’s all coming to a head?” She asked tearfully. He could see the hurt and the fear in her eyes and it made him nauseous. How could she even think that?

“No, I haven’t changed my mind. I just don’t know what to do. You are in pain and there is nothing I can do to make it right. I feel like I need to make it better for you but I can’t….my hands are tied and I don’t know what to do with myself.” He looked shaken and if another pain hadn’t been coming she probably would have been touched by the emotion he was showing.

“Just be with me.” She groaned grabbing for his hand and squeezing for all she was worth. He bore the pain with a straight face, he had endured worse though he prayed she wouldn’t damage his hands as they _were_ his livelihood. Just as the contraction eased off there was a soft knocking at the door as it opened and Harry and Ginny potter stepped in.

“Sorry we took so long, we had to wait for Mum to come watch James.” Ginny said as she rushed to her bedside. “So, the Castor Oil worked then?” She asked.

“Ummm….it was actually your other suggestion that did the trick.” Hermione said with a red face. 

“Oh….well that was certainly more pleasant than castor oil I think.” Ginny said casting a sly glance at Severus. Harry, having been privy the conversation between his best mate and spouse, knew exactly what she was talking about. He chuckled and slapped Severus on the back good naturedly.

“Nice job, Snape. You shagged her into labor, kudos to you.” Harry laughed. Severus turned towards him with a scowl.

“I liked you better as a morose teenager. This… _funny_ Potter is a little reminiscent of Sirius Black, he never took anything seriously either.” He said.

“I had enough _serious_ to last me a lifetime, you have too, so lighten up and enjoy life! You have to admit that things are a hell of a lot more interesting for you now that you have Hermione. What’s better than lying about all day with a pretty witch in your bed, I ask you?” Harry was grinning at the stoic wizard, determined that he would eventually win the man over. 

“Actually it was the prefect’s bathroom. OWWWWWWW!” Hermione rolled onto her side as another pain rushed over her. Ginny dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth and tried to coach her to breathe deep and even. 

“Ugh….that place gives me the shivers.” Harry said, shuddering visibly.

“Why would a bathroom bother you so much?” Severus asked his eyes locked on the panting woman lying in the bed. Hermione groaned and rolled onto her back, laughing when she saw Harry’s face.

“He was molested by Moaning Myrtle in that bathroom during the Tri-Wizards tournament.” She said, sighing in relief as her body relaxed.

“It isn’t funny, I still have nightmares about her cold hands reaching for my dangly bits.” Harry said. “It’s enough to cause permanent shrinkage.”

“Stop talking about your penis, Harry.” Hermione groaned from the bed. “It’s about as bad as talking about your sperm.”

“Why would you be discussing Potter’s sperm?” Severus asked as he watched Potter pull a chair up to Hermione’s bedside.

“When Mione said she was going to use a donor to get pregnant my darling wife offered her my services.” Harry saw Severus frown and he was amused.

“That’s rather generous of you, Mrs. Potter, not many women would be willing to share their husbands with a friend.” Severus drawled. Ginny looked up and smiled.

“I thought so! I thought it would be great if our children were related.” Ginny gave Hermione’s hand a squeeze.

“And you share him often?”

“Oh no! I didn’t mean for them to have sex! I just thought that Harry could give her some of his sperm to use.” Ginny grinned. She was just as strangely happy as her husband. Severus began to wonder how such a thing was possible after all they had seen. How had they gone from a nightmare of a childhood to being such blissfully happy people in adulthood? Could he potentially find that same peace and contentment with Hermione? 

“She turned me down….didn’t want my sperm anywhere near her she said.” Harry feigned a disappointed look. “Doesn’t seem to be the case with you, however, seems you got to be the lucky guy.” 

Severus looked at her, her hair was clipped to the top of her head in a mess of curls, her face was red and sweaty and her lips were chapped, but she was still beautiful to him. Harry was right; it seemed that luck had finally shone down on him.

“I am a very lucky man.” He said quietly, still looking at her. She smiled but it was replaced quickly with a grimace of pain. 

“Oh god in heaven this hurts!” She groaned, arching her back and screwing up her face.

“How did you handle this, Potter? It is horrifying.” Severus asked the young man beside him.

“Mione is actually doing pretty well, seems like she is moving along rather quickly. Ginny was in labor for nineteen hours, by the time James was born she was so exhausted they thought they would have to take him via cesarean, but she found the energy somehow to finish it off. That is what makes women so amazing, Severus, they can be exhausted to the point of near insanity yet they will still find the energy to do what needs to be done. It is never more evident than when you see them with your child.” Harry could see the concern and distress on Severus’s face and he could completely empathize. He had been there not so long himself; he knew the helplessness that came from watching the woman you love go through such intense pain when there was nothing you could do for them. 

“I just want it to be over.” He said, wincing at her low scream of pain. The medi-witch came in and Severus and Harry were quite content to move behind a privacy screen and let Hermione be examined. They stood there nervously, listening to what was going on on the other side. They both started when the screen was pulled back and a short, portly woman in a long blue gown with a white apron was looking between them.

“Which of you is the father?” She asked.

“He is.” Harry said pointing to Severus when he realized that the woman was looking at him assumingly. 

“Oh….well then, she is ready to push and she wants you to stay with her.” The woman said, looking a bit disappointed to discover that the older man was baby’s father.

“Stay with her? But I thought I would wait in the hall…” Severus backed up a step and Harry was stunned, he had never seen Snape back down from anything. 

“The wizarding world has caught up with the times, Sir; fathers are active participants in the birthing of their children now.” She said. “Come along and be with your witch.” She turned on her heel and went back to Hermione.

“Go on, Snape. You won’t regret it; nothing is more amazing than watching your firstborn come into the world.” Harry encouraged. 

“Potter….what if I am a lousy father? What if I ruin their lives?” Severus asked softly, his mind filled with images of his own miserable childhood.

“Sir…Severus…you have everything it takes to be a good father. My experience of you was that you were strict and rather tough on us, but you wanted us to succeed. You protected me and the others nearly at the expense of your life. You care about Hermione, I can see that, and I know you care about the child. You will be just fine. Now go to Hermione.” Harry said, nudging him forward. 

Severus went to her bedside as Ginny and Harry exited to the waiting room. She turned her face up to him, her eyes teary and her expression nervous. He swallowed hard and held out his hand for her. She took it and pulled him closer, pressing his hand to her cheek and closing her eyes as though she were drawing strength from that simple touch. 

“Alright, Ms. Granger, you are fully dilated and your little one is sliding easily into place. I think that with just a little effort from you we will see its beautiful face in no time.” The medi-witch said as she guided Hermione’s legs open wider. The blankets were pulled off of the bed and Hermione’s gown was pushed up over her tummy, leaving her completely exposed. A nurse came in pushing a small bassinet filled with blankets and baby supplies then took up the position on the other side of Hermione.

“When your next pain comes I want you to draw your legs up, tuck your chin to your chest and push for a ten count.” Hermione nodded and squeezed Severus’s hand.

“I feel it….” Hermione groaned as the tightening pain began to intensify and radiate into her back. She pulled back her legs, tucked her chin down and began to push while the nurse counted to ten. She took a deep breath and repeated the actions.

“Very good! You moved the little one down a few inches! I think you are a natural, Ms. Granger.” Severus glared at the woman. Didn’t she realize the importance of concentrating on her work and not jabbering? “Alright, Ms. Granger, again!”

For nearly an hour Hermione labored to push their child into the world. Over and over she would curl her body up and push until she was red faced and gasping. Then the medi-witch smiled and looked up at them.

“It looks as though it has its daddy’s black hair.” She said, gesturing for Severus to look down. He could see the very top of a tiny head covered in wet, black hair. He exhaled forcefully and looked back to Hermione.

“So close, love.” He croaked, pushing her curls back from her face where they were slipping free of their clip. With another couple of pushes a tiny, smushed face was revealed and with another a small, round body slid free and the room echoed with the shrill cries of a newborn.

“Severus, what is it?” Hermione asked weakly, panting and exhausted. 

“A baby.” He said, dumbfounded as he watched the medi-witch cut the baby free of its mother and pass the squalling infant off to the nurse. 

“I meant is it a boy or a girl.” She said, wincing as her belly continued to cramp while the medi-witch pressed on it.

“Oh…I didn’t look…” He said, trying to clear the fog that enveloped his brain. 

“You have a baby girl.” The medi-witch chuckled as she tended to the afterbirth and the tidying up of her patient. In short order Hermione was changed into a clean gown and was resting on clean sheets. The nurse had cleaned up the baby and swaddled her in a warm blanket before handing her to Severus. He held her to him awkwardly as he settled into the chair near Hermione’s bed. 

He held her so that Hermione could see her as well as he tugged the little knit cap from her head. Both parent’s eyes widened as the thick, black hair stood straight up off of her tiny little head. She was beautiful, her face round and pink. She had her father’s hair for certain but her lips were a perfect cupid’s bow like her mothers and her little button nose showed no signs of being hooked or over large just yet. 

“Congratulations to you both.” The medi-witch said softly as she finished up. “I will send your friends in.” She let herself out, followed by the nurse and Severus and Hermione were left alone with their daughter.

“She is beautiful.” Hermione said, running her fingertips over the silky hair. 

“She is more than that.” Severus’s voice was choked with emotion as he looked at his child. HIS child, something he never thought to experience. Guilt suddenly swamped him that he had wanted Hermione to terminate in the beginning. Had she done as he asked he would never have seen the amazing creature looking up at him. “Are you alright?” 

“Oh, I am fine now. Just fine.” She said, watching Severus tug the blanket open and touch each tiny little finger.

“You were amazing. I don’t know how you bore the pain.” His breath hitched when her tiny little fingers curled around his and held on tight. That was when it happened. Severus Snape’s lips lifted and spread into a real, full on, authentic smile for his daughter. It was beautiful and he looked years younger. The sight brought tears to her eyes.

“Oh, Severus, it was worth it to see you smile.”


	19. Chapter 19

****

**Chapter Nineteen: Meeting Baby Snape**

The Potter’s had contacted Richie and the Weasleys while sitting in the waiting room. When the nurse came out to inform them all that Hermione and Severus had given birth to a healthy baby the room was full of people. The group did not wait for her to tell them the details; they rushed down the hall to Hermione’s room, nearly knocking her over in the process.

Harry pushed open the door and entered first, finding the couple sitting in Hermione’s bed together kissing tenderly with their child snuggled between them.

“Hey now, none of that! Enjoy this one before you go making more.” Harry said as he led Richie, George and Angelina into the room. 

“Well?” Ginny shoved Harry out of her way as she ran into the room. 

“We have a girl.” Hermione said, her eyes glistening with happy tears. Severus reluctantly let Ginny take the baby, earning a chuckle from Hermione who had only been allowed to hold her briefly before Severus took her back. She suspected that their guests were going to get minimal snuggle time with the new baby before her father reclaimed his prize.

Ginny cuddled the little girl close and tugged the blankets free to stare at the little one. She was wide awake and seemed rather alert for someone only minutes old. Harry was peering over her shoulder with a smile.

“She is beautiful! Look at that hair!” Ginny exclaimed.

“I’ve never seen so much hair on a baby! She has more than James and he’s a year old.” Harry reached out to stroke the thick head of spiky hair. “Congratulations, you did well.”

“Well let me see!” Richie said, stepping up to kiss Hermione’s cheek and hand her a gift. He reached out for the baby and Severus stiffened as Ginny passed her into his arms.

“Why’s her face all scrunched like that?” He asked, his head tilting to the side as he stared down at her.

“She was essentially squeezed through a tunnel the size of a garden hose you nit!” Harry said, cuffing Richie on the back of the head. 

“She is a mite cute….kind of like a little monkey.” He said. “Ha, she’s sneering at me! Just like her dad this one!” 

“You have held her enough, give her back to me!” Severus grouched from the bed. He had tried to get up but Hermione held him in place. They all laughed at the possessiveness of the new father.

“I haven’t gotten to hold her yet!” George said stepping up to take the baby from Richie. “You have to let others hold her at some point, Snape.” George said as he cuddled the baby against his chest and looked at her. “She certainly is a little beauty.” He said quietly. He could see Angelina tearing up as she looked at him holding the baby. It was yet another month gone by without conceiving and he knew his wife was getting worried. “Do you want to hold her?” Angelina smiled and held out her arms for the little one, trying not to feel envious of her friend and her happiness. George passed the baby over and kissed his wife’s cheek. “Soon, just hang in there.” He whispered.

Angelina lowered her head and kissed the soft skin of the baby’s cheek and smiled. It felt so good to hold a little one and she prayed that George was right and that soon she would hold a child of her own.

“Does she have a name yet?” Angelina asked.

“Eve.” Hermione said. “Eve Noelle Snape.” Severus jolted a bit and turned to Hermione. He hadn’t expected her to give the baby his name. He was going to bring it up, but hadn’t found the right moment. She kissed his slack lips and smiled up at him, his heart swelled painfully with emotion. 

“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” Angelina said as she passed the baby back to her father who was visibly relieved to have her back in his arms. It was clear to everyone that he had fallen in love with the little one. 

Soon enough the little family was left alone. Hermione nursed the baby for the first time with Severus resting on the bed beside them. She tried to send him home to rest but he refused to leave. He slept beside her in the narrow little bed, his arms wrapped around her and holding her close with Eve’s bassinet pulled right up beside them. He would jolt awake at every little noise the baby made and by morning he was sleeping with her tucked in his arms.

They received a few more visitors over the following day, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville and Hannah, Minister Shacklebolt; even Lucius Malfoy sent a congratulatory letter and a sterling silver baby rattle. On the third day Hermione and Eve were released. They packed up their things and excitedly left the hospital. Severus insisted that he be the one to carry Eve during apparation because he was the stronger of the two of them magically and had been doing it far longer. Hermione just didn’t think he trusted her to transport their daughter.

She had realized in those first few hours of Eve’s life that her father loved her. No matter how he felt in the beginning, he loved her the moment he saw her. It was difficult to get her away from him. He followed the nurses and healers when they checked on her. When it came to his daughter, he was an extremely selfish parent. 

They apparated just outside of Hogwarts and walked through the courtyard to the front doors. The entire staff was waiting for them when they entered; balloons and banners that read WELCOME TO HOGWARTS BABY SNAPE were plastered to the walls and being held by members of the faculty.

“Welcome home!” Minerva smiled as she approached them, her arms out expectantly.

“Severus, let her hold the baby.” Hermione said, laughing as he frowned and passed the baby into the Headmistresses arms. 

“And who is this little beauty?” She asked, opening the blanket so she could get a better look at the little girl.

“Eve Noelle Snape.” Severus said, watching to make sure no one else got too close or touched her too frequently. He really didn’t want to spend any time lingering in the hall with them; he wanted to get Hermione and Eve back to her quarters where they could settle in and just be together. He didn’t wish to share his family with the others.

His family. He still couldn’t quite believe it. He had a family of his own. The one thing he never wanted was now the thing that brought him the most joy, even if it was forced upon him. 

“She is stunning.” Minerva said, turning towards the faculty who were all waiting anxiously. Everyone wanted to see just what would come of Hermione and Severus’s relationship. “Everyone, welcome Eve Noelle Snape.” Minerva said, turning the baby in her arms so all could see. Their collective gasps were comical as they noted the beautiful baby. It made Hermione wonder what they had expected. Some bushy haired, big nosed, evil know it all?

“Professor Snape, sir…” Argus Filch shifted nervously in front of Severus. “I…well….sir….I made something for the little miss.” He stammered, pushing through the group of people and then coming back pushing a cart containing a beautifully carved wooden cradle.

Hermione gasped and stepped forward, running her hand over the smooth, polished wood. It was a dark mahogany and lined with velvet linens in Slytherin colors. It was lovely and Hermione was so touched by his gift that she leaned over and kissed Argus on the cheek.

“Thank you very much, Argus.” Severus said, amazed and extremely moved by the gesture. “It is a beautiful cradle and we will be honored for Eve to rest there.”

“Providing you ever put her down.” Hermione jested. 

“She is too good to be put down; if it were up to me her feet would never touch the ground.” He said, stealing her back from Minerva. His obvious delight in his child had them all smiling. 

“Severus, my boy!” Albus came drifting down the stairs followed by the rest of the castle’s ghostly tenants. “Is this the angel?” He asked, looking down at the baby. “She is just as I imagined she would be.”

“What manner of beastie is she?” Peeves asked, shoving his way through the spectral crowd to have a look. “Oh…a little one but such mischief already radiates from her. She will keep Peeves well supplied with energy.”

“Fantastic, just what this school needs, a more energetic poltergeist.” Minerva said, rolling her eyes. Severus and Hermione accepted the warm wishes and congratulations of their colleagues then made their way to Hermione’s rooms. While the elves put away their things Hermione settled into an armchair to feed Eve. 

“Severus?” She called his name softly as he arranged the cradle beneath the window for Eve’s naps, still in shock that the rather nasty tempered man had created something so beautiful for their daughter.

“Yes? What do you need?” He asked, watching as Eve suckled strongly at her mother’s breast.

“Might you consider bringing some of your clothing up here….staying with Eve and me for a bit?” She wanted to ask him to move up to her rooms permanently but didn’t feel as though she had the right to ask it of him. They weren’t married, or betrothed, hadn’t even mentioned it a single time. But it was what she wanted. She wanted them to be a family.

“That is probably a good idea; I want to be available to help with Eve so you can rest.” He said. It was an excuse but he would take any that would allow him to remain with them. He didn’t want to sleep alone and he didn’t want to spend more time than was necessary away from his daughter. “I will go gather some things while you are busy.”

With a lingering glance to her and their daughter he stepped through the floo and into the dungeons leaving her alone with her thoughts.

He loved her. Hermione knew that though he had never said the words. She felt it in every touch, every glance. He was her future, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was meant for him. She only needed him to realize it. It had taken her some time to come to grips with her feelings for him. Guilt had swamped her when she first realized she was in love with him. She felt guilty that perhaps she was betraying Ron somehow by finding love again. 

It was a long conversation with Harry that made her realize that Ron would want her to be happy, he would not want her to spend her life alone and mourning for him. Ron was the love of her youth, Severus and Eve; they were the loves of her life. 

Severus stepped through the floo and into his chambers. They were cold, dark and lonely and immediately he longed for the warmth of Hermione and the baby. He loved her. He had since shortly after he had made love to her for the first time. He just wasn’t a man who had an easy time showing his emotions nor did he have a tongue for pretty words. 

He didn’t know how to tell her. He also worried that she might not feel the same. He had travelled that road before and wasn’t too keen on another journey. How do you tell someone that they have captured your heart? That your heart and soul and theirs? How do you thank someone for giving you the most precious gift you have ever received?

He gathered up some clothing and toiletries, a few books and potions that would aid in her healing. He reached into his desk drawer for a small black bag and then headed back for the floo and his waiting family.

They shared a meal in her quarters, neither of them wanting another public event. They just wanted to be alone with their child and each other. As night fell they dressed their little girl for bed, tucked her into the bassinet in Hermione’s room and climbed into her bed together. 

They lay on their sides in the middle, facing each other in the moonlight streaming through the window. Severus was overwhelmed with his contentment. He felt truly at peace and happy.

“It feels good to be back in my bed.” She said.

“It feels good to be back in your bed with you.” He replied.

“Can you believe it? We have a baby.” She grinned.

“She is without a doubt the most perfect thing I have ever seen.” He said softly. “Along with you.” 

“What a lovely thing to say.” She laid her hand on his cheek and smiled. Her touch and her smile combined with his heightened emotional state over the previous days were too much and the wall around his heart crumbled just a little as his feelings burst forth.

“Hermione…I….I…” He choked on the words, they just wouldn’t come despite the fact that he felt as though he were going suffocate beneath them.

“I know.” She whispered, the light reflecting on the tears filling her eyes.

“What do you know?” He asked, frowning slightly.

“That you love me and can’t live without me.” She said hoping she wasn’t wrong about what he was trying to say.

“You stole the words right out of my mouth.” He said quietly. 

“I love you too.” She said. “It is so unfair of you to tell me when I can’t make love to you.” She said, sliding closer to him and pressing her lips to his. 

“It isn’t necessary to make this moment perfect. Just tell me that you mean it.” He was vulnerable. He had only ever put himself out there emotionally once and it hadn’t ended well. He would likely always be a little doubtful of her love and he hoped it wouldn’t become a problem.

“I mean it, and in six to eight weeks I will show you just how much.” She snuggled against him and rested her head against his chest, the cadence of his heartbeat soothing. 

“I…I love you.” He said, his eyes closing in relief as the words lifted a weight from his shoulders.

“It gets easier with time.” She cuddled closer and he pulled the blankets up over her shoulders. Everything he needed was right there in that room. For the first time in his life Severus Snape went to sleep completely sated.


	20. Chapter 20

****

**Chapter Twenty: My Girl**

Hermione entered the quarters she now shared with Severus exhausted beyond all reason. Getting back into the swing of teaching whilst nursing and caring for a four month old baby was more than simply tiring, it was flat out draining. Not that she would change a single moment of it. She tossed her satchel onto the sofa and her brow furrowed quizzically as she walked towards the baby’s room. She peeked around the corner and her heart melted at the sight that awaited her.

Severus was standing near the window with Eve in his arms rocking back and forth and singing to her softly. His voice was deep, rough and out of tune but Eve didn’t seem to mind as she was staring up at her father without blinking. She was very much Daddy’s girl. His voice alone was enough to set little feet to kicking and arms to waving. Her very first smile was for Severus and if she could voice a preference for people Hermione had no doubt that her father would be her favorite.

Her heart was full of love for the two people who at the moment were completely oblivious to her. Her family was everything she had hoped it could be. Content that all was well she made her way back to the living room and laid down on the sofa, figuring she would catch a little nap before Severus had to leave for class. Within moments exhaustion claimed her and she was deeply asleep.

A short time later Severus carried Eve into the living room to find Hermione sound asleep on the couch. He needed to get ready for class but couldn’t bring himself to wake her. She was running on so few hours of sleep every day that he feared she would collapse. Deciding that she needed the rest Severus went back into the baby’s room and called for a house elf.

“Yes, Master Snape?” The creature who called herself Will asked.

“Professor Granger is resting and I have a class to teach, can you look after the baby?” He asked.

“But Master Snape…” Severus placed Eve in Will’s arms and immediately the baby began to cry. He took her back and her crying stopped only to begin again when he tried to give her to the servant. 

“What the devil is wrong with her?” Severus looked concerned as he cradled Eve close to him. 

“I was going to tells you, sir. Missy Eve not likes the house elves, sir. She say she wants her daddy or mummy. Rights now she wish to go with her daddy.” Will said.

“How can you possibly know what she wants?” Severus looked at the peculiar little elf curiously.

“Elf magic, Sir. We hears the thoughts of the innocent, it is pure magic.” Will smiled and revealed a row of sharp, crooked teeth. 

“You are going to cry until you get your way aren’t you?” Severus stared down at his daughter and she smiled. There was no chance of refusing her then. Severus Snape had been brought to his knees by a 13 pound little witch and he was loving every minute of it. “Will, could you please take Eve’s bouncer to my classroom and pack her diaper bag with anything I may need?” 

“Yes, sir! Right away!” The little elf was a blur of activity as she followed his instructions. Severus slipped out the door quietly, making sure to leave a note for Hermione in case she woke. With Eve cradled in his arms he made his way through the halls and down into the dungeons. When he arrived at his classroom Eve’s bouncer was sitting on his desk, a shock of bright colors in the dingy, dim room. 

“I suppose it isn’t too early to begin educating you. I don’t want you turning out like half of the idiots that come through this school.” Severus spoke to her as though talking to another adult. He didn’t believe in baby talk and felt that his daughter understood what he was saying just fine, even if she couldn’t respond to it just yet. He fastened her into the little bouncer seat and turned her so she could see him while he wrote out the days assignment on the board. 

“They are brewing sleeping potion today.” As he explained Eve kicked her feet happily, the sound of her father’s voice both comforting and highly entertaining. “No doubt more than one of the little morons will inhale the fumes and pass out on their desks.” He turned his head towards her when he heard the soft cooing sound she made and he smiled. To Severus it meant his daughter was brilliant and actually trying to hold a conversation with him at the tender age of 16 weeks old.

He heard the first of his students enter and put the familiar scowl on his face before turning to face them. Not a one of them paid him any mind; they were rushing to his desk to play with Eve. She had, in her few months of life, become the most popular girl at Hogwarts. Students went wild when she was seen in the halls or at meals, they would flock to her with their high pitched voices making kissy faces and wriggling their fingers at her. 

They had given up asking to hold her. Severus wasn’t big on allowing anyone to hold his baby girl aside from himself and Hermione. Of course that was backfiring on him now as Eve didn’t care much for anyone aside from her parents and to his dismay, Richie Dumont, so it left them with few options for childcare. Neither of them wanted to leave her if she was crying so they had been able to work out a schedule so that they didn’t teach classes at the same time that way while one was busy the other could tend to Eve. 

“Enough, take your seats.” Severus barked as the remainder of his students arrived for class. A murmur of surprise at seeing the baby flitted over the rest of the class. It was always a bit of a shock to see the potions master with the child, especially because he looked….well…happy. But he had never had her in class before, so to see the chubby little baby with her thick black hair sitting in front of the dismal classroom in a pink romper sitting in a brightly colored bouncer was a bit distracting.

“You will be brewing Belladonna Sleeping Draught today. I would advise you to take care when leaning over your cauldron as the fumes can be potent in close proximity.” Severus cast a protective ward around his daughter to protect her from exposure. “When you have completed your work you will NOT bring your finished potion to my desk per usual, instead you will mark it with your name and place it on the empty shelf above the sink.” He folded his arms and glared at them all. “Anyone who dares bring their potion within five feet of my daughter will get detention for the remainder of the school year.”

Severus’s frown deepened at the sound of a rather maniacal sounding laugh. If it had come from one of his students it would have been easier to deal with, but as he turned his head he realized that the strange sounding belly laugh had come from his daughter. Upon seeing his glare, the odd little sound erupted forth once more. This caused the classroom to erupt into fits of laughter. 

“Silence!” Severus roared, only to have his daughter laugh once again. “Get your ingredients and get to work!”

He turned his back on the room and approached Eve in her seat. Her dark eyes, flecked with gold, were sparkling and her rosebud lips were stretched open in a grin. She had laughed out loud. Her first real laughter and it had been while he was trying to be stern with his class. He scowled at her and she began to laugh again.

“So you find daddy funny when he is angry do you?” He asked, deliberately glaring at her and invoking more maniacal laughter. “Is this going to be your reaction from now on?” 

The sound of Eve’s laughter was not what Severus had expected. Not that he ever really considered what her laughter would sound like. He supposed he figured her to have a light, tinkling laughter like her mother. Not the rich, deep belly laugh that made her sound like some evil villain in a muggle film. 

“You know, this is going to make disciplining you difficult?” He huffed, her laughter now accompanied by little squeals of delight. Severus couldn’t stop his grin, she was without a doubt the most amazing child and he was pretty certain that there had never been a more brilliant child born to anyone, muggle or wizard, anywhere else in the world.

By the time class had ended the students were a nervous wreck. Not because of an explosion or major mishap, only one student had succumbed to the fumes, and not because their professor had yelled at them. It was the opposite actually. What had them all quaking was the laughter of the man they were convinced had no feelings, the man who they were CERTAIN had no sense of humor. Yet from within his office rang loud, rusty barks of laughter accompanied by the soft, belly laugh of the baby. Making the children wonder just what kind of witch young Eve Snape would grow up to be.

****

**~@~**

When Hermione finally woke up she was still lying on the sofa in the same position as when she first lay down. The room however was extremely dim as the sun was setting outside. She had been asleep for several hours. She sat up abruptly and her eyes caught the piece of parchment on the coffee table. 

_Hermione,_

_You were sleeping so peacefully I couldn’t wake you. You need your rest so I am taking Eve with me to class as she apparently dislikes the house elves. So sleep and do not worry, all is well._

_Love,_

_Severus_

She had to smile. Eve didn’t like house elves? Likely story, no doubt their charming little girl had fussed a little and her over indulgent father had determined that it was for the best if she remained with him. She glanced at the clock above the mantle and saw that it was time for dinner. It was also time for Eve to eat as her aching breasts could attest. 

She slipped back into her teaching robes and made her way to the great hall. She entered through the staff entrance and saw that Severus had Eve’s pram with her sleeping peacefully inside. Upon seeing her he rose from his seat and pulled out her chair flushing a bit when she lifted up to kiss his cheek. 

“Thank you for letting me sleep.” She said, settling into her place at the table.

“You needed it. I have been concerned about your health of late.” He said, laying his napkin across his lap. 

“She wasn’t too much trouble was she?” Hermione felt guilty that Severus had been tending to Eve on his own for most of the day. He had been wonderful since her birth, more than she would have thought. He was very much a hands on parent; he even changed nappies though he complained the entire time about it. He hadn’t even complained about the sad lack of sex in their relationship since Eve came along, both of them generally too tired to even care by the time bedtime rolled around. 

She glanced over at him and felt the stirrings of desire. Maybe it had just been too long, maybe it was a result of finally getting a decent amount of uninterrupted sleep, but she wanted him. Heat washed over her, desire mixed with the love she felt for him. As her plate appeared before her she laid her hand on his thigh beneath the table earning her a curious, sidelong glance from Severus. 

It had been a while since he had seen that look on her face. It, along with her hand on his thigh earned an immediate reaction from him. Their sex life had taken a back burner in recent weeks as every time things heated up Eve would choose that moment to wake up needing attention. But, in the last week she was sleeping longer stretches and now that Hermione had gotten a little rest, maybe his night would be more pleasant than he thought..

“She was no trouble at all.” He said, laying his hand on top of hers and sliding it a bit further up his thigh. “She laughed today.”

“Out loud? Oh, I missed it!” She said disappointedly. “Was it beautiful?”

“It was devious is what it was. She sounds like a little villain when she laughs. Not to mention that she laughs at me while I am addressing the class sternly. The child has no respect for me at all.” He said.

“No, she has no fear of you. Not that she should, she has you whipped already and it is only going to get worse. That little girl is going to lead you around by your nose for her entire life and you are going to let her.” Hermione chuckled. 

“It would be ignorant for me to deny it.” He said, pulling her hand more to the inside of this thigh. 

“Severus…what time do you have patrols tonight?” She asked, curling her nails into the tender skin of his inner thigh. 

“Nine.” He answered.

“Perfect.” Hermione grinned, plans already hatching for the night ahead.


	21. Chapter 21

****

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Witch is Back**

Patrols were not pleasant for Severus. Normally they were a highlight of his day, the opportunity to catch naughty students out and about after curfew, to take house points and issue detentions. It was all thoroughly enjoyable for him. But not when a certain little witch had made very sure that he would be able to think about nothing but getting back to her.

He had walked her and Eve back to their quarters, reading through the post while waiting for her to return from putting the still sleeping baby into her cot. What he hadn’t expected was for her to come out and fall to her knees without a word in front of him. He dropped the letters in his hand as her fingers deftly unhooked his trousers and dove within to wrap around his cock and free him. 

“Gods damn it!” He hissed when she pushed back his foreskin and wrapped her lips around the sensitive head and sucked for all she was worth. 

He was at a loss as to what to do and floundered a bit before finally just falling back against the desk and holding onto the edge for dear life as the witch before him devoured him like an ice-lolly. He wasn’t sure if it was the shock factor or the talents of the witch in front of him, but he could honestly say it was the best blow job he had ever had. Over and over she stroked him with hand and mouth, never giving him a moment’s calm as she tormented him. 

He hadn’t been able to contain the shout of joy at his release and prayed she had put up a silencing charm. He felt as if his spine were being sucked out through his cock as she swallowed his expulsive offering. He watched breathlessly as she looked up at him, licking lips that were red, soft and puffy from sucking his cock and tucked him back into his trousers.

“Go tend to your patrols, Severus. Then hurry back and tend to your witch.” She purred, rising from her knees and sauntering down the hall to their bedchamber. He watched her go in amazement, thanking every god he could come up with that he was the lucky man on the receiving end of that witch’s affections. 

On shaky legs he had left their rooms to patrol. As he neared the last of his duties he grew hard in anticipation of what waited for him in his bed.

****

**~@~**

Hermione was extremely anxious for Severus to return. She nursed and bathed Eve, tucking her in for what she hoped would be a good, long stretch of sleep. She showered, making sure every inch of her was smooth and sweet smelling before she slipped into a recent impulse purchase she had made when out shopping with Ginny. 

She made up the bed with an icy green set of satin sheets and lit a few candles before settling into the center of the bed and waiting for him return. She didn’t wait long. She heard the door open then the resetting of the wards. His booted feet sounded on the stone floor as he neared the bedchamber and she adjusted herself against the pillows in what she hoped would be an inviting pose. 

The door opened slowly and his large, imposing figure filled the doorway. He held his breath and held onto the frame to steady himself. He knew she would be waiting for him, but had not expected her to look quite so….incredible. Her new, lusher curves were hugged lovingly in a black satin and lace corset with tiny lace knickers. The suspenders had teeny little silver bows where they clipped to the silky black thigh high stockings. She had her hair down and spread across satin sheets he had never seen before. 

His mouth began to water and a distinct buzzing sounded in his ears. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, his eyes never leaving the witch on the bed.

“You look….” He was speechless; there were no words for how incredible she looked lying there waiting for him. Her breasts, fuller from nursing their child plumped invitingly over her corset. The black satin and lace clung to the sharp curve of her waist then out over the flare of her hip, accentuating the ripe, womanly shape of her. 

“Look all you want just undress while you do it.” She licked her lips and let her eyes rake over him. He didn’t think it was possible to be so hard again after the way she had made him come only two hours ago but he was as erect as if he hadn’t come in weeks. This was the passionate witch he had missed. 

He shrugged out of his robes quickly, not caring that the fell to the floor and would be horribly wrinkled come morning. The buttons were dispatched with quickly by nimble fingers and his coat soon joined the robes. She was amused by his haste as he kicked out of his shoes and shed his white shirt. His trousers hit the floor with a clink of his belt buckle against the stones before he was climbing up onto the bed and kneeling beside her in his green knit boxers. 

She loved looking at him naked. All of that long, lean, ropey muscle and smooth pale skin. Even the scars at his throat and criss crossing his back couldn’t take away from the alabaster beauty of the man she loved, even if his beauty was only apparent to her.

“Where did that come from?” He asked, his fingertip sliding beneath her suspenders and stroking her thigh. 

“I bought it intending to seduce you. Did it work?” She asked.

“Consider me seduced; now how quickly can we get you out of it?” He asked.

“Kiss me.” She said breathlessly, she needed to feel his lips against hers.

“Gladly.” He stretched out alongside her and covered her mouth with his. It wasn’t a gentle kiss, it was a claiming, a renewal of his possession. His tongue plundered and his teeth took captive. Over and over he took her lips, lifting his head only to change the angle of his assault until she was moaning and tugging him to lie on top of her. She opened her legs wide around his hips and moved against him enticingly. It seemed like forever since she felt his weight on her, in truth it had only been a couple of weeks but her body hungered for him as though starving. 

Severus could feel the heat of her through the thin lace knickers and his boxers and he had to fight to slow down his reactions. He moved from her lips to her ear, nibbling and licking, whispering naughty words and telling her how desperately he wanted her. He moved down her neck, biting, sucking and grazing her with his teeth as he went. Her hands tangled in his hair, holding him closer and pleading for more.

He cupped her breasts, gently kneading the firm globes, careful not to be too rough as he knew they were tender. She arched into his hands, wanting a firmer touch from him.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He muttered into her cleavage.

“You won’t….please, Severus!” He tugged the top of the corset down and her plump breasts sprang forth, her nipples dark and rigid.

“Is it okay? I mean….” He brushed his index finger over the puckered tip and she gasped.

“If it doesn’t bother you…” She nearly screamed when his mouth closed over her and he sucked gently. She had just fed the baby so there wasn’t really anything other than a drop or two to land on his tongue. It was a unique experience for both of them. She couldn’t help but think about how different it was to have him suckling at her breast compared to nursing the baby. It was yet another example that sex was more mental than physical.

“You taste sweet.” He said, slowly inching his way down her body. “Always sweet, every inch of you is like some tasty treat.” 

He slid his hands over her hips and traced the sides of her knickers. He was a little surprised to find ribbons holding them together.

“Tug the bows.” She said, feeling the garment loosen when he did. She lifted her hips and let him tug the little scrap of fabric free and toss it to the floor.

“Those are brilliant.” He said, lowering his head and kissing her hip bones then the soft curve of her belly. “You should always wear those if you insist on wearing underwear.” He nuzzled her curls lightly with his nose as his hands pressed her thighs to open wider. 

He didn’t hesitate to run his tongue between the slick folds of her sex. She was wet and so hot that she nearly burned his tongue. He licked, lapped and sucked at her tender flesh until she was rocking her hips against his mouth, seeking more of the delicious stimulation of his tongue. 

“Severus….dear god I….coming…coming…” She arched her hips hard against him, squealing through clenched teeth as the pulsing waves of release washed over her. Severus wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked until her bucking and thrashing stopped and she settled back onto the sheets. “Oh gods I needed that, I need you.” She moaned, pulling at his shoulders as he climbed back up her body.

“I’m here, always.” He whispered, reaching between them to push his boxers out of the way. With unerring familiarity he aligned their pelvises and slid into her on a groan. 

“I love you.” She sighed, feeling physically complete, as though the piece of her that was missing had come home. Her legs came around his hips as he buried his face in her shoulder and began the slow thrust and grind of his hips. She clung to him, fearing that if she let him go she would shatter. Over and over she whispered how much she loved him, she stroked his back and kissed him tenderly as he moved over and in her. 

“Love you….love you, witch.” He groaned, thrusting into her one last time before growling out his release and spilling into her. Heavy breathing filled the silence as they laid there, still holding each other tightly. 

As the last pulse of his release ebbed the soft whimper of their daughter reached their ears. Severus pushed up off of her a little and smiled.

“Well, at least she waited until we were finished this time.” He said.

“I think she is afraid that if she doesn’t interrupt us she will have to share us with a sibling.” Hermione joked.

“Someday I hope she will.” He declared quietly. “Someday I hope you will carry my child conceived out of the love I have for you.”

“I want that too.” A single tear fell from the corner of her eye as she tucked his hair back behind his ear. Eve’s whimpering turned into a full out cry and Severus withdrew his softening shaft from inside her.

“I’ll get her.” He said, climbing from their bed and retrieving a pair of pajama pants from the bureau. When he slipped out the door Hermione took the time to go to the bathroom and clean up then change into a regular nightgown. When she reentered the bedchamber Severus was lying on his side with Eve in the middle of the bed. She was sucking on her fingers and staring at her father as though he were the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Barely gone ten minutes and already another woman fills my place in your bed.” Hermione teased, drawing back the blankets and climbing into the bed beside them.

“I can’t resist her when she smiles at me.” He said. “Aside from her hair she looks like you, especially when she smiles.”

“Oh I am no where near as beautiful as she is.” Hermione cuddled Eve close and kissed the baby’s temple before adjusting her gown and allowing Eve to latch on to her breast. 

“You have no idea just how beautiful you are.” He said, leaning forward to kiss her. “You will never know how much you have changed me and my life. Nor will you ever understand how much I love the two of you.”

“I understand, because I feel the same.” She said, threading her fingers with his. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Severus lay beside them until Eve nursed herself to sleep. He lifted her gently and laid her in the bassinet near their bed then slid back between the covers and held Hermione close. His life was in that room. Everything a man could want lay sleeping near by, their soft breaths lulling him to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	22. Chapter 22

****

**Chapter 22: Epilogue: The Answer to A Happy Life**

_Take a witch desperate to be a mother, a reclusive, contrary potions master and meddlesome old ghost, mix them up and what do you get?_

On New Years Eve at the stroke of midnight Severus Snape stood in the large window of his quarters kissing Hermione Granger passionately in the moonlight. Their daughter, sound asleep in her room oblivious to the passionate, tender moment shared between her parents. As he kissed her he slid his hand down her arm and slowly inched a diamond and emerald ring onto her finger.

She tore her lips from his and lifted her hand into the light, staring at the exquisite piece in awe. Tears began to shimmer in her eyes and he clasped her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him.

“Marry me?” He asked quietly, his nerves were on edge, his stomach fluttering in anticipation. Never had he thought to utter those words, to ask a woman to bind herself to him for all their days. He was terrified and praying she wouldn’t find him unworthy.

“Really?” She sobbed. She didn’t think he would marry her, figured that she would have to be content with a committed relationship from him without his name.

“Really. Please say you will marry me and make me the happiest wizard alive?” His voice was hoarse and quiet and edged with desperation. 

“Of course I will.” She answered, lifting her lips back to his and proceeding to make love to him in the moonlight. 

_Summer……_

On a warm July afternoon Hermione Granger married Severus Snape in the gardens behind Hogwarts. It was a simple affair with only a few friends and the people they considered family present. They exchanged their vows holding their daughter between them, making vows to her as well as to each other. Hermione and Eve wore matching white linen sundresses with roses in their hair and to everyone’s surprise Severus was also dressed more casually in trousers and a linen shirt, his hair pulled back with a black ribbon. 

It was a ceremony suited to the quiet couple. The words they shared were poignant and filled with love; even though their guests complained that they weren’t able to hear them. The Snape’s were unapologetic as the words were meant for each other and it was only necessary for the other to hear.

A large white tent was erected and a feast was served within. It was during the toasts when the castle spirits made their way onto the grounds to wish the couple well. 

“Severus, my boy, I always knew that you were meant for something better.” Albus said. He would have placed his hand comfortingly on his shoulder but it would slide straight through and the living often became disconcerted with physical contact from the dead.

“Yes, well you always seem to know everything, don’t you?” Severus rolled his eyes and took another drink of his wine. 

“Don’t get your hackles up my boy, you should be grateful! If it wasn’t for me….” Albus trailed off when he realized he was talking way too much. 

“If it wasn’t for you what?” Severus asked, his eyes narrowing. Albus looked around franticly, all eyes were on him.

“Its water under the bridge now, it all turned out for the best….you have a beautiful child and a wife who loves you. Who cares how it all came about?” He said, slowly moving backwards.

“Albus, once and for all, did you have anything to do with….you did!” Severus grit his teeth and growled in frustration. If Hermione hadn’t laid her hand on his arm he would have probably tried to hex the ghost. “You had no right to play with our lives that way. What if it hadn’t gone well? What if we had ended up hating each other?”

“That was never going to happen, Severus. You were meant to be.”

“You didn’t know that!” He snapped.

“I did, you didn’t know that. Thus the reason I had to intervene to make you see.” Albus said smugly. “Now, if you will excuse me there are other lives that need my help.” 

Hermione was certain she would have seen his eyes twinkling when Severus cursed him as he evaporated from sight. 

“Don’t be too hard on him, Severus. It worked out in the end.” Hermione said softly as she slid into her husband’s lap.

“That old fool causes me nothing but trouble.” He grouched. 

“Look at it this way; if he hadn’t interfered we wouldn’t have Eve.” Severus looked over to where his daughter sat in the grass with James Potter sharing a piece of wedding cake. 

“That is true. I guess I can forgive him, but only because of her.” He said, grinning slightly. 

“Well if it makes you feel any better Albus is over there bothering Richie with Luna.” Hermione laughed, pointing towards her friend.

“Richie can’t stand Luna, he told me so, several times.” Severus smirked. 

“Albus always seems to know.” Hermione grinned, watching as Richie tried to extricate himself from the airy blonde. 

Severus couldn’t take his eyes off of the woman in his arms. She was his entire world and he couldn’t imagine a life without her. She brought light where there was none, love where he believed none could exist. She had helped him become the man he was meant to be, had shown him how to love unselfishly. She had given him the gift of a family and put her trust in him, she believed in him. 

“Well he hasn’t gotten it wrong so far, maybe there is something to the old coots meddling after all.” 

_Thirteen years later…_

Severus Snape shoved open the headmistresses door with a scowl and stared at his daughter. She was standing in the center of the room with a smirk on her pretty lips as she faced the headmistress of the school.

“Severus, thank you for coming so quickly.” Minerva said with an exasperated sigh.

“I was between classes. What seems to be the trouble?” He asked, eyeing his daughter.

“Eve.” Minerva said simply, shaking her head at the incorrigible girl. Never had a child been more suited to Slytherin than Eve Snape. The girl was wickedly intelligent, cunning and sly. She was a frightening mixture of both her parents. 

Severus wondered just what his little girl had gotten up to now. She seemed to always be in trouble, much like her mother when she was a girl. He was rather surprised not to see James Potter around as they tended to get into their trouble together.

“What is it she is alleged to have done, Headmistress?” Severus asked. Minerva scowled at him.

“Alleged?” She pulled a cover from a small cage and showed him the bright yellow and black badger sitting in it. “Your daughter transfigured Scorpius Malfoy into a Hufflepuff Badger.”

“So transfigure him back.” Severus said to Minerva.

“I would, but your daughter has figured out a way to weave her magical signature into her spells so that they can only be undone by her.” Minerva said tightly. “Clever girl you have there, Severus.”

Severus felt his lips twitch and he held back his laughter. He had taught her that, Hermione would kill him if she knew, it was bordering on being dark magic. With his stoic mask firmly in place he addressed his daughter.

“Eve…”

“Yes, Daddy?” She asked, smiling up at him. He felt his stomach knot the way it always did when she called him _daddy_. He was terrible at disciplining his daughter, he couldn’t do it, he felt horrible when he had to punish her and usually ended up trying to make it up to her later without her mother finding out. 

“Eve, why is Mr. Malfoy in a cage?” He asked.

“Because he and Thad Knott were picking on Rex and Albus.” She said, her eyes narrowing. “No one picks on my little brother and cousin.”

Severus was torn, on one hand she was defending her little brother and _cousin_ , but on the other hand she _had_ transfigured a fellow student and that was against school rules.

“Evie, you need to transfigure him back.” Severus said sternly.

“But, Daddy….”

“No ‘ _but daddy_ ’, transfigure him back.” He said. He watched as she reluctantly withdrew her wand and pointed it at the badger that was now out of his cage. With a whispered spell the creature changed back into the pointy faced blond boy who was sputtering in the middle of the headmistress’s desk. 

Minerva immediately sent Scorpius to the hospital wing to be checked over and the turned her attention back to the Snapes.

“Severus, I am leaving her punishment to you. I expect you to actually punish her for her behavior.” Minerva said, shaking a long bony finger at Severus. 

“Of course, Headmistress.” He said. “Evie, come with me.” He said, addressing his daughter with a firm tone and a scowl. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Eve followed him from the office, her head bowed as though she were ashamed and feared her punishment. Really it was to hide the smirk on her face. When they were clear of the headmistress’s office she lifted her head and skipped up to walk alongside her father. “Are you mad at me?”

Severus looked over at her and shook his head. She really was a frightening mix of her parents. She had Hermione’s exuberance for life and wit, but she also had her father’s rather dark nature and sadistic tendencies. She was a brilliant witch, she could work a spell and brew a potion like a master, she had even created a few of her own though she only revealed that little fact to her father. She was sorted into Slytherin but Severus could also see the Gryffindor side of her in the way she protected her younger brother Rex and her baby sister Ella.

“No, Evie, I am not mad at you. It was a rather clever spell if I am honest, but you did break a school rule and since you were caught doing it I have no choice now but to punish you.” He said shaking his head.

“Are you going to tell Mum? I don’t want her to get upset, Daddy; she will start crying…you know how she gets when she’s this pregnant.” Eve said, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t have a choice; if you don’t want your mother finding out about you breaking school rules then don’t get caught.” He said. “As it stands you will serve detention with me over the next three nights.”

“Doing what?” She asked, hoping he wouldn’t make her scrub cauldrons or clean his creature jars. He looked down at her and his heart was so full of love for her that he had to smile.

“You can help me figure out what to get your mother for our anniversary. Maybe we will take a little shopping trip.” He said, putting his arm around her and pulling her against his side for a quick hug. He could never actually _punish_ her. He couldn’t bring himself to punish any of his children. Hermione found it ridiculous given that when she was a student he had no trouble issuing detentions or taking house points. He told her it was because he had no feelings for her then. If she were to get in trouble now he would have a hard time punishing her, though he _would_ take great delight in paddling her bottom if she wished to test the theory. He never dreamed that this would be his life. Husband, teacher, father of 3 with one more on the way, he never knew it was possible for a man to be so happy. 

And he would have none of it if it weren’t for a desperate witch and a meddlesome old ghost.


End file.
